Descent
by Illithya Freimann
Summary: No one can say where a story truly begins. This one starts on a fateful Halloween. Voldemort saves two children from a raving Muggle, and discovers that not all his information is true. This is a story of the corruption of children, the end of an era and the ascent and descent of power. Once it is in motion, there is no stopping it.
1. Preface

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios own the Harry Potter books and films. This story is for entertainment value only, and in no way will the writer of this fanfiction get money for writing this story.

Warning: This fanfiction will include themes not suitable for minors. Including, but not limited to, gay sexual themes, heterosexual themes, violence, torture, swearing, blood, gore and other adult themes. Please note, that this fiction may not include these as well, and before each chapter there will be a list of warnings.

Full Summary: No one can say where a story truly begins. This one starts on a fateful Halloween. Voldemort saves two children from a raving Muggle, and discovers that not all his information is true. This is a story of the corruption of children, the end of an era and the ascent and descent of power. Once it is in motion, there is no stopping it.

Preface:

There could have been stranger things in the world. In retrospect there were stranger things in the world. But every time someone saw the trio of Slytherins they were stunned. Stunned into disbelief. If someone asked nine years ago, "What would the world be like if a Weasley or Harry Potter were sorted into Slytherin?" that person would be hexed into the next century.

And yet, Harry Potter and the Weasley twins were walking up into the Great Hall wearing green and silver. And they were indeed some of the most well known and feared Slytherins in the entire school. All three of them were known to be fierce duelers. Neither Fred nor Harry had ever lost a duel. Although, the two never had the chance to duel one another, and George was only ever beat by his brother and close friend.

The Weasley twins were also famous for being in Hogwarts' record book as being the second greatest group of pranksters the school has ever known. They would be the greatest, but some of their pranks were not always seen as harmless. Many of those pranks were only known by the occupants of Slytherin house in the first place, and that was only because all of the other snakes were too afraid to tell on the duo.

Harry may have not been physically in on many of the twins' pranks, but he was what one called an invisible partner. In the spirit of his father and his friends, Harry would lend the duo his cloak of invisibility or provide them an alibi should they ever need. Harry was always suspected of being a prankster because of his family history, so Harry decided early on that his best course of action was to stay on the side lines.

The three of them made up nearly half of the Slytherin Quidditch team. Harry was the youngest Seeker in nearly a century and the twins were some of the most fierce Beaters Hogwarts has ever seen. There had never been such a good team at Hogwarts in a long time. For the past eight years Slytherin had won the Quidditch Cup, and every year, Slytherin destroys the other houses. This caused a great deal of animosity to grow towards Slytherin House.

But the thing that shocked even their fellow Slytherins was the fact that the not only did the trio believe in the Dark Lord Voldemort's ideals, but the twins had planned on being Marked at the end of their seventh year and that Harry Potter was deeply infatuated with him. Of course, no one outside of Slytherin House knew about these things.

One could imagine the shock on poor Mrs. Weasley's face when she found out her own sons had not only taken the Mark, but that they had also participated in the torture and murder of several Muggles and Order members, including their own father. One could imagine the devastation of Mrs. Potter when she learned that her only son had shared the bed of one of the most evil men in wizarding history.

But then, this is a little ahead of the story. Unfortunately, this story has no definite beginning, only educated guesses as to the motions of fate. It could have started with Harry's realization that Dumbledore was not always an honest man at the mere age of five. Or with Voldemort when he saw Harry Potter for the first time that one Halloween. Or with Snape who heard a curious prophesy. Or with the twins when they met a Muggle for the first time. Or even further back when Voldemort was still Tom Riddle. No one knows when this story truly began, but this tale will start on a fateful Halloween.


	2. A Fateful Halloween Part I

Warning: References to death and child abuse.

Chapter 1: A Fateful Halloween, Part I:

"Fred, do think Mum will be angry that we came here by ourselves?" little George Weasley asked his brother with excitement.

"Probably, but she doesn't have to find out now does she!" Fred beamed at his twin. The two four and a half and one month year olds had decided to visit the Muggle village near the Burrow. They wanted to see how the Muggles lived and what kind of tools that they used. But they really wanted to visit houses and get candy like the Muggle children.

The two little children could see the Muggle village coming into their view. The innocent children laughed happily and bounced toward the street. George wasn't looking where he was going and bumped into a rather large man, who looked about as friendly as a rearing dragon. He said something unintelligible. George immediately apologized, but the man suddenly hit the red headed child.

George's head bounced off the ground. Fred was frozen for a moment when the man started to stomp on little George's rib cage. Once…twice…thrice…and before the man's foot could come down a fourth time, the man fell to the ground in silent screams. George was lying on the ground making gurgled breathing noices and was sobbing.

Fred's eyes were also filled with tears, and he wished that the man would burn for forever. Around the two little twins was a wall of fire. That seemed as hot as Fred's rage. He went to his twin and held George's bloody hand. George moaned a little as some of his ribs tried to slide back into place. Neither of them noticed an approaching figure until the stranger made a sound.

"I really do hate it when these filthy creatures try to touch children…" the figure sighed. Fred would have been afraid of him. But this man had something that made him feel more safe than anything else. The man had a wand.

"Can you help him?!" Fred asked with pleading tears. The man looked down at the boy and then back to the man that was still writhing in pain. The man knew that he could very well take the life of an even younger child than the two before him at that moment. The hooded figure had done a great deal of thinking and he still wasn't sure if he was going to kill a three month old child.

"What are your names?" Voldemort asked as he began to help the injured twin heal. The uninjured one was shaking so hard that Voldemort thought he could be a leaf that was being blown in the wind.

"Fred…and George…"the little boy pointed to himself and then his brother. "Is George going to die…?" the boy cried tearily. Voldemort thought about how children could be so trusting. He wondered if he was as trusting as them when he was that age.

"He'll be fine," he said as George's breathing became more even and sounded less like he was choking on his own blood. Slowly George's wounds stitched themselves together. The boy was even able to look at his twin and the stranger with clear eyes.

When the healing was done, George was helped up by his brother. Voldemort spoke again, "I want the two of you to listen to me very carefully. I want the both of you to go straight home, and do not come back to this filthy village again without a strong wizard to protect you." The twins nodded feebly.

"T-thank you," George said squeezing tightly on Fred's hand.

"The two of you should be more careful. You should always be able to get in and out of any situation without being seen." Voldemort lectured. The twins nodded feebly. Their eyes were round, and there was no way Voldemort couldn't see how the twins desperately admired him now. "Do the two of you know who I am?" he asked knowing full well that the did not.

"You saved us," the twins said in unison. "We'll always remember you! You're our hero!" the two said with unadulterated innocence. Voldemort pulled his hood down to show the innocent pair who he was. White skin, noseless face, and blood red eyes did not deter the redheaded twins from admiring him.

"I am the Dark Lord Voldemort," the man said narrowing his eyes at the boys. The two of them looked at each other and had a seemingly speechless conversation. When they looked back at the Dark Lord, they had determination plastered on their faces.

"We'll never forget this," Fred said.

"And we'll always be thankful," George said next, and together the said, "We promise to serve you always."

Voldemort knew that the pair of children didn't understand the full extent of what they were saying. What child would willingly volunteer to commit murder. But then the twins held out their left arms. This stunned Voldemort into speaking.

"I will not Mark you. I do not take anyone who hasn't been properly trained. When you go to finish your schooling, you will have to find a way to contact me and prove yourselves to me before I will even begin to think about Marking you." Voldemort said surprising himself. "Now, the two of you need to go home. I'll deal with the Muggle."

A moment of shock rose on the boys faces, but they nodded and scurried off. Voldemort knew that the two red headed boys didn't go far. He knew that they wanted to see what was going to happen to the Muggle. He knew that this could potentially scare them for the rest of their lives. But none of this stopped him from using the fire that was caused by Fred's accidental magic to burn the Muggle until he was nothing but bone and marrow.

Voldemort looked in the direction of the twins. Who when they saw that he was looking at them finally ran back to the safety of the Burrow. Voldemort was impressed that the two of them could stomach such a scene. He thought of how much potential the two of them had. There was little doubt that they could one day be Marked. The red headed twins' innocence weighed heavily on his mind as he Apparated to the Potter residence. Where could very well kill a child far more innocent.


	3. A Fateful Halloween Part II

Warning: References to death.

Chapter 2: A Fateful Halloween, Part II

The Potter home was quiet and peaceful despite the danger that always hung over their heads. The Potters were in hiding from the most dangerous wizard of their time, because of a prophesy. Mr. Potter wouldn't have worried about the prophesy, but Albus Dumbledore himself had said that the prophesy was to be taken seriously.

So, the Potters went into hiding to protect their only son, Harry. They feared that Voldemort would try to kill their child. And despite all of this danger, Mr. and Mrs. Potter had been convinced to leave little Harry in the hands of Peter Pettigrew to help the Order with a Death Eater raid that was supposed to take place near Hogsmeade. The two young parents wouldn't have even considered going, but it was so close to Hogwarts.

The two decided that Lily would stay with the Healers and help the injured with Alice Longbottom. James would go help Sirius, Remus, and Frank Longbottom on the battle field. This way Little Harry and Neville would have at least one parent should something happen.

Lily was holding Harry cooing him to sleep. James came into the room with Peter. James kissed his wife and then Harry's little hand. It was a somber moment. The family stood together in a little hug. With a sigh, Lily gave baby Harry to Peter.

"I'm trusting you Peter. Keep him safe." Lily said wishing she could ask her old friend to keep Harry safe. He was a lot more reliable than Peter. Lily felt shame rise in her chest. Severus was the enemy now, and Peter was good enough to put his own life in danger by protecting her and her family. Lily suddenly hugged Peter fiercely and whispered a thank you to him.

James gave his good friend a thankful look, and patted his friend on the back. The two parents both rubbed Harry's little back and left the small two story house mournfully.

Peter looked on guiltily as his best friend and nicest girl in the world left their only child in his arms to go into battle. Peter thought momentarily that he was a sorry excuse for a Gryffindor. But then the rat thought of the reward he was sure to get from the terrifying Dark Lord.

The moon was high in the sky when Pettigrew felt strong dark magic. There was no mistaking who this magic belonged to. Baby Harry stirred in his crib. The dark haired baby peered out between the bars of his crib. Pettigrew wondered if Harry could feel the dark magic as well.

Suddenly the door to the nursery was blown open. In the door way stood the Dark Lord Voldemort. The smell of burning flesh lingered on the man's robes. Harry sat up in his crib and looked at the new person with his big green eyes. Pettigrew cowered in the corner of the room. Voldemort scowled in disgust. He hated people who were disloyal. Especially when it was caused by fear, because that meant that person could never truly be loyal.

Voldemort glided to the crib that held the prophesized child. Large green eyes bore into his red ones. For a moment those eyes looked intelligent. Voldemort was distinctly reminded of the Killing Curse as he looked at those green eyes. They were like the child's mothers, but the babe's eyes were much brighter. The baby suddenly stood up with a stumble. Then Harry reached up asking to be picked up.

Voldemort thought of the red headed twins he met earlier that day. Without a second thought Voldemort picked up Harry Potter and held him in his arms. Baby Harry snuggled into Voldemort's chest and fell asleep.

The Dark Lord was shocked that for the second time that day, because none of the children he met cried or ran away when they saw him. Two had declared loyalty to him and the other fell asleep instantly in his arms. Voldemort went to but the babe into the crib, when he felt his magic react to something he couldn't identify. It annoyed him when he first felt it, but as the seconds ticked by Voldemort could feel his magic become considerably stronger.

The Dark Lord's red eyes glanced at the baby in his arms. He could feel strong magic seep out of the small child. An epiphany ran through the dark clad man's head as he put the child back into the crib. Voldemort recognized the kind of magic that was shared between himself and the babe. And Voldemort knew he could not kill this child.

He knew that Dumbledore fed false information to his spy. He knew that he would be far more powerful with this child than to have him killed. Because soul magic worked in strange ways, and there was no doubt that soul magic was between the Dark Lord and Harry Potter. Voldemort watched the baby sleep somewhat restlessly. Voldemort smiled slightly, then he turned to leave the room.

Pettigrew made a sound of disbelief from his corner. Voldemort looked at the rat. Peter Pettigrew truly was a sorry excuse of an existence. The Dark Lord thought on the twins again. He knew that they would be loyal in the future. He knew that the babe in the crib would be loyal in the future. He also knew that Pettigrew was liable to betray him a any time. Voldemort turned back to Harry who had woken up. The powerful wizard rubbed the baby's back until he fell back asleep. It was then when Voldemort remembered what he was planning to do that night.

He could still make one. But he didn't have an object to contain a part of his soul. He looked around the room for a suitable object. What he found was a map of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Voldemort walked over to the map. He could feel magic seep out of the object. He could see a few names move about the map. Voldemort immediately knew what the map was. And the Dark Lord was satisfied with turning this object into a Horcrux. Now he wondered if he should use the Muggle man or Pettigrew to help him make his Horcrux.

Voldemort looked to Pettigrew only to see the man cower in fear like the rat he was. The Dark Lord suddenly thought that using both the Muggle and Pettigrew wouldn't hurt anyone in his creation of a Horcrux.

Mercilessly, Voldemort pointed his wand at Pettigrew. The man immediately transformed into a rat and bolted for the door. The Dark Lord suddenly appeared in the door way and silently cast a spell that would force Pettigrew into his human form. The man began begging for his life. But those pleads fell on deaf ears. The Dark Lord said the spell with dominance,

"_Avada Kadavra._" A flash of green burst through the room. Peter Pettigrew lay dead at Voldemort's feet. Voldemort's magic pulled the shattered part of his soul away from his body. This caused an unexpected shock wave to reverberate throughout the room causing the entire room to shake. Things fell from the walls.

The loud noise cause little Harry to wake up in a startle fashion. Tears began to form in the baby's eyes. Voldemort rushed to the crib to make sure the babe was alright. Everything was alright. There was only a lightening bolt shaped wound on the child's forehead. It looked enflamed and angry. Voldemort brushed his fingers across the cut. The contact caused a strange tingling feeling to run through Voldemort's hand.

There was magic sealing itself away into Harry Potter. That magic was all too familiar to Voldemort, because it was his own magic. Stunned the Dark Lord thought about what happened. He had turned Harry Potter into a Horcrux. Before Voldemort had time to think about it, he could feel several magical signatures pop up around the building.

The Dark Lord quickly Apparated away, but not before his fingers brushed over the babe's scar one last time.

Several Aurors burst into the house in time to hear Harry's cries. James was the first one to reach the nursery. The room was filled with chaos. Peter Pettigrew lay dead on the ground, and Harry was crying with a bleeding wound on his forehead.


	4. Heartbreak & Unfortunate Truths

No Warnings

Chapter 3: Heart Break and Unfortunate Truths

"James," Dumbledore said as he stepped into the hall, "Lily is going to be alright." James could hear the sepulchral tone in the Headmaster's voice.

"Is there something wrong?" James could barely keep the pain from his voice. He was imagining the worst possible things. The one thing that stood out was that Lily was going to die because they couldn't heal some of her wounds.

"She won't die, but…" Dumbledore seemed to be lost for words. The Headmaster recentered himself and continued, "But she won't be able to have anymore children, James."

For a moment James thought it was funny that the things you never think about are always the things that happen. And then James' heart filled with anguish. "Does she know?" he asked tonelessly.

"I'm afraid she is still asleep, my dear boy. I'm not sure when she will be awake, but you are welcome to stay here at the castle."

James nodded his head, and let his body take control. He was led into the infirmary. There were several beds taken. The raid had ended up being an ambush. The Death Eaters had planned on taking out the Healers to demoralize the Order. There was an explosion, and it caused the roof of the building to collapse on top of several people. Killing almost everyone in the building. Both James and Frank had been lucky that their wives happened to be outside at the time of the explosion. Unfortunately both women were immediately targeted by Death Eaters. They had held their own against seven of them. But another explosion caused derby to shower down on the small battle. Three of the Death Eaters were killed in that explosion and another two were taken out by the derby. That very same derby crushed Alice's leg and hip. Lily was hit by a curse that caused massive internal bleeding in the confusion.

Lily lay upon one of the cots in the corner of the large room. Her body was covered in bandages. James was grounded to where he stood. He vaguely hear the door be slammed open. Frank Longbottom stopped in his tracks at James' side when he spotted Alice. Alice was in a cot that was toward the middle of the room. Her leg had been healed, but she was still crying out in pain. Sirius came into the room and put a hand on both of his friends' shoulders. It was a small, comforting gesture. Both men silently thanked their friend and went to their wives.

Neither Lily or Alice were able wake up or speak for a few days. Madame Pompfrey insisted that the two of them stay in a magical induced coma so their bodies could have a better chance at healing. The two men resorted to staying in spare rooms in Hogwarts with their sons. Sirius and Remus had both been set on salvaging of the Potter house as they could.

Frank's mother had brought Neville to the schools that Alice could see him when she woke up. Harry was staying safely in the room that had been given to James. Minerva and Pomona had taken to playing with the babies as often as hey could. All of the professors were infatuated with the children.

Finally after a week and three days, Alice was brought out of her coma during breakfast. It had been a teary occasion. Alice also had lost her ability to have children. The young mother didn't let go of baby Neville for nearly three hours after she heard the news. Frank had a weary look on his face. But the happiness of having his family reunited out shined the fact that the Gryffindor had barely any sleep.

It wasn't until after dinner when Lily was brought out of her coma. James shakily carried Harry into the infirmary. Lily's eyes were bright with fear. She could instinctively tell something bad had happened. James wasn't sure if it was what happened to her or if it was what happened to their son. When James reached the bed, Lily all but leaped onto her family for a hug.

James could feel tears soak into his clothes. James was dreading to have to tell his wife the horrible truth of the days that have past. He didn't know where to start. He was at a complete loss for words. Lily ended up giving him a place to start.

"Is my little Harry alright?" the red head said sniffling. She reached out to hold Harry, but so froze the moment she saw the wound on his forehead. A statue couldn't have been more still than Lily was in that moment. Then large tears dripped down her face and she was once again an uncontrollable mess of sobs.

"Voldemort when to Godric's Hollow. Peter was the spy." James choked up. It was the first time he admitted that his friend was a traitor. "It was Peter, Lily. He gave Voldemort Harry's location. It was all a diversion. He was in the nursery with Harry. He killed Peter… He could have killed Harry…"

James was now sobbing. He could only think that this was his fault. He and Sirius both thought that Peter would have been the better choice for their Secret Keeper, because the Dark Lord would never have expected someone so weak to protect his family. It was obvious to everyone that Sirius or Remus would have been strong enough to protect themselves. But then James thought that it was because Peter was so weak that he betrayed his family.

It took the family a while before the crying stopped. "Lily, there is something else," James voice faltered. "Lily, the curse caused a lot of internal injuries… Lily, oh Lily…You won't be able to have children anymore…"

James buried his face in his hands. Lily sobbed and hugged Harry close to her chest. The small family stayed together in the infirmary that night. Neither the Longbottom family or the Potter family left Hogwarts until after the holiday season.

Despite all that had happened that fateful Halloween, the Potter family tried to live as a normal life they could. They let Harry play with other wizarding children and visited Diagon Alley as much as possible. They didn't want the events of that night to keep Harry from having a normal life. And yet they could never truly shake off their fear of Voldemort coming back to finish the job. Nor could they keep little Harry from meeting the Dark Lord.

The Weasley family never learned what had happened to little George. They never found out that the darkest wizard of all time had saved two members of their family. And thus the Weasley still despised the Dark Lord. They said horrible things about him all the time. Horrible to four year olds. This caused the twins to resent their family. And the Weasley family never learned truly how deep that resentment and anger ran in in the twins.


	5. Over the Horizon Part I

No Warnings

Chapter 4: Over the Horizon Part I

The Potter's tried to keep their lives as normal as possible. They went to Diagon Alley as often as they could, they had play-dates with other wizarding families as often as they could, they not once ever mentioned the Halloween that almost ruined their lives, and they never mentioned the impending doom that was Voldemort.

Nearly five years had passed since that Halloween and there was no sign of the Dark Lord. Of course his Death Eaters had still been quite active, but their Lord had all but disappeared. Acts of violence had gone down and alleged Death Eaters were claiming that they had been under the affects of the Imperious Curse.

Dumbledore had called an Order meeting to discuss the Disappearing Act of Voldemort. He had told families to bring along their children, because it would be good for them to have some interaction. Headquarters was certainly large enough to accommodate the Weasley's, the Potter's, the Longbottom's, and the Bone's-what was left of them.

In the backyard of Headquarters, ten children played. Most of them had bright red hair. Susan Bones was playing with Neville and Harry when the Weasley's arrived. They were loud. It was the first thing that Harry had noticed, but then Harry was a quiet child himself.

The three older children looked like they were already in school. Harry, Susan and Neville wanted to ask what school was like. They didn't have any older siblings that could tell them, and the figured that things had changed since their parents had gone. Before they could ask though the two younger Weasley's asked if the trio wanted to play a game of tag.

The five of them played, with Ron and Neville being "it" most. Harry's strategy was simple; get as far away as possible, then hide. It worked nicely for him. He was too quick for anyone to actually get him. Although, Harry was unfortunate enough to have walked into a trap set by the Weasley twins.

After that Harry kept a close eye on the twins. During the most current game, where little Ginny was it, Harry noticed that the twins were edging toward the house. They were trying to sneak away. Being the son of a notorious prankster Harry was obliged to follow them.

In actuality, Harry wanted to get them back for causing him to be it. So when Harry reached the bush they hiding behind he did the most natural thing a five year old could do.

"Boo!" Harry said in a harsh whisper. The twins jumped out of their skin almost. That was when Harry noticed the rather large snake that cornered the three of them against the bush. It looked poised to attack.

"_You need to leave! The others will hurt you if they find you!_" Harry said without thinking to the snake. Almost immediately Harry covered his mouth and looked up at the twins. They were going to tell someone that he talked to the snake. The twins looked down at Harry with shock.

"Please don't tell anyone!" Harry begged.

"You can talk to snakes!" the two said in unison. "Like the Dark Lord!"

Panic began to rise in Harry. His parents had had the same reaction and he was scolded afterward about talking to them. That he shouldn't, not even in the case of an emergency. Harry's friend told him that people didn't like people who could talk to snakes and that he shouldn't let anyone know about it that wasn't trusted. Harry did the one thing his friend asked him not to do: to be compared to the Dark Lord, to be compared to him.

Harry was looking up the twins' expectant faces when he felt the familiar presence in his mind. The green eyed boy was comforted immediately. _What's wrong, Harry?_ the smooth voice said. Harry let his friend see his thoughts, and felt the familiar nudge that meant his friend wanted to use his eyes. Harry let him.

_Don't worry, Harry. These boys are _our_ friends. You can tell them, just make sure that they know to keep it a secret._ the voice in Harry's head said. His friend trusted these two. Harry was shocked, to say the least, but his friend had never led him astray before.

"_The adults, if they see you they'll hurt you. Hurry and hide somewhere._" Harry spoke to the snake, and then turned to the twins. "You have to keep this a secret! No matter what!"

Realization dawned on the twins' faces and they grabbed Harry by the hands and dragged him into the house and pulled him into the nearest closet. None of them could reach the overhead light. Harry flat out refused to talk in the dark when the door flew open.

"Sirius!" Harry cried out. "You caught me!"

Sirius was by far one of Harry's favorite people. The dark haired man would always allow him to do the things his mother wouldn't. A lot of the time, his dad had to act as a mediator between his mom and Sirius.

"What are you boys up to?" Sirius asked in laugh.

"We wanted to do a prank on the big kids," Harry said happily. The twins nodded full heartily, despite the fact that they looked like they were caught doing something bad.

"Well, you can't do that in a closet now can you?" the twins smiled broadly when the head of the Black family said this. "Now, what were you thinking of doing?"

"We have some dungbombs!" the twins said in unison.

"Ata boys! Now the two of you are Fred and George, right?" Sirius asked. The twins nodded. Harry didn't think he would ever be able to tell the two of them apart. "Now, I can only help you a little before I have to go back to the meeting alright."

Bill, Charlie and Percy were covered in dungbombs. Sirius, Harry and the twins were scolded for doing the prank, but the four of them were still laughing about it after the lecture. Sirius patted each of their heads before he was dragged off by James, who was trying to hide a proud smile.

The twins pulled Harry away again and tried to find somewhere to talk. It was Harry that decided on an unoccupied bathroom. His friends said that no one would be able to spy on them in one of the bathrooms.

"You have to keep this a secret, alright?" Harry said. "You have to swear."

"You're like the Dark Lord?" the twins asked. Harry nodded slowly. "We swear that we won't tell anyone as long as you swear not to tell either."

The twins had learned the hard way that people didn't like talking about the Dark Lord, let alone talking about him in a positive manner. So their next question was asked carefully.

"What is your opinion about him, the Dark Lord?" Fred asked while George scrutinized the four year old's expression. Harry blushingly smiled and placed his hands over his heart.

"He's very special to me," Harry said simply. His smile faded and guardingly asked, "What about you? What is he to you?"

"He is our lord," the two said with determination.


	6. Over the Horizon Part II

No Warnings

Chapter 5: Over the Horizon Part II

Harry was taken aback by their unwavering resolve. Harry knew instantly that the Weasley twins would become two of the most important people in his life. Harry knew that they would be among his greatest allies.

"What do you know about the Dark Lord?" Harry asked as he rummaged through the cabinets of the bathroom.

"Other than the fact that he has been missing for almost five years-" George started.

"-and that he supports the separation of wizarding kind from Muggles," Fred spat at the word Muggle, and the twins continued together.

"And he is the most powerful wizard in the world."

Neither of the twins were convinced of Harry's alliance. They knew that the Potter family, like theirs, was considered a Light family. They also knew that the Potter's had something to do with the Dark Lord's disappearance. All they knew was that after the attack on Hogwarts five years ago Voldemort vanished. Their Mum and Dad had said something about Harry being attacked while his parents were away and had been injured and that someone had died. Both twins thought that this was very suspicious.

"I'm sure you didn't know that I am responsible for the Dark Lord's disappearance," the green eyed boy said. Both twins visibly narrowed their eyes. There was no way this kid could have anything to do with the Dark Lord. Fred moved to hit Harry, but the boy did something a little unusual. Harry had found what he was looking for in the cabinets. It was a first-aid kit. The dark haired boy started pulling out bandages and putting them on.

"What are you doing?" George asked, and was tempted to start bandaging the younger boy as well.

"There is this prophesy that the Dark Lord heard about and he thought it was talking about me. It said something about me being powerful enough to kill him." Harry snorted. "No on can kill the Dark Lord. Anyway, he didn't want to risk having a potential powerful enemy and tried to kill me when I was a baby.

"I'm sure he would have succeeded, but he realized that I would be an ally, not an enemy, and spared my life. Peter Pettigrew wasn't so lucky. Do you two know what a Horcrux is?" Harry asked suddenly. George looked at Fred, who shrugged a no.

"Well, a Horcrux is an object that hides a person's soul inside of it. In an attempt to create one his magic reacted to mine and it caused him to turn me into a Horcrux." Harry pointed to his scar. Fred was in front of Harry in record time and tried to touch the lightening bolt shaped scar. His hand was immediately smacked away. "I don't like anyone touching it!"

Fred stepped away in fear. The five year old looked as if he could kill. Fred stalked forward angrily. There was no way he could believe such a story. This Potter kid had to be lying.

"Prove it!" George said suddenly. "We met the Dark Lord before he disappeared. He told us something, something only we know. If you know it then we'll believe you."

George was no fool. He would never trust anything said from a Light wizard's mouth, and how could Harry Potter not be Light? Both of his parents were fighting in the war against the _Dark_ Lord. Sure his uncles, Fabian and Gideon, had fought in the war as well, but Harry didn't go through what he had. Harry hadn't felt what he had. Harry hadn't been _saved_ by the Dark Lord and had no obligation to him. Just to be sure though, George wanted proof that Harry Potter really didn't know anything.

A few moments passed, with Harry deep in thought. Fred and George could see Harry's expression change as he thought. Like he was having a conversation with something they couldn't see. Finally, after Harry put a band-aid across the bridge of his nose, he looked up at the miffed twins.

"He told you to find him," the twins looked at Harry with astonishment. "Are you really going to take the Ma-"

Harry suddenly stopped talking when there was a knock at the door. The green eyed boy answered the door. Lily looked down on the boy shocked.

"What happened, Harry?" Lily shot a glance at the twins. She no doubt thought that they were a bad influence.

"We were playing when he fell outside. We thought he needed medical treatment." George said quickly.

"You should have seen it, Mrs. Potter! There was blood everywhere!" Fred said with almost none of his amusement shining through. Lily looked over her son thoroughly. "Don't worry, Mrs. Potter, we patched him up real good!"

Lily would have had the three boys go back outside, but Harry said that they came inside so that they could get snacks for everyone. Lily had smiled and had the three bring everyone little sandwiches and fruit. Which the other children appreciated. Fred and George were hard pressed to talk to Harry on his own. Neville seemed to have latched himself onto him, and that caused Ron to latch onto him as well.

Fred had gotten so irritated by the fact that everyone was trying to get Harry's attention, that Fred vowed to prank all of them. George was on board for that, but the nagging feeling that Harry wasn't lying kept coming back. There was something about him that reminded him that Halloween. It definitely wasn't the way he looked. Harry looked nothing like the Dark Lord. Maybe it was the way Harry seemed too intelligent for his age. Ron certainly didn't talk the way Harry did, with confidence and knowledge. It was noon by the time they were able to get Harry away from everyone.

"Do you guys wanna play hide and seek?" Harry asked. Everyone was excited for the game, at least the younger children were. "Alright, Susan you be it, because you're the best finder!" Susan smile broadly, and Neville groaned.

The twins followed Harry. There was a stairwell next to the room that the adults were having their meeting in. Harry opened a small door that looked like he could barely fit into, but the five year old crawled into it. Fred followed immediately. George was surprised that he could fit. He was even more surprised when he managed to squeeze through; it was like the door was just large enough to get through. Fred and George found themselves in a rather decent sized room.

"If you want more proof, then you'll want to hear what the adults are talking about," Harry said pointing to a large vent. Voices could be heard from the other side. The twins grinned, they really loved eavesdropping.


	7. Over the Horizon Part III

No Warnings

Chapter 6: Over the Horizon Part III

"I do believe we are waiting on just a few others," Dumbledore said at the head of the table. The whole Order of the Phoenix, or what was left of it, had been called to discuss the disappearance of Voldemort. Dumbledore knew that Tom had been gone for some time, almost immediately after the Halloween fiasco. His followers were the problem. Some of them had attacked indiscriminately when their master disappeared, others feigned innocence.

What was worse, was the fact that none of the families would leave their children home. They were all there at headquarters. They were supposed to be staying outside, but a few of them had strayed indoors and caused some problems. No thanks to Sirius Black, a few pranks were accomplished. Dumbledore didn't trust Black, but the man was more than willing to prove that he was more than a name and that he could truly be Light. Dumbledore knew better though, but whatever made the Potter's happy, he would oblige.

Of course, the only reason the Potter's got what they wanted was because of Harry. He was Dumbledore's darkest secret. A secret that could ruin him. Mundungus Fletcher finally entered the meeting room. The meeting could finally start.

"Now, I am sure you all know why we are here today," Dumbledore started. He was blissfully unaware of the three children watching the meeting. "Lord Voldemort seems to have disappeared."

Lily and James seemed to go stiff. They understood that with Voldemort gone Harry would be safe, but Dumbledore knew that in order for Voldemort to truly disappear Harry would have to disappear as well.

"Many alleged Death Eaters have come forward claiming to have been under the Imperious Curse. There have been no signs of the Dark Lord for nearly four years. It would appear that the war is truly over." Dumbledore said with what seemed to be long awaited relief. Many of the occupants of the room relaxed and looked truly relieved. But Dumbledore went on, "The problem seems to be with the Death Eaters. Many are still loyal to the Dark Lord. They have still been holding attacks."

"But, there have been more Death Eaters that have denounced the Dark Lord completely," Sirius said from next to James. "The Auror's Office is having a hard time prosecuting anyone. At this point, we are still looking for the Lestrange's."

"Sirius is right. Those truly loyal to the Dark Lord have been the only ones who have been attacking innocents. We've been having a hard time tracking them. They seem to be using some kind of anti-tracking charm, and a very powerful one at that." James agreed.

"Those that have been suspected as Death Eaters in the last two years have been able to avoid conviction, despite our efforts," Frank Longbottom said. Alice nodded beside her husband. Dumbledore had to hide his annoyance at being interrupted. Of course the Aurors where having such a hard time finding Death Eaters. There was a Black in that office, after all.

"Very true," Dumbledore feigned agreement. "At this point, I believe the best route for the Order is to find Voldemort's most actively loyal Death Eaters and bring them to justice. After that I feel the best we can do is to wait."

"Wait for what?" Mundungus asked. Everyone had similarly confused faces.

"I believe the Dark Lord Voldemort still lives," everyone in the room paled and became deathly silent. Dumbledore could see that Lily was going to say something. "I believe the events that happened four years ago, resulting in the disappearance of Voldemort did not ultimately kill him. I believe it merely injured him to the point of impending weakness. If he were to ever be found by those true followers, then Lord Voldemort will rise again."

Lily gripped James' arm tightly. Her worst fears were unfolding before her eyes. Voldemort came after Harry once; he would surly come after him again. Lily felt compelled to go look for her son. But the sound of Dumbledore's voice stopped her.

"As long as we keep a close eye on suspected Death Eaters and find his most loyal Death Eaters, we have no fear of Lord Voldemort returning." Dumbledore said with confidence. Of course, the only true way for Voldemort to be dead was for all of those _items_ are destroyed, Harry included. Dumbledore could see the determination in Lily's face, and the old man smiled. She played into his hands so completely that it was almost pitiful.

"So, Sirius," Dumbledore turned to the head of the Black family, "we all know that your family has been heavily involved with Voldemort, especially Bellatrix, do you know of any estates she might go to."

Sirius looked devastated that he was singled out, but he answered, "There could be several that she would go to, but the problem lies within the fact that she is a Black. My family is notorious for its secrecy. Any estates she inherited, the wards would immediately change to her specifications. It's true of all the estates." Sirius paused before continuing. "When Regulus was made heir of the Black family, I was…banished from all of the estates my father owned. After his death, I was reinstated as the Black heir and the wards allowed me back into the estates. It's very old magic that keeps them like that; there are almost no records of how it is done anymore."

James set a hand on Sirius' shoulder. The Potter heir knew how hard it was for Sirius. He had lost so much in the last five years. All of his family was either dead or not talking to him; with the exception of Andromeda, who Sirius was very close with, but the loss would still be hard on anyone.

"I see," Dumbledore was less than pleased with this news. He had to try very hard to keep a scowl off of his face. "Don't worry, Sirius. You are not to blame at all for your family's reputation. Our top priority is the Lestrange's. As long as we keep an eye out for them, we should be fine. After they are in custody, we will have little to fear from the Dark forces."

Once again everyone in the room was relieved at the news. Lily still looked as though she would do anything to protect Harry. Lily hardly trusted anyone these days, especially after what happened with Pettigrew. The dark clad man in the corner of the room gazed longingly at Lily.

Severus was just as responsible for her pain as Pettigrew was. And even though, he had taken an Unbreakable Vow to protect her son for her, Lily still couldn't look Severus in the eye without anger clouding her expression. Before Severus' thoughts could become more depressing, there was a small knock on the door.

Everyone looked at Dumbledore, and the eldest of the group nodded toward the door. Arthur Weasley opened the door to find little Harry smiling sheepishly up at him. Lily shot up to go to her son. James sighed and shook his head behind his wife's back.

"What's wrong Harry?" Lily cooed.

"I was wondering if I could go to Fred's and George's and Ron's and Ginny's house today?" Harry's voice was innocently sweet. Dumbledore narrowed his eyes at the child, the harbinger of his demise. Dumbledore trusted Harry less than he trusted Sirius or the werewolf. The headmaster of Hogwarts was glad that no one was looking at him, because he was unable to suppress his hate for the boy, and he was sure it was showing on his face.


	8. Over the Horizon Part IV

No Warnings

Chapter 7: Over the Horizon Part IV

"I don't see what's so important about what they are talking about," Fred complained. Nothing they were saying proved what Harry said, and they both strongly believed that the Dark Lord would return. George was nodding in agreement, but didn't say anything.

"Just wait," Harry said. "I'll go into the room. When I do, watch Dumbledore's face. He won't be happy."

"But everyone knows that he favors your family the most," George said with thought. He then looked to Fred and the two communicated without words. Fred nodded.

"We'll watch from here," they said in unison. Harry slipped back out of the tiny door, and in no time was knocking at the meeting room's door. Their father answered the door.

"What's wrong Harry?" they heard Lily ask.

"I was wondering if I could go to Fred's and George's and Ron's and Ginny's house today?" was the answer. Harry's voice was so sweet that the twins were sure that the boy was made of sugar, but their attention was solely on Dumbledore. The old man with half-moon spectacles was glaring at the place the assumed Harry was. Both twins' eyes widened.

Dumbledore looked truly terrifying. Anger covered the man's face, but, as soon as that anger appeared, it was replaced by a warm smile. If the twins hadn't been watching the elder man they would have missed that instant of pure rage; pure rage at a child. The very child that stopped the Dark Lord.

"I don't know, Harry. I thought that you wanted to go to Diagon Alley today." Lily doted.

"I do, but I also want to play!" Harry said in that sweet voice. That time Dumbledore was able to school his features. Harry was almost allowed to sit in the meeting when he asked but the Weasley matriarch reminded Lily of the topic of the meeting. After that Lily ushered Harry out of the room and told him to go play with the other children and that she would think about letting him go the Weasley's home.

A few minutes later, Harry rejoined the twins in the room under the stairs. Harry was wearing a big grin. The twins wondered why. Before they could ask what he was so happy about, Harry started laughing.

"Did you see the look on his face!?" Harry laughed. The twins looked bewildered for a moment. Then a smirk wiggled its way onto the identical faces. Indeed they had seen that look. "My friend says that Dumbledore hates everyone because he has trust issues. Something about friends not listening and betraying him. Once the adults started to simmer down about the Death Eaters Dumbledore started acting that way. The old man probably wanted to eradicate every trace of the Death Eaters and my friend."

Once again the twins were amazed by Harry's maturity. "So, Harry, how did you know about this little room?" the twins asked at the same time.

"This is an old Potter home," Harry smiled. "My father leant it to Dumbledore and his Order as a safe haven. The portrait of my great-grandmother told me about it. I'll take you to meet her sometime. She and my great-grandfather were both supporters of all types of magic before the Light craze. It wasn't until after my grandfather left Hogwarts that the family became Light supporters. All of the portraits are hush about why that is."

The twins watch Harry amusedly. They would have never expected Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived, to not only support the Dark Lord, but to also have the Dark Lord living within him. The chance to see him once more was right before them. The chance to prove themselves was within their reach. George looked at Harry carefully. He realized that the boy would be the twins key to proving themselves. The key to being Marked.

"Harry, we'll pledge ourselves to you until the Dark Lord returns," George said suddenly. Fred looked at his twin incredulously. "Right now, your safety is the most important because you have his soul in you. When the Dark Lord returns, he will be able to protect you better than we can, but until then we will protect you with our lives."

Fred gave George a hard look, before he caught on to what George was thinking. Fred thought for a moment. Fred would protect George no matter what, and George had just put Harry in front of himself on Fred's "People to Protect" list. Fred didn't want to lose George because he couldn't protect him or he had to choose not to save him. At the same time, Fred knew that George wouldn't have made that decision without being absolutely sure about it first. Fred took in a deep breathe and nodded his agreement.

"When the Dark Lord returns, he will be able to protect you, but until then you're just going to have to deal with us." Fred said with a big smile.

That was the day one of the most influential alliances had been made in the name of the Dark Lord, right under the noses of the Light. No one knew it at the time, but that moment was the beginning of the end.


	9. In the Wake of Dawn I

No Warnings

Chapter 8: In the Wake of Dawn Part I

"Harry," James said as Lily went to catch up with some of her old school friends. "I know that this is a big step for any wizarding child, but I want you to know that your mother and I are very proud of you. Now, I know that you don't need any more pressure than you already have, but I want you to do a good job and uphold the Marauder name. Just don't let your mother find out that I told you that. She'll have my neck."

Harry laughed. The favorite thing about his father was that he always tried to make his childhood normal and fun. Where as Lily was overbearing and insistent of Harry's safety from even the most trivial things. James was so much more relaxed than Lily was. Harry supposed that was because he was Lily's only child and he was constantly being threatened by an invisible foe.

A foe that had no intention of ever harming Harry. In fact, Harry was probably one of the most well protected people in the entire world, both Muggle and wizard. None the less, Harry had always seen James as his favorite parent. Not that Lily was bad. She of course had her moments, but Harry and his companion both thought that she could be a liability.

"Of course I'll try!" Harry laughed. "I'll try to make you, Sirius and Remus proud!" Harry beamed up at his father. He really did like him. Harry then saw Lily approaching them. The bright smile faded for a moment, and a fake smile was put on. James remorsefully watched the expression change on his young son's face, and knew that his wife wasn't far.

Lily looked several years older than she should have, but that didn't detract from her natural beauty and grace. Her dark red hair was still vibrant and her eyes still shone like freshly cut emeralds. James still adored her loving smiles that he knew were made when her two best men weren't looking. Those smiles were full of love. James gave a smile. It was small, but it conveyed all of the love he felt for his wife.

"Now, Harry, I'm going to write everyday, so you don't have to worry about not hearing from me." James's smile faded as he listened to his wife. "If you ever feel like you need to come home, I'll come and get you straight away. Also, I want you to stay with Percy as much as possible, so you won't get lost. If you do get lost, ask the paintings to point you in the right direction. Especially the painting of the Knight of Yorkshire. He will always point you the right way. Also, I don't want you getting in any trouble, so stir clear of the twins and don't get in any fights with anyone outside of your house, especially the Slytherins. Just make me proud and be a Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. Oh, and be nice to the Hufflepuffs. They are very sweet people. Now, don't forget to say hello to Susan. I'm sure she would like to have a familiar face around. Oh, and-"

"Mom, it's okay," Harry said while hugging his mother. "I'll write to you the moment I arrive at Hogwarts. I think that's Lucy over there, didn't you need to get a book from her?"

"Oh, yes," Lily grabbed Harry and kissed the crown of his head. "I'll be right back. It won't take more than a few moment. I promise."

An awkward and heavy silence settled over the Potter head and heir. Harry really did like his mother, but he couldn't stand the way she…cared so much. Slowly Harry began to hate her over protectiveness. Harry didn't mind it when his companion became overprotective or possessive, but only Harry's companion was allowed to be that way. After all, his companion's life was in the balance, his mother's wasn't. Harry would protect his companion no matter what; even if Lily was helping him in that endeavor Harry was still severely annoyed with her behavior. A thought popped into Harry's mind. His companion was laughing about the reaction his mother would have if he was sorted into Slytherin.

"Dad," Harry said trying to suppress chuckles of his own, "what will you and mom do if I'm sorted into Slytherin?"

James sighed, "Well, the Potter family has never been a single house kind of family. We've had members of all houses in the family. Most frequently Ravenclaw, we have had about the same amount of Slytherins and Hufflepuffs, and we have had quite a few Gryffindors. The last five or so generations of Potters have been in Gryffindor. The men at least.

James laughed, "A lot of the women in the Potter family seem to be partial to Ravenclaw. One of the most famous Potters was actually a Hufflepuff, actually, and your great-great-uncle was actually a Slytherin, and he was a fine fellow. I think that any house that you get in will be proud to have you. Of course, I would like to see you in Gryffindor, so I can continue to cheer on the Lions at Quidditch matches, but I'll be proud no matter what house you go into, and so will your mother.

"It's not the house that makes the wizard a good or bad man, it's the wizard that makes the man good or bad. The Marauders and I weren't your everyday daisies, but we still turned out okay. As a parent that's all I can hope for you. Eventually, you'll need to make a choice about the person you want to be. I'll do all I can to support you. Just know that your mother and I will always be proud of you."

Harry was genuinely surprised by his father's response. Harry was also secretly pleased with his father's answer. Harry duck his head to hide his smile. Harry could feel his companion poking at his conscience in pleasure from Harry's happiness and to tell him that he agreed with his father. The smile grew when Harry felt that poke, and the faintest of blushes spread across his cheeks.

"Thanks," Harry said more to his companion than his father. Lily came up to the pair once more. "It's almost time for the train to depart. I'll write as often as I can. Don't worry mom, you'll see me before you know it."

Harry hugged his parents and before Lily could say anything, he darted off to where he knew the twins would be. The two were waiting toward the back of the platform. Both were lounging effortlessly against a tall lamp light. George had a book in hand, while Fred was playing with a snapping kumquat turtles. Harry watched with amusement while Fred squashed and squeezed the juice out of the candy turtle.

George noticed Harry first. The younger twin pulled on the elder's black Slytherin robe. Fred looked up and became effectively distracted, and the candy turtle snapped down on his finger. Fred crushed the little turtle head between his fingers and popped it into his mouth.

"Harry, what took you so long?" the third years asked him at the same time.

"What do you think took me," Harry said rhetorically. The twins smiled at the same time and draped an arm on either side of the eleven year old.

"The old woman giving you some problems, then?" they asked with mock concern.

"Have you ever considered just cutting her off?"

Harry gritted his teeth. The two of them both knew that the thought had crossed his mind a few times in the past. Several times Harry had dreams of running away to find the rest of his companion and joining him. His companion said several times that he was probably in no condition to look after him and that he had to wait for the right time. Harry dreamed of the right time; he knew that the twins dreamed of that time as well. The three of them had been waiting for that moment for nearly their entire lives.

"You know that I can't," Harry sighed.

"But you already have," the twins started together.

"Think about it, you're going to be at Hogwarts-" Fred started.

"She won't be able to watch you twenty-four seven," George continued.

"She won't be able to stop you from doing anything you want-"

"There's no stopping you from getting involved with your companion's _friends_," the two finished together. Harry laughed. The three of them had planned on his entry to Hogwarts for sometime. They had even had some helpful input from Harry's companion. The only problem was the fact that Harry wasn't already sorted into Slytherin.

For their plans to run smoothly he would have to be placed in the house of snakes, and like his father said, the Potters have been an unpredictable family to place. They just weren't like the Weasleys or Longbottoms who rarely had family members outside of Gryffindor. The twins and Harry's companion seemed very confident that he was going to be in Slytherin, but Harry still had his doubts.

"Don't worry about it Harry," George said with a mischievous smile. "The sorting process is actually quite easy. It's nearly harmless."

Harry let out a small laugh and climbed onto the train before his mother could find him with the twins. She had considered them a thorn in her side from the time the two of them put a broom stick in Harry's hands. James actually got quite upset when he found out, because he wanted to be the first to take Harry up to the sky.

The twins followed Harry onto the train sometime afterward. Although Harry had found Neville and Susan. The twins would have to sit somewhere else for a while. Harry looked to his two oldest friends. They had been his playmates from the time they were in cribs. Harry absently wondered if he would have to fight them one day. Eventually Harry came to the conclusion that he would have to fight them in the future.

The battle between Susan Bones and Harry Potter was one that would resonate within the wizarding world for centuries afterward. It would have been the turning tide for both sides of the war.


	10. In the Wake of Dawn II

No Warnings

Chapter 9: In the Wake of Dawn Part II

The train had begun to make its departure slowly. Ron had at some point made it to their compartment. The quartet sat and laughed together in what seemed like a happy little group of friends. Neville and Susan knew better though. They knew that Ron and Harry were just being civil at the moment. A lot had happened in the last five years. A lot for a group of eleven year olds.

Soon after the first meeting between the families of the Order, Harry, Susan and Neville started to visit the Weasley home. Harry started hanging out with the twins more often than the other children. One day, Fred and Harry pulled a prank on Ron. It was particularly cruel. It had been planned by Harry's companion, but no one knew that except the trio of misfits.

The prank had included a trip to Knockturn Alley and a nest of rather poisonous spiders. The trio had blamed the appearance of the army of spiders on accidental magic, because Ron accidentally bumped into Harry and broke his glasses. In actuality, Ron had said something that Harry's companion and the trio didn't like, and the trio of children got back at Ron.

None the less, Ron had started to dislike Harry from that day on. A sort of rivalry started between the two of them. Ron saw Harry as his greatest foe, and Harry saw Ron as an insignificant insect. The tension in the compartment was thick, but that didn't stop Susan or Neville from trying to make their first train ride to Hogwarts as pleasant as possible.

"What house do you think you'll get into?" the red haired girl asked.

"I want to get into Gryffindor. The family's been there forever. I want to uphold the tradition." Ron said with pride. Everyone chose to ignore the fact that he currently had two family members in a different house.

"I want to get into Hufflepuff. My entire family has always been in that house!" Susan exclaimed happily, but then frowned when she saw Neville and Ron snicker. "What?'

"Hufflepuff, really?" Ron asked. Neville took a calming breath.

"To be honest, I'm a little worried that I'll be sorted into Hufflepuff," Neville let out his fears. "I just want to make my parents proud."

"Hufflepuff is a great house that has produced several successful wizards and witches! Right Harry!" Susan put Harry on the spot.

"Some of my family's most famous witches and wizards were sorted into Hufflepuff," Harry said complacently. Susan nodded whole heartedly beside the dark haired boy.

"So, Harry, what house do you want to be in?" Susan asked with genuine curiosity. The other two boys looked at Harry with curiosity as well. They all knew that Harry's mother wanted him in Ravenclaw and his father wanted him in Gryffindor. Harry had never expressed any interest in any one particular house.

"To be honest I'm not sure," Harry said glancing up at Susan. The soft spoken but fiery girl wouldn't take that answer.

"No, really Harry, what house do you _want_ to be in?" Susan asked again. Harry was annoyed with being on the spot in critical moments like that.

"I was thinking Ravenclaw or Slytherin," Harry said finally. At the looks of the faces around him, Harry followed with, "Let me explain first. I know that my mom wants me to be Ravenclaw and my dad wants me to be a Gryffindor, but let's face this: I'm not boisterous or bold enough to be a Gryffindor. I chose Ravenclaw, because I feel like I need to be around a more…study intensive environment. And we all know that I'm going to need that if I want to have a career within the Ministry I'm going to need to study hard and have others help me. The only reason I want to be a Slytherin is because I want to see the look on my mother's face when she finds out that I got in the house of snakes."

Neville started to nod with understanding. Ron was a little more reluctant to agree with Harry, but he couldn't deny that Lily Potter's reaction would be one for the ages. Susan however wasn't pleased.

"Harry, believe it or not this is a pivotal moment in our lives. You don't want to have to regret something in the future just because you wanted to make your mom angry." Susan explained. Harry was always surprised by his friend's keen intellect and wisdom.

"I know, but it's not like that's going to happen anyway. The last five or so generations of Potter men have been Gryffindors. I just thought that it would be funny." Harry said with false guilt. Harry wanted nothing more than to be a member of the house of snakes. To be a part of a great lineage; to be a part of his companion's lineage.

"It would be funny, though," Neville said from his seat. He popped a chocolate frog in his mouth as he spoke. "I mean, how often to we get to see Lily Potter freak out over her son."

The quartet laughed together. Some of the funniest moments they had together was when they bashed on their parents. It was nothing ever bad. There was an unspoken line that none of them ever crossed. Lily though was the one they made fun of the most, just because she was one of the most overprotective people the quartet had ever met. She would freak out over the littlest of things.

One the groups favorite stories was about the time the twins pretended to accidentally stab Harry. They had spread strawberry jelly all over his shirt. Lily was so upset with the twins that she had banned Harry from visiting the Weasley's for nearly three months. It took another four months for Molly and Lily to see eye to eye after that. That was the first time Lily had gone after the twins.

The event was an endless source of amusement for all of the children. The twins still swore that they almost died. Harry didn't like that event though. It made Lily annoyingly suspicious of the twins, so when they were sorted into Slytherin she had banned him from being alone with them. That also annoyed his companion. It had put a damper on his plans, but an obsessively protective mother was not enough to stop him from getting what he wanted.

That was one of the things that Harry most admired about his companion. He was never afraid of going after what he wanted. No matter the consequences. A small prod at the back of his mind brought Harry from his thoughts. His companion was trying to tell him something. Harry opened his mind to his companion.

An image of a room lofted into his mind. The room was grand and elegant. The walls were a soft beige color with black detail work running along the top of the walls. There was a small table with two chairs that matched the walls in the corner of the room. Next the table was a bookshelf filled with old and obscure books.

There was also an armoire that was hand carved delicately. The style matched the four poster bed frame that housed a bed too good for a king. The bed was draped in black and silver linens of both cotton and silk. Harry was awed by the image of the room. It was an image that his companion showed him often. It was like a promise of things to come. A small taste of the things that Harry would have in the future. That was what his companion said at least.

The image of the immaculate room floated around Harry's mind for while. Harry never understood what his companion was trying to say when he conjured the room. Harry wasn't allowed to dwell on it for long, because Neville jumped up in a panic. The laughter that had continued while Harry thought was cut off by the look of horror upon the Longbottom heir's face.

"You guys," Neville said shakily, "Trevor has gone missing! I have to find him!" Before anyone could say anything, Neville tore out of the compartment in a clumsy rush. Harry looked around a little confused.

"What just happened?" the green eyed boy asked.

"His great uncle gave him a toad as a gift for getting into Hogwarts," Susan explained.

"Why a toad?" Ron asked. Susan only shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the compartment to look for Neville. Harry found himself alone with the youngest Weasley boy. Harry continued to look at the book that he had been looking at since the beginning of the train ride but hadn't really reading it. The silence was very poignant.

Ron suddenly threw himself up and was about to leave the compartment when Fred and George threw open the door and dove in and somehow managed to get the door closed in one fluid motion. Fred pushed Ron back into the seat and sat next to him and laid his head on top of Ron's and started to snore. Ron's face turned a deep red. When Ron tried to shove Fred off of him, Fred punched him in the arm. George sat down next to Harry and pretended to read over his shoulder. Harry didn't bother to even ask what was going on.

Moments later a bushy haired girl forced the door open. Harry immediately felt his companion's mood sour. The girl must have been a Mudblood, if his companion was reacting that way. Harry gave George an annoyed glance. George remained stone faced. Harry could see that Fred's fist's were clenched tightly, because his knuckles were turning white.

"Uh, hello," Ron was the only one that really acknowledged the girl in the doorway.

"Are the two of you aware that the toad you had actually belonged to a boy?" the girl said, ignoring Ron. She was glaring at George.

"You have Neville's toad?" Harry asked then smiled falsely. "Neville just left to find it. It's a good thing that it was with the two of you. Otherwise, some undesirable might have hurt it."

"I assumed that Neville would be with you." George pulled a fake smile as well. "Fred and I came looking for you the moment we found him. We wouldn't want anyone to do something unscrupulous to the poor thing."

"When Neville comes back he'll be very glad to know that you found him," Harry laughed.

"Don't think you can fool me," the bushy haired girl said angrily. "I saw what you were doing to it. I don't think that Neville would like to know that the two of you were trying-"

"Neville!" Harry and George exclaimed together. Neville paled when he saw the twins and Harry together.

"Harry, they need to leave now! What if your mother finds out that you're with them?!" Neville said in quite a panic. Susan's face was also pale, but she seemed to have taken it better than Neville did.

"As long as she doesn't find out, we will be okay. Right, Neville. Neville, look at me." Susan suddenly became very serious. "For the love of all that is sacred, do not ever utter that we saw Harry with the twins. His mother would flay us alive."

Neville visibly gulped and nodded his head. Then asked the question that he and Susan had been wondering since they arrived. "Why are the two of you here in the first place?"

Feeling left out, the bushy haired girl spoke again. "I saw them hexing a toad that looked like the one you described. It looked like it was in a lot of pain."

Neville, Susan and Ron all looked shocked at what the bushy haired girl said. Suddenly, Neville pulled out the ultimate weapon, a dungbomb. Susan immediately stepped back. Three horrified faces stared up at Neville.

"Now, Neville, don't do anything drastic. Put the dungbomb down." Harry tried to reason.

"Neville, the only thing we did was try and change its color, or turn it into a miniature dragon when you touched it but that was it!" George said half shielding Harry with his body. Fred chose this moment to get stop pretending to sleep.

"Neville, think about what you are doing. If Harry has to go through his first day at Hogwarts smelling like a dungbomb, his mother will have our heads. Especially the one who set the dungbomb off."

Neville's laughter unnerved everyone in the compartment. "If I tell her it was the two of you, then I won't be in much trouble at all would I?"

"I don't mean to add fuel to the fire, but that was very Slytherin of you. I'm actually quite proud," Fred said while pulling Ron in front of him. George was nodding furiously.

"I thought so too," Neville smiled sheepishly. "When I told Sirius that, he said that it was very Black of me. But enough about that! Hand me the toad or you all smell horrible."

"Someone remind me to hex Sirius the next time I see him," Fred said as he pulled Trevor out of his robes and handed it to Neville. When the eleven year old went to grab the toad, Fred grabbed the dungbomb out of his hand and tossed it out the compartment window, where it exploded outside of the train.

"I blame this on you Harry. You just had to tell him that he was related to Sirius." Susan said from outside the compartment. The group of old friends laughed about the situation, but the bushy haired girl seemed to know that the twins had lied. Her eyes never left the twins.


	11. In the Wake of Dawn III

Disclaimer: There are some parts that are taken directly from _Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone_, and some parts that are similar enough to prompt me to reaffirm that the FanFiction _Descent _is for entertainment value only and the author does not make any kind of money from writing it.

No Warnings

Chapter 10: In the Wake of Dawn Part III

Susan's fierce persistence was the only thing that made the twins leave the compartment; that and the fact that she threatened to tell Lily that they were in the compartment. After the twins left, Susan invited bushy haired girl to stay in the compartment with them. Harry's companion bristled unpleasantly when the bushy haired girl accepted.

Harry soon found out that the girl's name was Hermione Granger, and that her parents were dentists. Some of the next things that Harry found out was that Hermione was a know it all. Harry was surprised to find that he and Ron were able to agree on the fact that they greatly disliked Hermione. Although, Harry had a feeling that he was considerable more prejudice than Ron was. Neville was also having a hard time dealing with Hermione.

Hermione was faster than Susan to the draw, when she started a very long winded rant about how reckless it was to break the rules. Harry thought that it was a sucker punch that she had brought up the fact that none of them had even been to Hogwarts before and how he was going to get himself kicked out at the rate he was going. Susan almost kicked Hermione out when the bushy head mentioned something about dragging her into the mess.

Hermione immediately apologized and said that she was just nervous. Every time Harry tried to tune out of the conversation, Susan or Neville would bring him back into it. At one point, Hermione asked what book Harry was reading. The book was an advanced charms book, and the girl was looking at it longingly.

"Don't worry, we are all a little nervous," Susan said reassuringly. "Anyway, I should go get changed. I'm sure we are almost there."

The two girls left, and there was a moment of silence between the three boys.

"That was one of the most dreadful things I have ever had the displeasure of listening to." Ron said breaking the silence.

"I thought she was going to attack me with the way she was looking at my book," Harry cringed.

"She was worse than both your moms, Grans and Susan combined, on a shopping trip!" Neville said from the corner. Neville held up his Hogwarts robes. He ran his thumb over the Emblem of Four Houses. "Guys, I know that a lot is going to happen in school, and that some of us will probably be in different houses, but I really want us all to stay friends.

"Neville, all of us have been friends for as long as we can remember. We've all been through a lot already, and I think even in difficult times we'll be there for each other. That's just how we work." Harry said.

"You promise that we will always be friends?" Neville asked. "That even if something terrible happens and we drift apart, we'll be friends? All of us?"

Harry looked at Neville's slightly hunched form. It was a rare moment of insecurity for his friend. Harry knew that the Longbottom heir valued his friendships, and held all of his friends closely in his heart.

"Yes, Neville, I promise," Harry lied.

Students clamored off of the train as it rolled into the Hogsmeade train station. Small first years were lost in the sea of older students. Yellow, green, red, and blue badges colored the fronts of robes. They were headed toward carriages that were being pulled by nothing. Well, it would seem to be nothing, but in the Wizarding World nothing was what it seemed to be. Even from the distance Harry was away from the red headed twins, he watched George pet something at the front of the carriage. Fred popped his head out of the carriage and motioned for George to get in. A booming voice pulled Harry's attention away from his departing friends.

"FIRST YEARS! FIRST YEARS THIS WAY!" Harry, Ron and Neville whipped their heads around to see their largest friend.

"Hagrid!" Ron and Neville yelled together while Harry stood on his toes and waved.

"Arry, Ron, Neville! It's good ta see ya! Where is little Susan?" Hagrid asked quickly. "FIRST YEARS OVER HERE!"

"She's around here somewhere. With someone else probably." Neville said.

"Is this all a'ya?" Hagrid said softly and counted everyone. "Tha' seems ta be all ya. Now follow me and stick together!"

Hagrid led the forty first years to the very edge of the lake. In the distance stood Hogwarts in all its glory. No matter how many years passed, Harry was always awed by the buildings beauty and grace. Over two thousand years worth of wizards and witches trained at Hogwarts. Even though he was practically raised in the school, Harry couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with the fact that he would become a part of that history.

"Now, I want each a ya to get inter these boats here. And no more than three to a boat!" Hagrid said. Someone grabbed Harry's hand and pulled him into one of the boats. A skinny but tall boy with brown hair was pulling not only Harry but another person into the boat with him. Once all three of them were in the boat it started to move without any prompting.

"Sorry about that," the boy said. "I don't think I could have handled another moment with that girl."

Harry and the girl in the boat followed where the brown haired boy was looking. There was a dejected looking girl on the shore.

"I'm Theo," the boy said as he extended his hand toward both of the other occupants.

"I'm Sally," said the girl in glasses. She seemed to be very shy.

"I'm Harry. Who was that girl back there?" Harry asked while trying to hide the fact that he was eyeing the girl next to him.

"That would be Lavender Brown. She's nice enough, but she's too much like Pansy\. They think they like you and the next moment they are asking you to marry them." Theo shuddered. "I'm sorry, you guys were closest to me, and I really didn't want to get stuck in a boat with Lavender."

"It's okay. I was just worried that no one would want to share a boat with me. I'm actually kind of glad I didn't have a choice." Sally blushed.

"I guess the whole point of school is to make new friends," Harry laughed. As the boat came closer and closer to Hogwarts the quieter all of the boats became. The aw of the school stunned everyone.

The boats pulled up to a little dock at the very bottom of a winding staircase. Hagrid herded the first years into the shed that held boats. Harry realized how cold he was now that he was standing in a warm room.

"Everyone follow me and watch your step," Hagrid said again. Everyone wasn't looking forward to having to brave the chill of the night again. The students trudged up all of the stairs, what seemed like hundreds. Finally, all of the first years had made it to the impressive doors of Hogwarts. Harry knew that just beyond the doors was the Entrance Hall. Hagrid pushed the doors open and motioned everyone to enter.

Everyone entered the Entrance Hall. There was no one waiting for them, and when some of the students had turned around Hagrid had already left. Confused, everyone just stood just inside of the doors. Until there was a loud splash and a scream. Heads whipped around to see what had happened.

Hermione Granger stood soaked to the bone with water. Another splash and a burly looking boy was soaked as well. Harry looked up to see buckets filled with water floating above them. Theo noticed Harry's gaze and followed it to the ceiling as a bucket started to tip above the two. They both dived away to avoid getting wet.

"Look at the firsties dance!" a voice said from above the students. Harry recognized the voice.

"Peeves! What are you doing!?" Harry asked as he pulled himself up.

"All of you looked like you needed a bath!" the apparition laughed as he dropped another balloon. Luckily the other students jumped out of the way.

"Come on Peeves, this is a special occasion," Neville said from the opposite side of the room. Soon after a bucket of water was chucked at him. Neville was fast enough to get out of the way, but the others around him weren't. All of them got soaked. Peeves finally showed himself, but he was sticking his tongue out at Neville.

"What's so special about firsties?" Peeves laughed while pouring all of the buckets out on top of the students.

"Peeves!" a shrewd voice bellowed from across the hall. Some of the students turned to see a harsh looking woman with graying hair and rectangle spectacles. Her wand was out and pointed to the ceiling. Those that didn't turn toward the woman were looking up at water that was suspended in the air. "Stop this nonsense now!"

"No!" the poltergeist laughed while trying to get the water to move by splashing in it.

"Peeves, do not make me get the Baron!" the woman raised her voice just barely with impatience. Peeves suddenly stopped all movement and visibly shuddered, then splashed as much water as he could toward the woman and whisked away. "Now, let's get this mess cleaned up."

All of the students who had gotten wet were now as dry as a bone and warm. The water had vanished as well. Muggleborn students were stunned, and the wizarding children were all impressed by how strong the woman's magic was.

"Now then, I am Professor McGonagall, and in a moment I will lead you into the Great Hall so you may be sorted into one of the four House: Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. You will live with your housemates, learn with them, and compete against the other houses with them. The Sorting Ceremony is very important and all of you should be on your best behavior."

Professor McGonagall seemed to have zeroed in on Neville and Harry, who had found his friend when the professor arrived, when she finished. The two looked at each other in confusion for a moment. It only took them that moment to realize exactly who the woman was to them. Once when they were eight, their families had visited Hogwarts in the summer as a birthday gift. On that visit the two of them had all but destroyed three of the Transfiguration classrooms with accidental magic and dungbomb war. The two paled and looked straight forward without meeting the woman's gaze.

"Shall we," Professor McGonagall magically opened the doors to the Great Hall. Four long tables filled most of the Hall. Each table had students wearing badges indicating which house was which. Gryffindor and Slytherin were closest to the walls, and Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were in the middle. At the very end of the Great Hall was another long table, where all of the staff seemed to sit. In front of the staff table sat a stool with an grungy old hat placed on it.

When the large group reached the stool, the entire hall quieted as if waiting for something. Only a second passed before the dirty hat started to move. Where there had been stitches before became a mouth and the hat began to sing:

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hats sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The Sorting Hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring, nerve, and chivalry set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk us any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none)

For I'm a Thinking Cap!" (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7)

The hat took a slight bow and everyone applauded and roared for the old hat. After the hat bowed to each table, the hall once again became quiet. "When I call your name I want you to come forward and sit in the stool and put on the hat to be sorted." Professor McGonagall said while holding the Sorting Hat. "Abbot, Hannah!"

A blonde girl with pigtails stumbled forward nervously sat on the stool and pulled on the Sorting Hat, which went over her eyes. There was a moments pause when the Hat shouted:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

The table on the right cheered loudly and welcomed the girl with a series of hugs.

"Bones, Susan!" Professor McGonagall called. Harry and Neville perked up to see which house the girl would be sorted into. They saw Susan square her shoulders and hesitantly walk forward. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Susan's head as she sat on the stool. The Hat was on her head for moments before the hall resonated:

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Susan smiled brightly and ran off to sit with the other Hufflepuffs, many of whom got up to shake hands with Susan. The Fat Friar even gave the red head a hug. Susan shuddered for while after that.

"Boot, Terry!"

"RAVENCLAW!"

The table on the left cheered, and like Susan, several Ravenclaws stood to shake hands with Terry. Brocklehusrt, Mandy was also sorted into Ravenclaw. The girl who looked dejected on the docks, Brown, Lavender was the first Gryffindor to be sorted. The table on the farthest left cheered louder than the other tables so far. A girl, Bulstrode, Millicent was the first to be sorted into Slytherin.

Harry looked to the Slytherin table. The students sitting there mostly looked pampered. They were going to need to be whipped into shape, but they had potential. It would hard for the child of an Auror to be accepted by some of them, but Harry had a good feeling that they would soon be willing to follow him. Harry turned back to the Sorting Ceremony.

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Harry wondered how long the Hat would take to sort him. For Susan and several others the Hat shouted the house almost immediately. For others it took its sweet time. In fact, Finnigan, Seamus was on the stool for nearly a minute before the hat shouted Gryffindor. And Granger, Hermione was just a minute short of being a Hatstall before she was sorted into Gryffindor. Harry and Neville could hear an audible groan from somewhere behind them. Ron didn't seem to happy about bushy head being a Gryffindor.

When it was Neville's turn to be sorted he also was just shy of being a Hatstall. Harry wondered what was taking Neville so long. When the Sorting Hat placed him in Gryffindor, Neville almost ran off with the hat. Harry had to stop himself from tapping his foot impatiently the closer Professor McGonagall got to calling his name.

"Moon" "Nott" "Parkinson" the "Patil" twins and then finally "Perks, Sally-Ann" Professor McGonagall finally called out, "Potter, Harry!"

Harry took a calming breath and stepped up to the stool. The Sorting Hat went on his head, and, like everyone else, the went over his eyes. Slowly, like a trickling, Harry could hear a voice inside his head.

"Hm…hm…" the head said within Harry's head. "I see, a clever mind and courage…and cunning. Oh yes, very cunning. You know where I'm going to put you, don't you?" the hat asked, but before Harry could think of a response the Hat yelled out.

"Slytherin!"

The table on the far right cheered, and the Weasley twins were the loudest among them. Harry gave Professor McGonagall the Sorting Hat and strode to the House of Snakes.

"Way to be Harry!" the twins said. Although, Theo looked pale to see that he had actually met Harry Potter, the son of a distinguished Auror, he still offered to let Harry sit next to him. Sally from earlier, whose full name was Sally-Anne, also welcomed Harry. Draco Malfoy was not so welcoming to Harry. In fact the blonde openly glared at Harry.

But, Harry wasn't focused on Draco Malfoy. He was looking to the Head Table, specifically he was looking to the Potions Master of Hogwarts. Severus Snape looked paler than usual. Harry didn't doubt that he would have to be the one to tell his mother that he was sorted into the House of Snakes. Harry sniggered a little.

Dumbledore was the next line of focus for Harry. The twins had said that the old man had been…different from the last time they had seen him. They said that Dumbledore had actually seemed to be nothing more than a nice old coot, a very powerful old coot, but an old coot none the less; and that had been in their first year. They hadn't reported any changes in the man's behavior. Now was a perfect time to see the changes in the Headmaster.

The twins were right, there was something "different" about the Headmaster. Dumbledore was sitting in the middle of the Head Table smiling peacefully. It wasn't just any kind of peaceful smile, it was a genuine smile. It was unlike anything Harry had seen on the man's face before. All of the other times Harry had ever seen the Headmaster, Dumbledore had masked his reactions carefully and was always fake. The man in front of Harry seemed to simply be free.

Harry decided that it would be best if he discussed it further with his companion when he was alone or with the twins, and turned his attention back to the Sorting. There only seemed to be a few more until it was Ron's turn to be sorted. "Thomas, Dean" became a Gryffindor, and "Trupin, Lisa" became a Ravenclaw. Finally, Professor McGonagall called out "Weasley, Ronald" barely a second after the hat was placed on his head, the Hat shouted "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ron seemed to be very proud and thankful that he got into Gryffindor. "Zabini, Blaise" was the final Slytherin and student to be sorted. With that, Professor McGonagall rolled up her parchment and took away the stool and the Sorting Hat.

Harry looked around the Great Hall and at the faces of all of the students. They all seemed happy to be spending the year at Hogwarts, and Harry would be lying if he said he wasn't. Harry was ecstatic that he was able to study under powerful witches and wizards, but the green calculating eyes couldn't help but see the changes that needed to be made. He couldn't help but see that the fall of Hogwarts might actually be easier than he anticipated.


	12. In the Wake of Dawn IV

Parts of this chapter were quoted from Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7

No Warnings

Chapter 11: In the Wake of Dawn Part IV

Severus Snape had made several decisions in his life that he came to regret. One of them was calling his only true friend and love a Mudblood. Another was when he took the Dark Mark. His greatest regret was trying to eavesdrop on Albus Dumbledore and Sybill Trelawney at the Hog's Head. If he hadn't done that, then Lily might be happy today. But among his greatest regrets, volunteering to be the one to tell Lily Potter what house her beloved son was in had, in mere seconds, crawled its way into being one of his top five greatest regrets.

Of all the houses the boy could have been sorted into, he was in the House of Snakes. The one and only house that Lily didn't want Harry in. Snape glared at the green eyed boy who was smiling happily next to Theodore Nott. The boy just had to go and be sorted in Slytherin. Severus continued to glare at Harry when the child looked up at him. The boy's eyes always struck a cord in him. Severus hated how the emeralds would remind him of his childhood.

Severus forced himself to stop glaring. Instead he looked to the Headmaster who was chatting cheerily with Minerva. The was, of course, an enigma. One of the most powerful wizards of the age. He held several coveted positions within the Ministry and yet, here he was teaching children. Well, he hadn't been teaching children for some time, but the duties of a headmaster were akin to teaching children.

But that wasn't what made Severus observe the man in half-moon spectacles. Five years ago, the Potions Master had begun to notice sever changes in Dumbledore's behavior. At first, Severus just brushed it aside, but one day he came across the Headmaster muttering about how vile "the child" was. The dark haired man had no clue who "the child" was and assumed that it could have been the child that Voldemort once was.

Several weeks later, Severus had once again happened upon the Headmaster grumbling about a child. The second time, however, he was far more concerned, because Dumbledore was also muttering about how to kill the child. That night Severus grudgingly went to the home of the Potters. They had been having frequent visits from Dumbledore recently, and Severus wanted to make sure that Lily was alright.

When he arrived, he was met with guarded green eyes. Severus had been judged several times by several people, but he could never get used to that look when it was Lily staring at him.

"Lily, I must speak with Potter," he said civilly. "It's very urgent."

"Severus, I'm sure that this is something that I can deal with. What ever you have to say to James you say to me," was her cold answer. The dark clad man felt his heart be run through by her tone.

"Lily, please, I was asked to speak with him and him alone," Lily didn't budge. Through clenched teeth he continued, "The message comes from Moody. He came to me personally to give him a message. I'm supposed to relay the message to Black as well, and only the two of them."

Lily's face suddenly became concerned, "They're both here if you want to come in."

Severus groaned mentally. The only reason that he had brought Black up was because he knew Lily would be more willing to let him see Potter if his friend was involved. He had no intention of actually speaking with the man. None the less, Lily welcomed him into her home. He missed the days when she trusted him, but it was his fault that she didn't and he would live with those mistakes. Lily lead her old friend into the kitchen where Black and Potter conversing.

Potter's face became guarded when he saw who was with his wife. Black was more open with his distaste for the former Death Eater. Lily could only say, "Be nice," before she left them be.

"Snivellus, what are you doing here?" Black had all but growled.

"Sirius," James said with a sigh, "I don't think Snape would just come here without a reason. Hear him out first."

Severus could hear the strain in Potter's voice, "The message I'm delivering is for the two of you and _only_ you. This is your home, Potter, I'll leave the Privacy Charms to you."

Potter and Black exchanged looks and both started to put up Privacy Charms. Severus couldn't help but feel bitter at some of the charms Black was using. He had the knowledge of his entire line, and Severus had none. When the two were done, Severus pushed aside his thoughts and got down to business.

"I haven't come here on Order business, but on urgent business just the same." Severus started. "Dumbledore, have you noticed anything strange with his behavior?"

"Snivelly, don't just go rambling off about nonsense," Black spat. "Dumbledore is fine, but I don't see how, with you always being around. That's a damper on anyone's mood."

"I see that you are is as incompetent as ever, Black. I can only hope that Lily didn't choose to marry a man just as incapable." Severus turned to Potter who was in deep thought.

"Snivellus, I swear, if you ever-" Sirius started.

"What kind of behavior are you talking about, Severus," Potter said with a calm tone, but his shoulders were tense. Black scoffed at him.

"I've heard him mutter about a child. At first I thought one of the students had gotten to him; a great feat in itself." Potter perked up at the mention of a child. Severus swallowed then continued. "Just today, I heard him muttering about killing a child."

Silence was poignant between the three dark haired men. Not even Black had anything to say. Severus could see that the two of them had seen the changes in the old man. The only question now was, who was the child.

"Did he mention a name?" Potter asked. Severus shook his head. "The only reason you came here was because you suspect the child to be Harry, right?"

The devastated look on Potter's face almost made Severus feel pity for the man. "He looks at Harry sometimes with such an awful face. I don't understand. Dumbledore has always been a friend to me and my family. My great-grandfather was one of his dorm-mates…"

"James, it'll be okay. I'll figure something out. Harry can come live with me. I'll move back into Grimmauld Place, the wards there are some of the best. James, he'll be safe there." Black said with conviction.

"Sirius, I can't ask you to do that. I'll-" this time Severus was the one to interrupt.

"Dumbledore is one of the greatest wizards of our time, Potter," Severus spat. "If the Dark Lord could get into your home easily, what makes you think that Dumbledore will have a harder time getting in. At least make plans to have him taken away if Dumbledore decides that he'll come after the child." Both Black and Potter were shocked by his sudden adamancy.

"Why does Dumbledore even see Harry as a threat. He's just a child. Barely six years old." Black said.

"I think we need to figure out what is going on with Dumbledore's behavior. He wasn't like this when Harry was born." Potter thought aloud.

"Where to start though," Black sighted.

"Perhaps his brother," Severus said as if it were the most obvious solution. "One of you should find him and ask him about this. I'll keep an eye on Dumbledore. If he shows any sign of harming the child, I'll alert you as fast as I can, but remember that this is Dumbledore."

The two former Gryffindors nodded. Severus sneered. If someone had told him that he would have a civil conversation with Black and Potter about saving his child ten years ago, he would have hexed them into oblivion. Annoyed with his own behavior, the Potions Master turned on his heel and left the Potter residence.

Severus was brought out of his reverie by the sound of Quirinus Quirrell. The man who had his job was mutter and sputtering about promising new students. A well timed glare and the newly appointed defense professor was stuttering apologies and turned away. If the man was going to speak he should at least say something useful.

The Great Hall had suddenly become very quiet. Dumbledore had stood to do his customary beginning of term "speech". Dread once again creeped into Severus's bones.

" 'Welcome,' he said. 'Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!

'Thank you!'" (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7)

As noise started to fill the Hall again, Severus wanted desperately to evaporate into smoke. In just a while longer he would have to tell Lily that her son was sorted into his house. He cursed the child again, technically Severus blamed the boy's infernal talent for drawing unscrupulous characters toward him.

As the dinner dwindled on, Severus would watch Harry interact with the other students in his house. Several of them were wary of the Potter heir. Those that were wary had parents that were former Death Eaters or were afraid that the boy's father would know that they did something wrong and take them to Azkaban. Others were pulled in by the boy's natural charm. And the boy himself seemed to be happy and quite entertained. The Weasley twins had managed to find their way to Harry and were now putting things into the surrounding student's cups. Lily was not going to be happy about this.

Dinner seemed to tick by for the Potions Master in an endless array of foolishness. He just wanted to leave and get his task done with. So, when Dumbledore stood to say his final words for the evening, Severus almost sighed with relief. Almost.

" 'Aherm - just a few more words now that we are all fed and watered. I have a few start-of-term notices to give you.

'First years should note that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all pupils. And a few of of our older students would do well to remember that as well.'

Dumbledore's twinkling eyes flashed in the direction of the Weasley twins.

'I have also been asked by Mr. Filch, the caretaker, to remind you all that no magic should be used between classes in the corridors.

'Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of term. Anyone interested in playing for their house teams should contact Madam Hooch.

'And finally, I must tell you that this year, the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a very painful death.' " (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7)

Severus was openly glaring at the Weasley twins. He knew that they would be stupid enough to break that rule, and now that the spawn of Potter was here, the head of house was sure that the child would be prone to breaking the rules as well. This was one rule that the three of them must not break. The black clad man would have to keep an eye on the three of them.

" 'And now, before we go to bed, let us sing the school song!' cried Dumbledore.' " (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone, Chapter 7)

Dumbledore cast the lyrics of the school song so that everyone could see them. Severus could feel his face tighten. He imagined that several of the other professors were feeling the same as he was.

" 'Everyone pick their favorite tune,'said Dumbledore, 'and off we go!'

And the school bellowed:

'Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot.'

Everybody finished the song at different times. At last, only the Weasley twins were left singing along to a very slow funeral march. Dumbledore conducted their last few lines with his wand and when they had finished, he was one of those who clapped the loudest.

'Ah, music,' he said, wiping his eyes. 'A magic beyond all we do here! And now, bedtime. Off you trot!' "

Severus was only slightly annoyed with how Dumbledore encouraged the twins behavior, but he would contemplate on that matter later. At the moment he was headed for his private quarters. Knowing that if he delayed any longer than he had too he would be in a world of hurt. He ignored the little voice in his head that said the only reason he volunteered for that in the first place was so he could see Lily.

Severus muttered the password to his room and went directly to the fireplace and Floo called the Potter residence. Lily replied almost immediately.

"Severus, what house did Harry get into?" she asked excitedly.

"Slytherin," Severus didn't even hesitate to tell her the news. It was quiet for several moments, and the fire went from green to warm orange and yellow tones. Seconds later the fire burst with green and Lily Potter stepped into Severus's living quarters.

"What did you say?" Lily said through clenched teeth. Potter almost immediately followed Lily out of the fireplace.

"Lily, I think you are overreacting about this," Potter started.

"Overreacting! There are children in that house who belong to families with strong ties to Voldemort!" Lily yelled. "What do you think will happen if their parents find out? Hm? You think they'll just let Harry live a normal life? Well?"

"Lily, think about this for a moment," Lily tried to interrupt Potter but he pushed through. "Harry is the son of an Auror. If anything, children who have parents with Dark ties will shy away from Harry. And if my memory serves me correctly, the twins are in Slytherin too, and they will look after him. They always have. If that's not enough for you, then just remember that Harry is your son too. I'm sure he inherited your intolerance for nonsense and bullying. He certainly inherited your temper. Our son will be fine."

Potter's speech only calmed the fiery red head a little. Her eyes still burned with the fury of a mother bear.

"I want to speak with Dumbledore," Lily said not deterred from her war path.

"Lily-" Potter tried again.

"No, James!" Lily yelled. "My son will not be endangered while in school."

"Would it have really made a difference if Harry was in a different house?" Severus finally spoke up. "There are children of Death Eaters in every house, aside from Hufflepuff. If Harry had been sorted into the House of Badgers, then he would still have to take classes with students whose parents were once loyal to the Dark Lord. He could still have become friends with those students. You have little faith in the staff, Lily. Every single one of the professors at this school will protect every child, including your son, to the death.

"I'm sure you remember what school was like. It will be a long time before blood status will be completely wiped from the minds of the wizarding world. Right now there is a Muggleborn getting ready for bed in the Slytherin dormitories. In the House of Slytherin, blood purity is still a big deal. What do you think would happen to that girl if Harry hadn't been sorted into Slytherin?"

Lily had considerably calmed down, but the fire still burned in her eyes. "I'm going to see Dumbledore no matter what."

With that Lily left Severus's private quarters and headed to the Headmaster's living quarters. Potter shook his head and followed. Severus too followed. He was, after all, the only one who knew the password to Dumbledore's office.


	13. In the Wake of Dawn V

No Warnings

Chapter 12: In the Wake of Dawn Part V

Dumbledore had a feeling that a storm was brewing. He could feel it in his left knee. Over his many years of teaching he knew that he would be getting a letter from a very angry parent. What his left knee didn't tell him was that an angry parent would be standing in his office with a look of rage that rivaled the angriest dragon.

"Professor Dumbledore," Lily started, she was trying to keep calm that much was obvious. "I have been notified that my child has been sorted in Slytherin House, and I want him moved immediately to another house. Perhaps Hufflepuff, would be a nice match for Harry."

"Mrs. Potter, I don't see why Harry should be moved," Dumbledore tactfully appealed. "He seemed to have been enjoying himself, and even made a few new friends from where I could see."

"Friends with the children of Death Eaters: the servants of He Who Must Not Be Named!" Lily looked frantic.

"Lily my dear," Dumbledore's tone softened, "we should not judge children for the deeds of their parents. If we did that then I would be giving your son detention for fear that he would be breaking school rules, and the Weasley twins would be getting away with every prank they pull. Give these children a chance to make up for the mistakes that aren't theirs to mend."

"I want him moved to a different house," said Lily through clenched teeth. Tears were beginning to form in her eyes.

"You know that I can not do that Mrs. Potter," Dumbledore used his authorative tone this time. "What I can promise you is that Harry will be perfectly safe. One of your oldest friends is his Head of House, he also has two of his friends looking out for him within the house, and Harry has several friends all across every house. He will be well looked after."

Lily stood still for a great many moments. When she looked up, everyone in the room could tell that she had surrendered. That was something hard to do for the overprotective mother.

"Professor, I need you to promise me that he will be alright," said Lily shakily.

"I can guarantee his safety while he is a student at Hogwarts. I can not, however, guarantee that trouble will not find him." Dumbledore said with twinkling eyes. Lily nodded her head and left the room. James and Severus lingered. It would seem that they had something to discuss with him. "What can I do for you boys?"

"How are you feeling, Albus?" James asked. He of course was tense. A somber feeling crept into Dumbledore's soul. He had hurt the Potter family more than he could ever have imagined.

"I am fine. The potions that Severus has been giving me these past five years have been doing wonders. I feel like my old, happy self." Dumbledore smiled remorsefully. James smiled weakly. He didn't appear to be any less comforted.

"I still trust you Albus, truly I do, and I hope that you can overcome the demons in your heart," James said and left. Severus still lingered though.

"Headmaster, I'll have a new batch of potions for you. Also, please don't encourage the Weasley's behavior. They are hard enough to deal with on their own. They don't need any prompting." Severus said very seriously. Dumbledore could only laugh. Dumbledore was never sure if his former student did it on purpose or not, but he always seemed to lighten his mood.

"Do not worry, my friend," Dumbledore chuckled at the scowl on Severus's face. "Should they cause any trouble, I will see to it myself."

With a nod, Severus too nodded. Alone in his office, Dumbledore took a moment of recollection. With a sigh, the old man walked over to where he knew his pensive and memory collection was. With a heavy heart, Dumbledore willed his fresh memory away from his mind and into a tiny flask. He would have to look on it later, as a reminder of what power can do to even someone such as he.

Needing that reminder from a harsher source, a harsher memory was in order for the weary man, and he delved into the swirling memory in the pensive. The memory from five years ago.

Dumbledore sat at his desk in deep thought. Like so many times before, Harry Potter was on his mind. He housed the soul of the only true threat to his life. He needed some way to capture the boy, some way to kill the child before he became too powerful to deal with. He would not have another Tom Riddle.

He had already had the Potters in the palm of his hands for some time. The only question was how to get to the boy without causing suspicion. He might have to use someone to do this. Sirius Black and Severus Snape came to mind. Neither of them could be truly trusted, but their usefulness lied within the fact that they were both close to the Potters and they were disposable. Severus would certainly be easier to get a hold of, considering he was a teacher. Dumbledore wrote out a note and had one of the house elves send it to Severus.

A class period after the note was sent Severus entered Dumbledore's office. The dour man looked as unkempt as usual, although if Lily had died Dumbledore was sure that the man's state would have been far worse.

"Severus, I have a very important task for you," seriousness dripped from Dumbledore's words, but the dark man before him showed no outward response. "I must ask you to bring the Potter family to Hogwarts. It is imperative that they come here."

"What should I tell them?" Severus asked.

"Tell them that I have news on Voldemort's location and that they are in danger. Hogwarts is the safest place for them at the moment."

Severus left the office with void eyes. If all went well, Harry would be dead and the blame would be put on Severus or Sirius, depending on how the evening should go. It was a win-win situation in Dumbledore's eyes. So when James came back with Severus alone, he was quite shocked.

"James, there is news that Voldemort has plans to attack Harry," Dumbledore went into his story. "Some of his most prominent followers were seen. They had been foolishly talking about their plans. Thankfully, Mrs. Figg happened to be in the pub they were at. It is important that Harry be hidden somewhere safe."

"Harry is with Sirius and Lily at one of his homes. Not even I know their location." James replied. Anger flared inside of Dumbledore. The reactions he got from both Severus and James told him that his anger showed on his face.

"James, where is your son? Sirius could easily kill him and your wife-"

"Sirius is my best friend! He would sooner harm himself than me or my family!" James pulled out his wand, and Severus followed suit. It would be two against one, but Dumbledore was confident that his former students would loose.

"Do not make me draw my wands boys," said Dumbledore, who's face was alight with fury and looked every bit the warrior he was. "You will die."

Severus and James stood their ground. Their eyes and hearts determined to show down with the Headmaster. "So be it," Dumbledore pulled out his wand and prepared to fire a spell that would end his former students.

"Albus!" a hauntingly familiar voice bellowed with a fury that matched Dumbledore's. It was a voice that plunged the head of the Dumbledore family's heart in frigid water. A man of similar build and likeness to Dumbledore stood in the doorway. The Headmaster faltered and lowered his wand.

"Aberforth!?" Dumbledore was shocked to say the least. He hadn't seen his brother since their sister's funeral; not in person at least. The two had always met in letters or through others, but never actually face to face. "What are you doing here?"

"Look at what you are doing, Albus," Aberforth was teeming with rage. "ruining lives all over again, I see! Was Ariana not enough!"

Dumbledore paled considerably and stumbled to his desk. The old man suddenly looked fragile and old, but that alone didn't make the two young men in the room lower their wands. Something very strange was going on with Albus Dumbledore. He almost seemed lost.

"Aberforth," the old man mumbled. "something is wrong…"

Neither James or Severus understood what Dumbledore was talking about, but Aberforth seemed to have known. He suddenly just waltz up to Dumbledore and looked him square in the eyes. Recognition dawned on the younger Dumbledore.

"One of you needs to brew up a Calming Draught. The other bring me a pensive." Aberforth demanded. Neither of the young men moved right away. "NOW!"

Severus immediately left to his potion stores. James scrambled around, not knowing where to look for and was scrambling around the room like a mad man.

"What was I doing?" said Dumbledore. "James, my boy, in the corner. The pensive is in the cabinet in the corner."

James opened the cabinet and was met with several vials filled with memories, but it was the pensive that James took out and brought to the Dumbledore men. Dumbledore pulled memories from his mind and whisked them away into the pensive. Severus came back and handed him the Calming Draught. Dumbledore drank it in one gulp.

"What is going on?" James asked.

"My brother is a Dumbledore," explained Aberforth. "Being a Dumbledore includes some unfortunate circumstances. One of them being prone to excessiveness."

"What Aberforth is trying to say," elaborated Dumbledore, "is that too much of a good thing can become bad. I wanted peace, but became power hungry. It blinded me. You must understand…you have to see…I…"

James looked down on his old headmaster with pity. He knew that some wizarding families carried burdens and curses of old, but that didn't mean that he would suddenly forgive Dumbledore.

"The Dumbledore family are decedents of Merlin himself. It's very convoluted and it's hard to find exactly where the ties are made, but it is true." Aberforth started to explain when his brother seemed incapable of doing so. "As I'm sure you know, Merlin had a feud with his half sister Morgana. Well, at some point during the feud, Morgana put a curse on Merlin's blood line. His line was cursed with excessiveness. For example, our great-great-grandfather, Percival Dumbledore was a brilliant man, but he would sometimes get so absorbed in his research that he would do nothing else but research; to the point that he actually starved himself to death. In the case of my brother, he has issues with…everything!"

James looked back at Severus with a "Can you believe this?" look. Severus actually had a skeptical look on his face too. There was no way that either of the two men would believe such a ridiculous story.

"It's a hard thing to swallow, believe me, I know." Aberforth started. "But, I assure you that it is true. I swear on my life it's true. I know of a potion, created by our forefathers that represses Morgana's curse. In my fool of a brother's case, he needs it immediately, or he will be consumed by his flaws. Calming Drought will only work long enough for us to retrieve the recipies. We must get the potion brewed before the Drought wears off. He might be a fool, but he is still a Dumbledore. He will be difficult to deal with."

Dumbledore pulled himself from the pensive. He knew his crimes against the Potters would not be forgiven by his agreement to take the potion his forbearers created. He would be forgiven when he proved that he would protect Harry with every fiber of his being.

Dumbledore went back to his desk on shaky legs, and all but flopped into his chair. Deep in thought, Albus made a silent promise to himself. A promise to teach Harry all he needs to know to persevere through his most difficult task. With a deep breath, Albus Dumbledore prepared the beginning of the new term.


	14. Interludes Part I

No Warnings

Chapter 13: Interludes Part I

Harry dressed in his new robes, that now had the Slytherin emblem stitched perfectly to the front via magic. Despite Harry's calm demeanor his hands shook with excitement. He was finally going to learn actually practice magic; not just theory of magic that his companion had been teaching him since the time Harry could understand him.

Double checking his schedule, he saw that the Slytherin first years had Potions in the second block, Magical Theory in the seventh block, and Transfiguration in the eighth block. His Potions class did start until eight, but Harry was already dressed and ready for the day a little after six. What had him up so early was the fact that the Weasley twins' first class started in the first block at seven.

Harry's companion had insisted that the three of them meet before the twin's class. Harry himself wasn't sure what he wanted to meet about, but the green eyed boy was fine with getting up early. His companion had pestered him in the past for wasting the day away by sleeping, and it became habitual for Harry to rise early.

The twins however, were looked like they were dead on their feet when Harry met them in the Common Room. To their credit, the moment they saw Harry they perked up considerably. George asked how it was sleeping in the Slytherin Dungeon. Harry had found it very pleasant. The sound of the Black Lake's water pulsating against the walls had lulled Harry to sleep very quickly. The super soft beds helped a little too.

That was another plus to living in the dungeons below the lake and not the towers. Harry had heard stories from Bill about the storms and wind that howled around the towers. Harry didn't believe him when Bill said that the tower made up for the noise with best fireplaces in the entire castle. According to his father, he and Sirius had "accidentally" taken down the Silencing Charm around the Gryffindor Tower to listen in on the girl's dormitory; forever cursing future Gryffindors to the sounds of harsh wind.

Harry found the entire Slytherin Dungeon to be wonderful. The only thing he didn't like was the fact that the windows didn't have a view of the castle grounds. The windows looked out into the Black Lake. Although, Harry had already seen the Giant Squid living in the lake. In fact, the squid, whom the twins called Godric, seemed to like Harry. He always showed up if Harry was sitting next to a window. The twins found that hilarious.

The trio of Slytherins quickly made their way to the Great Hall. There were several third, fifth and sixth years in the Hall already. Other than Harry, it seemed there was only one other first year there: Hermione Granger. Fred scowled when he first spotted her, but Harry could tell that he was pleased to see the girl alone at the end of the Gryffindor table. Not many of the professors were in the Hall either. When Harry saw this he felt a small tug at the back of his mind.

Harry let his companion take control of his body. The twins were the only ones to see the change in Harry as he sat down. The possessed boy did not speak to the two ginger Slytherins. Harry's companion took parchment, ink and a quill from Harry's bag and began to write.

The twins were used to this kind of communication. Harry's companion never spoke to either of them when he possessed Harry's body. The companion would always write what he needed to say, and went back into the recesses of Harry's mind. This time was no different.

Harry's body slid the parchment over to Fred and put all of Harry's things back into his bag, and then Harry's shoulders slumped slightly and the generally dark look in his eyes dissipated. Harry began to fill his plate with pancakes and sausage. Fred pocketed the parchment and also began to load his plate.

"So, what class do the two of you have?" Harry asked while pouring himself some mango-banana juice.

"Double Transfig," said George while passing Harry eggs, "with the birdies." Harry laughed at that.

"What about you?" Fred said with a mouthful of bacon. Harry could almost see his companion scrunch his nose.

"Potions…with the birdies," Harry smiled, and George high-fived him.

"I know, you don't need one of us saying this, but just because you're a Slytherin doesn't mean that Snape will treat you like one." George said as Snape walked in. Harry couldn't help but agree with George. Harry wasn't a fool. He knew that Snape hated his father. The only thing that Harry had going for his was his mother. She terrified everyone with her over protectiveness.

"We can only hope that Mommy Potter is terrifying enough to strike fear in him," Fred nudged Harry. "I don't think she will though. Mum's best and worst scary faces didn't even faze him."

"I don't think I want to know," Harry frowned at the near evil gleam in the twins' eyes. It reminded him of Sirius.

"Don't want to know what?" the trio didn't have to look up to know that it was Susan who asked the question. The red headed badger sat down at the Slytherin table as though she really were a Slytherin. She, like Harry, went for the pancakes first. Harry passed her some toast and told her that she was better off not knowing and mumbled something about mothers.

"What classes do you have today?" Harry asked while keeping an eye on Fred's hands. Susan hesitated while she was watching what George was doing. The two first years knew the twins well enough now to know that they were up to no good.

"Well, I have History of Magic right away with the Gryffindors, and then I have Magical Theory and Transfiguration with you and the other Slytherins," Susan finally looked away from George when she felt her food was safe from harms way.

More and more students were piling into the Great Hall. The twins were going to have to leave soon for class. Harry could see that Ron and Neville had managed to pull themselves from bed. Ron almost immediately fell back asleep at the Gryffindor table. Neville waved with a yawn. Neither of them noticed that Susan was at the Slytherin table.

Theo didn't notice Susan either until after he sat down and asked her to pass the butter. The brown haired boy did a double take, and looked around confused. He recovered quickly though.

"Have you heard from you mom yet, Harry?" asked Susan with a glimmer of mischief.

"Not yet, but I'm sure that the entire school will know when I do," Harry shuddered.

"I'm missing something…" Theo said from his seat, confusion back on his face.

"I'm Susan, it's nice to meet you," Susan said with a laugh. "Should I call you Miss or Thing?" Theo laughed and Fred high-fived Susan.

"Theo will do just fine," Theo turned to Susan. "I'm a little confused at why you are sitting over here. You're a Hufflepuff."

"Well, Harry is my friend, and so are the two of them," Susan pointed at the twins, who were packing their things and as much food as they could into their bags.

"That I understand, but aren't Hufflepuffs supposed to be…more intimidated by the rest of the student body?"

"Good luck with that one," said Fred as he patted Harry on the back.

"Well, Theo," Susan's tone was more severe this time, "Hufflepuffs might not be as famed for their bravery as Gryffindors, but we are fiercely loyal. Being in different houses will not come between me and my friendship with Harry."

"Oh, um…" Theo was at a loss for words.

"Your family's been in Slytherin for a long time hasn't it," observed Harry.

"Hi, Harry, can I sit next to you?" asked Sally in a small voice.

"As long as you sit to my right," Harry said, while trying to stop Theo from talking. Sally gave him a strange look, but sat to Harry's right anyway.

The other Slytherin first years were now entering the Great Hall. Draco came to a complete stop when he saw Susan sitting at the Slytherin table. Crabbe and Goyle scrambled to stop in time. They almost ran into Draco. Pansy and Daphne ran into Crabbe and Goyle. There was a seventh year behind them who looked irritated.

"What is _she_ doing at our table?" Draco said loudly. Several of the already seated Slytherins looked to see what was going on. The Ravenclaws in the table over turned to look too. Even some of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs turned to see who was being obnoxious at seven o'clock in the morning.

Susan sipped on her orange juice while Theo was apologizing for something he said. Harry looked on amused and Sally looked faint at the whole situation. Draco, however, didn't like being ignored. His face was starting to contort in a scowl that made his face turn red.

"Draco," Theo suddenly shifted the conversation towards the Malfoy heir, "you haven't met Susan before have you. She's absolutely splendid." It was obvious the blue eyed boy was trying to smooth over his offenses toward the girl.

"I don't care if she's splendid," Draco near yelled again. "What is a Hufflepuff doing at my table?"

"Your table?" asked Susan irritatedly. Harry grinned wide. He was looking forward to Susan going off on a Slytherin, but he didn't expect it to be this soon. The twins were going to be sad that they missed this.

"I thought this table belonged to the Slytherin House, and by extension, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and therefore belongs to the school's student body. So really, this table's ownership is based on a come first basis.

"And you know what, I got here before you, so that means I have more ownership over this table than you do. Now, add the fact that there is at least one Slytherin here at the moment who doesn't mind me sitting here, which means you can not ask me to leave this table. If you do it will be met with indifference."

Draco was speechless. Theo gave Susan a standing ovation, which almost everyone who was listening followed suit. Draco then stuck his nose in the air and sat two seats away from Harry. Draco's group also sat at least a seat away from Susan.

"Please, other than Potter, no Slytherin would ever want you to sit with them," Draco said haughtily.

"You'd be wrong there," Harry smiled. Susan was smiling too. Theo and Sally were obviously confused by the pairs behavior. They looked absolutely happy to be insulted. Theo looked at Draco's group and smiled too. Crabbe and Goyle were swelling up like balloons, Pansy's tongue was getting longer and longer, and Draco's nose was slowly turning into a beak. The best part was that none of them had noticed, until Daphne screamed.

"I have other friends that are Slytherins," Susan beamed. The clapping came to an abrupt stop and Susan's face fell faster than a diving dragon. Harry and Susan didn't have to look to know who had just walked up to the Slytherin table. Susan was so pale, that her hair looked almost as red as Ron's.

All of the older Weasley children told stories of the most dreaded professor in the entire school. Every student in the Great Hall turned to look at the Potions Master. Sally looked absolutely terrified, and was dwarfed by their professor who was standing right behind her.

Snape's eyes were like coals. His hair was greasy and came down to his chin. Most importantly, he was completely unamused by the situation. Four of his students were now transforming rapidly. Snape's wand shot out like lightening, and the four students started to go back to normal.

Not even Draco or Pansy said anything when they were back to normal. Snape's eyes hadn't left the vacated seats of Fred and George since he had come over to the Slytherin table. Snape suddenly turned his head to the Ravenclaws, and everyone looked away from the professor.

Theo shot down in his seat as fast as he could and examined his food as though it was the most extraordinary thing in the world. Susan looked down and tried to hid behind Theo as much as she could without drawing attention to herself. Harry looked ahead as Sally had a firm grip on his arm. Harry's companion was seething with disgust at the contact.

"Who was responsible for this?" Snape's voice was cold, and the entire group of first years shivered, even Harry. No one answered. Snape made a noncommittal noise. "Those bothersome twins, where are they?"

Harry pulled his arm from Sally's grasp as gently as he could. His companion was plotting the poor girl's death, and Harry didn't want to push his companion any further than he had to with Snape so close by. Harry turned to Snape, "They said that they had Transfiguration during the first and second block, sir." Snape hummed and walked away. It wasn't until the professor left the Great Hall did a collective breath was let out by everyone.

"Remind me to not sit next to you if the twins are already sitting with you," whispered Susan. Theo nodded next to her. Harry finally said something when his companion calmed down. "Does anyone else feel the need to vacate the area as fast as humanly possible?"

In response, Theo grabbed an apple from the table and Susan had already made it halfway to the Hall's doors, and Sally stumbled away from the table and headed for the doors as well. Harry took a pancake and waved at Draco, who was looking quite embarrassed by what happened.

The four students were followed out of the Great Hall by a pair of Lions. The six of the students walked in silence before they all felt safe enough to laugh.

"What happened back there?" said Neville. Ron didn't look to pleased by the fact that he was talking with Slytherins. Ron wasn't all that different from Draco.

"Your brothers," Susan pointed at Ron incredulously, "put something in the drinks and food while no one was watching."

"Did it without being caught is more like it," Harry noted, both he and Susan had been watching them, but still managed to do it without them seeing. That didn't stop Professor Snape from figuring out who did it though. Poor Sally still looked terrified. Neville noticed this and asked her what was wrong.

"Won't we get in trouble too, because we were right there?" Sally asked. Guilty by association, Susan thought.

"I don't think so," Theo said. "I heard that Professor Snape doesn't punish Slytherins unless they do something really bad." The other children from wizarding families nodded in agreement. They had all heard stories from the older Weasleys. "If we had been in a different house, things would have been different."

"I think it would be in our best interest to go to class," said Susan finally. "If we don't leave now, we could end up missing our first class."

Neville rolled his eyes behind her and Harry nodded at both of them. Harry and Neville knew Hogwarts just as well as any of the professors. After all, they had spent most of their early childhood in the castle.

Theo sat next to Blaise who was already in the Potions classroom, leaving Harry to sit next to Sally, who was looking better now that she knew Snape wasn't going to punish her. Harry was a bit miffed that he had to sit next to a Mudblood. Although, it could have been worse, he could be sitting next to the Granger Mudblood.

As the time went, more Slytherins and Ravenclaws entered the classroom. Draco openly scowled at Theo and was ignoring Harry and Sally. Pansy was glaring at all three of them. Not that it really mattered all that much. The entire classroom was filled now, and there was no sight of their professor.

The birdies started going over their textbook materials and lulled into softly spoken conversations. The Slytherins were far more tense. Draco's group had yet to stop throwing the rest of the Slytherins childishly hateful glares. Blaise was now on Draco's list because Theo was sitting next to him. Millicent, who had sat with Tracey, managed to keep out of the fray, but the half-bloods sat on the newly deemed, Draco's side. That was seven Slytherins against four Slytherins.

Annoyed by the looks he kept getting, Harry shot a dark look at Draco. It was kind of like a warning shot. At the same moment, the door busted open and Snape billowed in. Several people jumped, a few even made squeaking noises. Sally was one of them. Although Harry wasn't sure if it was because of Snape's entrance or the fact that she had been looking at Harry's face.


	15. Interludes Part II

No Warnings

Chapter 14: Interludes Part II

Snape demanded the attention of the entire class in point zero, zero two seconds flat. All eyes were on him. If he was upset about what the twins did, it didn't show. Snape's face was a blank page. The way the broodish man was able to keep such good control of his emotions had always unsettled Harry. Everyone in the classroom waited with bated breath. He certainly had charisma.

" 'You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making,' he began. He spoke in a barely more than a whisper, but the class caught every word - Snape had the gift of keeping a class silent without effort. 'As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, and ensnaring the senses…I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death - if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach.' "

Harry just barely raised an eyebrow at the little speech. It both intimidated the students and compelled them to excel in the class. Harry wondered if the pretty words worked so well on Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors. Somehow, Harry doubted the words had the same appeal to the other two houses. It was also painfully obvious, to Harry anyway, that Snape liked to use that particular speech with out changing it from year to year. Snape then looked to Harry as if he was going to put him through the ringer. For a moment Harry actually thought that Snape was going to put him on the spot, but the pale face of Snape paled even more, and to the untrained eye it never happened. Harry sniggered to himself. His mother's craziness sometimes came in handy.

Instead of hounding Harry, Snape found some Ravenclaw to torture. The boy, who was obviously Muggle-born, didn't know any of the answers. As the boy was shown how inept he was, Harry was diligently taking notes. There were only a few others who were taking notes as well. Harry assumed that those actually writing down the onslaught of a cruel teacher were the ones that had actually met Snape before coming to Hogwarts. Sure enough, those taking notes were Draco and Theo. The other Slytherins followed suit in writing notes, being the little followers they were. Sally nearly blanched at the treatment of the Ravenclaw. Harry desperately wanted to roll his eyes.

When the hounding was done, Snape took points from those who weren't taking notes, excluding Crabbe who couldn't keep up with what the professor was saying. When that was said and done, Snape put everyone to work on a simple Cure Boils potion. Draco was having a field day with the way Snape said that he was doing the best. Harry knew that Snape was Draco's godfather. He had heard from the boy himself when he was bragging all night in the dorms. It had irritated Harry to no end.

Harry's potion was going perfectly, if a little slowly. Sally had no clue what she was doing, and Snape wasn't to big on helping others or showing an example more than once, so Harry sat there telling her what the tools and cauldron did, and explained what the ingredients would do for the potion. Harry caught Draco scowling when some of the other Slytherins and quite a few Ravenclaws were paying more attention to Harry. There was even a Ravenclaw who was taking notes.

"Harry, how do you know all of this?" Sally asked amazed as Harry crushed snake fangs.

"My mother brews all kinds of potions for my father and the other Aurors at the Ministry. I've been watching her doing it for as long as I can remember. She even let me brew an Awakening Potion once. We tested it on my father. It had a little too much billywig stings in it. He was bouncing off the walls for days. It was quite entertaining." Harry gave a hearty chuckle. Sally and several other students looked very impressed with Harry. "She is incredibly strict though, my mum. After that she made me practice every potion in the textbook until I had everything memorized. Now, you need to stir three times counterclockwise and fuse your magic into the potion."

Sally did as Harry told her. When Sally tried to infuse her magic into the potion it had turned an ugly brown color. Harry sneered inside, but he smiled reassuringly to Sally. The girl was thoroughly confused by what happened.

"The hardest part about brewing any potion is infusing your own magic into it. It's what makes potion-making a magic; otherwise Muggles would be able to do it too. Unfortunately, we'll have to start over. Go ahead and start crushing the snake fangs like I showed you, and I'll clean out the cauldron." Harry's voice was so sweet and reassuring that Sally blushed with gratefulness. She was sure that if she had been anyone else's partner, they would have yelled at her.

By the end of the class period only four groups had been able to successfully brew the potion. One was Draco's group, another was a Ravenclaw group, Theo and Blaise had just barely gotten theirs finished, and Harry had finished a potion, but was making Sally rebrew one for herself. Harry wasn't going to lie, he was finding her struggling to brew the potion correctly be quite entertaining. His amusement was easily hidden by the selfless mask he wore on his face.

What was stumping all of the students was the infusion of magic into the potion. Harry understood, that this part was pivotal to practicing magic in other areas such as charm work or transfiguration. It was almost basic. Harry was glad that his parents took him to get his wand on his birthday and made him practice as much as he could over the summer. He now had a good grasp of basic magic control, although it helped that both of his parents were prodigies in their own rights, and the fact that his companion's approval encouraged Harry to push himself further than what his parents thought possible.

Harry wondered briefly if the other students would have done better if Snape hadn't been yelling at them the entire time. That was entertaining as well, except when Harry himself got yelled at for showing off. That put a damper on Harry's mood until a Ravenclaw botched up her potion so bad that it exploded in her face. That had been funny. Harry sniggered at the thought as he put his things away.

"Potter," said Snape authoritatively. Harry stopped and turned to the professor. "stay back for a moment." Harry knew by the tone of the potions master's voice that the only thing that was keeping him civil was the fact that Harry was a Slytherin. Harry frowned and wondered how long that was going to last. All of the other students had left when Snape spoke again.

"I have a letter for you from your mother," Snape hid all of him qualms with the situation very well, Harry decided when he heard the very cold and void voice. A letter addressed to him was sitting on Snape's desk. Harry grabbed it and sure enough, there was his mother's handwriting. This was why Harry didn't get any morning mail.

"Did you write her sir? About my sorting, I mean?" Harry asked warily. Snape didn't say anything, instead the professor shooed the boy with a waive of his hand. Harry openly scowled at the man that was no longer looking at him. Harry left with the letter in tow. Harry became more irritated when he saw that Sally was waiting for him outside of the Potion's room. Harry didn't hide his irritation this time.

"Harry, I'm sorry I got you in trouble…" the Mudblood said in a small voice. Harry had to bite his tongue to stop himself from snapping at the girl.

"It's not that that's got me upset…" said Harry vaguely.

"Are you going to go back to Dungeon?" Sally asked.

"No, I'm going to see if I can find Neville," Harry said with forced politeness. Sally's face fell, but she nodded and said good bye to Harry. The green eyed boy then headed to the fourth floor tapestry that hid all of the history classrooms. Harry had hoped that Neville got lost around the area. As Harry actually got to the fourth floor, he remembered that Susan had been in class with him. Harry huffed and turned around. Only to be caught up in two pairs of arms and then was promptly dragged away.

"What're you doing all-"

"-the way up here Harry?"

"You don't have class until seventh block and that's on the sixth floor," the twins said as the dragged Harry down the stairs.

"I was looking for Neville," Harry let the twins lead him down the stairs.

"Why do you need to see Neville?" Fred asked confusedly.

"Snape gave me a letter from my mum," both twins stopped pulling Harry down the stairs, and promptly pulled him back up them. Soon Harry found himself in one of the dusty classrooms that was never used.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," Fred said while pointing to a ratty piece of parchment. Harry scowled.

"My father has been looking for that everywhere," Harry said accusingly with his arms crossed over his chest. The twins smiled sheepishly at him. The Potter heir shrugged and figured that it was in good hands all things considered.

"Neville's in the Gryffindor Common Room," George said still examining the Marauder's Map. "Ron's on his way to the Great Hall though. If you want him to open it for you." Fred grinned devilishly.

"You know that he won't after what happened the last time we had him open on of your Howlers." Harry was quickly running out of options. "What about Susan?"

Fred snorted, "Maybe if you beg her."

"What do you suggest-" Harry felt his companion tugging at him. He could tell his companion was annoyed with his younger and inexperienced wards. "Put the letter on the far desk and we'll open it from a distance. One of you know how to do that right?"

Fred looked away with an annoyed expression, but George nodded. Harry placed the letter on one end of the classroom and stood behind George who cast the spell. The letter sprung into the air and flopped open onto the desk. After a few moments of nothing, Harry approached the letter. Harry did a quick skim and handed it to the twins who were trying to read it over Harry's shoulders.

"That was anticlimactic," the twins said together. All the letter entitled was a congratulations and a do your best in making friends. All three of them frowned. That sounded nothing like Lily. The three of them took this as a blessing.

"Do you have a break now?" Harry asked.

"No, but since it's History of Magic with Bins, we thought that we could skip out after a little bit." they said together. Harry nodded.

"I have nothing to do for a while, and I don't want to sit and listen to Draco Malfoy any more than I have to." stated Harry.

"We can go check out what's in the third floor corridor," the twins smiled.

"Eventually, but not on the first day of classes. Give me a few weeks to adjust." said Harry incredulously. The twins laughed at him.

The twins had nearly gotten away with skipping class, but they were caught by Professor McGonagall on their way to the Quidditch Pitch. They got points taken away, Harry would have too if he hadn't claimed that he didn't know that they had class. With Harry's first source of entertainment gone, Harry wondered to the Black Lake where Godric, the giant squid, immediately swung its tentacles out of the water toward Harry.

Harry could hear Susan laughing at him from somewhere behind him. Neville patted Harry on the back. "Is it nice to know that if you fail with women giant squid will always love you?" Harry really wanted to punch Sirius for telling us some of he things he did. They were eleven years old. They should not know the hidden meaning behind statements like that, let alone be able to tell jokes about them as well.

"I was really hoping that you forgot that the tapestries sometimes change places," Harry said to Neville who was now looking very confused. "I was going to have you open a letter from my mother." Neville scowled and then pointed to Susan and blamed it on her.

"What did the letter say?" Susan asked.

"Not much, just the usual stuff like congratulations on getting into Slytherin and make friends." Harry paused and then gave Susan the letter. "It was weird." Susan's eyebrows almost looked like they were touching her hairline after she had read the letter.

The group of childhood friends stayed by the lake for a long time, and they were even visited by Hagrid, who nearly knocked down Ron, Neville and Harry at once. That was not fun. Eventually the squid left Harry alone, because he wasn't giving it any attention. The first years could have sworn that Godric was jealous.

Susan looked at her watch. "It's nearly eleven. Lunch starts soon." The others looked at her. "We should get there soon if we want to bombard the twins. I want to know what kind of punishment they will get for their morning activities."

The others laughed. Harry didn't get the chance to ask the twins what happened and was incredibly curious about their punishment as well. They hadn't even seemed like they got in trouble, but then the twins got in trouble a lot, and were probably so used to it that punishments didn't even faze them anymore.

When the quartet reached the Great Hall they couldn't find the twins among any of the tables. The Hall only had a few students in it. There were seventh year Slytherins and Ravenclaws sitting together. They seemed to be working on their school work. Susan studied the group a little closer and saw that there were even Gryffindors and Hufflepuff sitting with them. It seemed that Draco was the only one that was opposed to inter-house mingling. Susan scoffed at the thought of Draco Malfoy. Susan didn't like his father either. His mother was a little snooty, but she was also very nice. In fact, Narcissa was something of a role model to Susan.

Susan had aspirations to become a renowned healer like Narcissa was before she married Lucius Malfoy and became a wife and mother. In fact, it was Narcissa who first introduced the healing arts to Susan at a Ministry party once. Susan sighed. Her idol represented everything that she and her family were opposed to. That didn't stop Susan from admiring the Malfoy matriarch, but it did put a damper on her future ambitions. Susan wanted to study under Narcissa in the future. Susan didn't see that happening in the near or far future at all. Susan was brought out of her stupor when someone nearly knocked her over.

Sally-Anne Perks was practically running into the Great Hall. She looked to be in tears. Theo stepped beside Susan. The rest of the quartet was looking at him curiously.

"The other first years and some of the second and third years were making fun of her. They called her some pretty bad names." Theo explained.

"They called her a Mudblood didn't they," stated Harry. He almost sounded indifferent to the fact. Theo nodded.

"She took it well for a while. Apparently she was trying to focus on concentrating her magic, but she kept failing. Then Pansy got in her face." Theo scowled. "I think she was trying to impress Draco…"

Susan didn't say anything, but she squared her shoulders and started to stomp toward Sally-Anne. She was stopped by a firm hand on her shoulder.

"There's nothing you can do for her." Theo said, and explained further by the look on Susan's face. "She's not looking for acceptance from you. She wants it from Slytherins. Just think about it. If the other members of her house except her, that means she can rest easy. It wouldn't mean anything if it was someone from a different house.

"You don't have to live with her everyday. It's easy for you to say words of comfort, but you don't have to see what happens in the Snake Den." Susan looked to Harry. Harry only watched the crying girl. Susan followed her gaze. Sally-Anne was being comforted by some of the seventh year Slytherins.

"The one who just hugged her is a half-blood. The blonde girl is a Muggleborn, and the ones with brown hair are both purebloods. All four of them are very respected in Slytherin House." Harry voiced his observations. "Once Sally impresses the rest of the house, she won't have many problems.

"You see, Slytherin is a little divided. There are the traditionalists and the modernists. The house is nearly divided evenly between the two. Besides, there's a kind of finesse to getting the other Slytherins to…recognize you."

"Showing off in class is one of them," said Theo snarkily. Harry laughed at him.

"If you had the chance to show up Draco would you go for it?" Harry asked the blue eyed Slytherin.

"You have no idea," Theo grinned. "I've known Draco since we were in the womb. Our mothers would have…'play dates' while they were still pregnant."

"Must have be terrible listening to him brag about how much more room he had than you," Harry snorted.

"Will she really be alright?" Susan asked before the conversation could get anymore off track.

"Yeah, don't worry about it too much. The upperclassmen will talk to all of us about it later tonight I'm sure. The blonde girl, Elodie Williams, is the Head Girl this year. She takes these things very seriously." The non-Slytherins looked at the kind looking blonde girl with awe. Theo went to sit at the table that had the most Slytherins at it. He sat a little ways away from the seventh years though.

Ron immediately went to the table that had the most Gryffindors in it. Harry sat down to Theo. Neville and Susan stood at the Great Hall doors. Susan was deep in thought. Neville put his hand on her shoulder, much like the way Theo had done before.

"Don't worry too much about it, Susan." Neville reassured Susan. "Harry'll look out for her. It seems like…Theo?…will too."

Susan nodded, and she and Neville sat with Ron.


	16. Interludes Part III

No Warnings

Chapter 15: Interludes Part III

The twins punishments turned out to be detention for the rest of the month with Professor Snape. Sometimes they had to write lines during lunch with him, and others they had to clean the potions rooms. Although, detention three times a week didn't stop them from pulling pranks. Susan had stopped several already, and it was only the second week of school. One such prank she tried to stop ended up getting her banned from sitting at the Slytherin table. The redhead was still salty over that one.

Susan sat at Hufflepuff table talking to Zacharias Smith. Zacharias seemed okay, but Susan could definitely tell that the blonde Hufflepuff wasn't what she would call "friend material". Zacharias wasn't like Neville or Ron or Harry. Her three friends were brave and loyal, and most certainly not stuck up.

Zacharias had been going on about his heritage and how he is related to Helga Hufflepuff herself. No one saw Susan going on and on about her aunt being Amelia Bones, so what gave Zacharias the right to go on and on and on and on about his blood line. He was worse than Draco Malfoy. And that was saying a lot.

"You see, I am a direct descendant of Lady Hufflepuff herself. Although, it's obviously through her female descendants. As a matter of fact, I'm the first male descendant in three generations. I have thought on changing my last name to Hufflepuff. You see, I am well with in the right to do so-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Susan and I need to work on our Transfiguration homework. You know how Professor McGonagall likes inter-house relations." said the friendly voice of Theodore Nott. Susan knew that Professor McGonagall dislike Slytherins, in a tactful way; not like Professor Snape who openly expressed his disliked all of the other houses.

"Sorry Zacharias, Theo is right. We have to go work on our homework. You should probably go find Millicent and find what type of Transfiguration you were assigned." Susan tried to sound friendly. It seemed to have worked, and Theo lead Susan out of the Great Hall and to the library.

"You seemed a little annoyed. Was Smith going on about his heritage?" Theo asked.

"You have no idea," Susan sighed.

"I'm sure that I do," Theo laughed. "Smith has been to a Malfoy ball or two. I can certainly tell you that he is nothing like his parents."

"That's right, you've known Draco since you were little right?"

"Yeah, you could say, that my father used to be Lucius's boss. As a result, the two of have had the pleasure of knowing each other since we were infants."

"You sound like it's been painful knowing him for that long." Susan laughed.

"Well, Draco is a handful, and his father is a bit uptight, but it hasn't been entirely horrible, but Draco and I see things differently." Theo shook his head. "That and the fact that Draco is one of the most spoilt children I have ever met. Seriously, he freaked out over not being able to have a broomstick this year. His father actually stormed into the board of trustees meeting and complained."

"I bet that didn't get very far,"

"No, but he just about has the board of trustees in his back pocket." Theo shook his head again. "Oh, look, Harry and…"

"Leanne."

"Leanne are already here working on their spell."

"Do you only remember the names of important people.

"Only the people that have been to a Malfoy ball when I was there." Theo and Susan laughed loudly and were shushed as they sat down next to Harry and Leanne. They were both skimming Transfiguration books.

"You guys got inanimate-to-organic transformations right?" Theo asked Harry.

"Yes, it's actually very complicated. It requires an intense amount of magical control. I can't really get my head around it," Leanne answered. Harry looked as though he was concentrating very hard. Suddenly he pushed the book he was reading away with a huff.

"I kinda understand. A lot of magic needs to be infused into the object for it to turn into something living, then more magic needs to be used to sustain the life within the newly formed creature. That means a substantial magical core is needed to perform a transfiguration like that. Not to mention an understanding of how a living body works. It doesn't have to be a complete understanding, but a basic one. You have to understand that all of the organs and cells work together in harmony to keep the body functioning.

"If you are capable of doing that, and are able to perform the transformation, then the new creature will just function as a creature in survival mode, it won't have a soul and doesn't feel anything except physical sensation." Harry explained.

"Seems like pretty complicated stuff." Susan said in awe. "Theo and I have the Animagi Transformation. It's supposed to be one of the most difficult transformations for wizards to do. It's also one of five transformations that witches and wizards have to be registered for after they achieve it."

"Isn't also the only safe way for a wizards to transform into animals?" Theo asked.

"Yup, any other way, whether it's by spell or potion, the Animagi Transformation is the only way for wizards to retain their minds when they transform." Susan elaborated.

"Wow, you and Harry are really smart. I can't keep up with either of you." Leanne chuckled in good spirit.

"I only know what my aunt tells me. Harry's been studying since he could read and write. He's like a machine." Susan poked fun at Harry, who raised a brow at her.

"Other than the legal precautions, what else do you know about the Animagus Transformation?" Harry asked.

"Nothing, that's why we are here in the first place: to do research." Susan said defensively. Harry smiled and shook his head. The four students spent the rest of the afternoon in the library. They certainly didn't mean to be in there for that long, but Harry had to prove a point about a charm.

Susan slumped into the Great Hall and sat down next to Hannah Abbot. Hannah was very sweet. The two girls talked for a while, when Hannah suddenly asked Susan a question:

"Susan, do you really enjoy hanging out with those Slytherins? It's a little weird."

"Well, Harry and the Weasley twins have been my friends since I was a child, I think I was four when I first met the Weasley family and I had already met Harry and Neville. You could just say that I'm invested in our friendship. True friendships aren't something to just throw away when something get's in the way. You have to work for them. That's what my parents say anyway." smiled Susan.

"Well, your friends are weird," Hannah said and then pointed to the Gryffindor table. Ron was being held back by Neville and two other Gryffindors. The twins were standing in front of him and were flaunting something in front of him. From where Susan was sitting, she couldn't tell what it was, and she had a strange feeling that she didn't want to know. The last time she got involved with the twins, she almost got detention.

"Give it back!" Ron was yelling. It echoed throughout the Great Hall. He was lucky that none of the teachers were there yet. It was only a moment until Susan decided to get a closer look.

"Susan! What are you doing!?" Hannah hissed. Susan ignored her blonde classmate to investigate what her favorite red headed family was up to.

"Give it back, Fred!" Ron yelled again. Ron suddenly bolted forward, trying to tackle Fred. The older twin easily dodged and George laughed as Ron face planted into the floor. A lot of the other Slytherins laughed too. Other first year Gryffindors went to Ron's defense.

Susan pulled on Neville's arm, "What did the twins do this time?"

"It's not what the twins did, it's what Malfoy did. Ron and Harry were talking, and Malfoy put his two sense in. One thing lead to another, and Ron swung at Malfoy and ended up hitting Harry."

"He _hit_ Harry!" Susan panicked and searched for him. Harry was standing at the Great Hall doors scowling death at Draco. Harry's cheek had already started to swell and he didn't have his glasses. "Please don't tell me that they are fighting over who get's to give Harry back his glasses…"

"The twins were on Ron faster than Mrs. Weasley can write a Howler. It was horrible…" Neville shuddered. "They walked in to see Ron punching Harry."

"How did Harry get in front of Ron's fist?" Susan asked stunned.

"I'm pretty sure he was going to get into Malfoy's face, but things didn't go his way…"

"Lily is going to be furious," Susan whimpered. Fred passed Harry's glasses to George. George got up from where he was casually sitting and moved toward Harry. Harry was still death glaring Draco. Harry and George spoke for a moment and Draco suddenly got very pale.

Fred was still picking on Ron, and actually had him floating in the air now. Ron was cursing at his brother. George was suddenly next to Fred and said something that almost sounded like, "Mum will be angry if you just drop him". Ron then floated gently down to the ground and both of the twins patted him on the back and apologized. They then both turned their attentions to Draco who was looking terrified. Susan didn't blame him. The twins could be horridly mean when they wanted. Ron collapsed onto the Ravenclaw table's bench looking both relieved and terrified.

Suddenly, Draco was yelling out profanities as he floated to the very top of the Great Hall. Then, all sound coming from Draco stopped, but he was still trying to yell at the twins and anyone who was within yelling distance.

"Sorry Draco, but you should cool yourself down up there," the twins laughed together. They dragged Harry over to Slytherin table and completely ignored everyone around them. Susan decided that it would be best if she didn't try to talk to them. Especially when they were talking to each other in whispers. It wasn't worth getting hexed.

"Do you think the professors will notice Draco up there?" Neville finally asked after a bit.

"If they do the twins will be in even more trouble. Jeez, they are hopeless." Susan sighed. "You have your first flying lesson with Slytherin tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, why?" Neville asked.

"Just keep an eye on Harry and Ron. Draco will definitely try and do something during your class. Good luck with that." Susan patted Neville on the shoulder, and sat back down next to Hannah. "My friends are more trouble than a teething baby dragon…"

"All of you guys are really weird," Hannah laughed at Susan. Susan nodded and giggled back.


	17. Interludes Part IV

No Warnings

Chapter 16: Interludes Part IV

Neville sat up sleepily. The Gryffindor looked around his dorm. The clock that told them what block it was dangerously close to third block. Then Neville looked at the other Gryffindors who were all sleeping. The clock ticked closer to third block.

"GUYS!" Neville felt suddenly awake. "Ten minutes 'til third block!"

The twins, Anthony and Andrew Holiday, sat upright in their beds almost immediately and bolted to the adjoined bathroom and fought each other to get through the door. Seamus and Dean then pushed them into the bathroom, and Neville climbed over the heap of bodies on the bathroom on the floor to try to get to the best shower. Ron hadn't even bothered to try to get into the bathroom.

"You'll miss breakfast if you don't hurry!" Ron was throwing on his shirt. His buttons were all completely mismatched. Dean and Seamus popped their heads out of the bathroom. Dean had a toothbrush hanging out of his mouth and Seamus had toothpaste running down his chin. The two of them dashed back into the bathroom and then tried to put their clothes on as fast as they could.

The Holiday twins came out of the shower and were putting their clothes on in a more orderly fashion. Although they did look panicked. There was only five minutes until they had to be in class. Neville came out of the bathroom fully dressed. Everyone looked up at him.

"What?" Neville asked defensively. "You'd be an expert in getting ready in five minutes too if your Grams made unexpected visits. If you aren't ready before she shows up, then you are doomed."

The six Gryffindor first years sped through the halls. Ron had to be pulled to the Charms classroom. He was determined to go to the Great Hall, but there was no more time for breakfast. Dean and Seamus pulled Ron into the room by his arms. Ron was forlorn.

The Holiday twins walked in casually, Neville followed in talking to Professor Flitwick. Neville looked guilty and was shaking his head and laughing nervously. The little professor was laughing whole heartedly.

"I see, I see. Well, no matter. All of you managed to get to class before I did. Just remember to watch the time, or at least set an alarm. I'm sure all of you will benefit from it." Professor Flitwick laughed. Neville put a hand behind his head and sat down in between Ron and Anthony. Ron was grumbling something about food.

Neville felt overwhelmed with what Professor Flitwick was talking about. Something about wand movement being just as important as pronunciation. Hermione seemed to be getting it quite well. She had been answering all of Professor Flitwick's questions. She didn't even give anyone else the chance to answer any of the questions. Neville wished she could be as smart Hermione and Harry, or as brave as Ron and Susan. Heck, Neville was pretty sure that Theo was even braver than he was.

Neville was trying to get the wand movement down when Professor Flitwick magically stacked books in front of him.

"You're doing well, Neville. Just relax and swish and flick." the tiny professor demonstrated the wand motion. Ron wasn't doing any better than Neville. Anthony was doing better than the two of them, but he was still struggling. Neville snuck a peek over at Harry.

Harry was smiling next to Sally-Anne. Sally-Anne looked like she was struggling just like he was. Sally's glasses were down her nose and she was trying to get the motion and was failing miserably. Harry showed her again and it almost looked perfect. Neville pouted a little. Then Neville looked at how the rest of the Slytherins were doing. Crabbe and Goyle were doing the worst in the entire class. Neville wondered if they just didn't have any talent for Charms.

The other Slytherins seemed to be doing about the same as the Gryffindors, with a few who were excelling. Theo was doing just as well as Harry. Draco was scowling at Harry and Theo, and even occasionally scowled at Hermione who was doing even better than Harry was.

"Now you try again, Neville," Professor Flitwick pulled Neville out of his thoughts. Neville swished and flicked. It was still wrong, but it was better than before. Professor Flitwick was about to say something, but a loud explosion went off to Neville's right. Several books and papers went everyone. Seamus was staring wide eyed at the space in front of him.

"That class," Professor Flitwick huffed in shock. He was holding his chest just over his heart. "was a discharge of magic. Most magical discharges are caused from not using magic for long periods of time and spikes of emotional energy. Another possible reason for magical discharge is using a wand that is not suited for you.

"Some wandmakers think that the wand expresses the type of magic the witch or wizard is best suited to. I have a feeling that Mr. Finnigan will excel in pyrotechnics, but until that is covered, please be more careful in the future."

Everyone laughed at Seamus' pale face. Professor Flitwick put the room back together. Class continued to go on as though nothing had happened. Ron was still poking at Seamus about the incident. Neville looked back at Harry. His face was still a little swollen and looked blue, but he was smiling. Harry seemed happy in the house of snakes, and his mother was fine with him being in that house too so that was all good.

Class was suddenly over and everyone was shuffling out of the classroom, but Neville stayed behind.

"Professor Flitwick, could I ask you a favor?" Neville asked shyly.

"Of course, Neville. What can I do for you?" the professor asked.

"Well, could you charm my watch so it has an alarm in the morning?" Neville asked embarrassed. Professor Flitwick laughed at Neville.

"It would be no problem, but I'll teach the charm to you as well so you can do it the future if you like." Professor Flitwick smiled. Neville really like Professor Flitwick. He was always helping him out.

"Thanks, Professor!"

Neville walked to Gryffindor Tower with a smile on his face, trying to get down the wand movement. His trip was uneventful, thanks to Neville's knowledge of the secret passage from the Charms Tower to the Gryffindor Tower. Quite a few upper years were in the common room. Neville was sure that the other first year boys were already in the Great Hall trying to see if they could get food. Neville walked up the stairs to the dorms.

The dark haired blonde grabbed his Herbology books from his desk. Neville secretly enjoyed Herbology. There was something poetic about the art. Neville shook his head and lamented on the fact that the only thing he was good at was taking care of plants. With a sigh, the Longbottom heir went to the Great Hall to read a chapter on medicinal plants from his book.

Neville was surprised to see that a lot of the medicinal plants that the book mentioned worked just as well as some healing potions. Medicinal plants, however, are extremely difficult to grow properly, Neville read. The Gryffindor continued his reading.

_Medicinal plants that appear in both the Magical world and the Muggle world, or homogenous plants, like the Mugwort and Kava Kava plants, have no essential difference, unlike the Magical world's Mandrake which is significantly more deadly than the narcotic Mandrake of the Muggle world. Ergo, some plants have to have magic infused into them to allow the plants magical properties to bloom. For example, a kava kava plant that has not been introduced to an herbologist's magic is simply a pain reliever and a relaxant; however, when an herbologist infuses their magic into the plant, the kava kava can actually serve as a superb masseuse._

_Plants that are homogeneous to both the Magical and Muggle worlds, can revert to magical plants and nonmagical plants. There must be a constant source of magic to keep these plants at their magical best. Homogeneous plants that have lost a source of magic or have been given too much magic may try to sap any magical cores around them. Including the magical cores of magiplants and those of magical beings. When working with homogeneous plants, it is important to be on constant alert to magical exhaustion._

"What are you reading, Neville?" Anthony asked the reading Gryffindor. Anthony was smiling sweetly, almost like a girl, at Neville.

"I was reading about medicinal plants," Neville beamed. "It's really interesting! I didn't know that plants could become stronger with exposure to magic, and not only that nonmagical plants are amazing too! Even non-magical plants can grow back even if stems and leaves are cut off!"

"You really like plants, huh," Anthony looked amused by Neville's excitement. "I wish I was interested in something the way you are with plants." Anthony realized what he said and blushed deeply. Neville blushed too.

"Well, I spent a lot of time in my Grams' garden. It was all flowers and really small of course, nothing like the green houses here, but I always really liked being with the flowers and-"

An owl dropped a letter and a little package into Neville's book. It was a little early for mail, so Neville was wary that the package was a prank from the twins. Gingerly he picked up the letter first. His name was written in his mother's eloquent handwriting. He quickly opened the letter.

_Neville,_

_I hope the year is going well. I wanted to let you know that your father will be traveling to the United States for work, and won't be home for a while. I can't tell you much, but I was hoping that you would send him a letter._

_Also, since you don't seem to forget to write us in general, Grams got you a gift, to help remind you to write us every now and then._

_Love,_

_Mom_

Neville quickly opened the package and inside was a glass sphere with a gold band around it. There was grey smoke inside of the sphere. Neville squeezed the little sphere and the grey smoke turned red. Neville's face fell and he pondered on what he had forgotten.

The other Gryffindor boys had taken notice to Neville's new gift. Dean, the only Muggleborn among the them, asked what Neville had.

"This is called a Remembrall. If you squeeze it tight, and the smoke turns red it means that you've forgotten something. The problem with them is that they don't tell you what you've forgotten." Neville sighed as he racked his brain for anything he might have forgotten.

"Maybe you'll remember later, you never know," Anthony encouraged. Neville nodded and started to read his book again.

At eleven the other first years, third years and some of the seventh years started to enter the Great Hall. Neville had still not figured out what he had forgotten and the Remembrall was still filled with red smoke. Neville was pondering on what it could have been while nibbling on a roll of bread.

"When did you get a Remembrall?" Harry's voice filled Neville's ears. Sally-Anne and Harry stood behind Neville. Harry looked particularly interested in the small gift.

"I got it just today," Neville motioned Harry to sit down. "Grams thinks I forget things too much."

"You _do_ forget things all the time," Harry said as he picked food from Neville's plate. "What did you forget?"

Many of the other Gryffindors looked appalled by the fact that a Slytherin had sat down at their table. "I don't know yet…I've been sitting here forever trying to figure it out, but all I can come up with is nothing…"

"Maybe you just left something in Gryffindor Tower," Harry started eating an apple.

"No, oh, I remember now. What happened yesterday?" Neville asked Harry. Harry tilted his head in confusion, and then glanced over his shoulder to see that Sally-Anne was standing awkwardly between the Gryffindor table and the Slytherin table.

"You can go sit down, Sally. Neville won't let anything happen to me." Neville almost didn't catch the annoyed tone in Harry's voice. "What do you mean?"

"What happened between you, Ron and Malfoy?"

"Oh, well, Draco was making fun of Ron's family and what not, and when I passed by he insulted my family too. Ron swung at Draco when he threatened to get Mr. Weasley fired…something about framing him or something, I'm not sure. The next thing I know, Draco calls my mother a Mudblood and Ron and I went after him at the same time and then POW! Ron hits me in the face and the rest is as you know it."

"What did your mother say?"

"Well, from the letter I got from my father, she tried to storm Malfoy Manor. Apparently it was quiet a sight. It took all of the Marauders to stop her." Harry laughed. "Any news from Mrs. Weasley. Ron's not going to be punished for defending himself is he?"

"Nah, from what I gathered not even the twins are going to get in trouble. I think she's proud of her children…minus you getting hit and Draco staying in the Great Hall all night. Do you think they would have let him down."

"I don't know," Harry smiled, and Neville had a sneaking suspicion that the twins would have let Malfoy stay there for a few days.

"Well, just be careful. Malfoy won't take that without a fight." warned Neville. Harry snorted.

"He will if he knows what's good for him." Harry said darkly.

"If you start acting like the twins, I can't associate myself with you. I'm not good at avoiding pranks. Heck, I'm a bloody sitting duck." Harry laughed at Neville's attempt at humor.

"Don't worry about it." Harry patted Neville on the back and went to Slytherin table.

When eighth block finally came around, Neville was bustling with questions for Professor Sprout. Neville was fascinated by plants and wanted to ask the professor about starting a garden of his own. Of course he wasn't sure how well it would work with him being in school, but he wanted to try.

The class was still working on the basics of magical plants. Professor Sprout was talking about true magical plants.

"Now, what makes magiplants different from other kinds of plants?" she asked, and Hermione's hand shot up into the air faster than anyone else's. Neville slowly put his hand in the air. "Mr. Longbottom." Hermione looked put out.

"Well, true magiplants, have their own magical core that grows as the plant grows. Other plants have to have exposure from beings that have a magical core to become a magical plant."

"Very good, ten points to Gryffindor," Neville ducked his head in embarrassment. "Now, a true magical plant can be exceedingly more difficult to handle than a regular plant. For example, Devil's Snare…"

Neville listened carefully and even took notes on the lesson. Neville was writing down the difference between dragon's dung and mooncalf dung, when Susan poked Neville in the ribs.

"You're really good at this, Neville," she said in wonder.

"Well, I always broke things when I was at Grams house, because I'm so clumsy, so she made spend the days in her garden instead. I even helped plant some of the flowers there. There's not much you can do wrong with flowers though…"

Neville continued to take notes, and Susan tried not to bother him again. At the end of class, Susan stayed behind for Neville, as the dark blonde approached the Hufflepuff head.

"Professor Sprout, I was interested in starting my own garden, but I don't know where to start or anything, and I was wondering if you could help me." Neville explained confidently.

"Of course Mr. Longbottom. But since you'll be in school and are a novice, it's best if you start small. Do you have class next block?" asked Professor Sprout.

"Yes, I have a flying lesson next," Neville's head fell a little.

"That's alright, after your next class, stop by my office and we can talk it over." the herbologist beamed, and Neville smiled back.

"Thanks, Professor Sprout!" Neville gathered his things and walked right into Susan.

"Ouch!" the two said at the same time.

"Sorry, Susan," apologized the Gryffindor.

"No, it's okay. I wanted to talk to you about something." the Hufflepuff looked concerned.

"Walk with me,"

"Well, I want you to keep an eye on Draco. I've heard rumors that he's going to do something today."

"Don't worry too much Susan. You're starting to sound like Harry's mom. Besides, Sally-Anne was acting as Harry's body guard earlier, and I'm pretty sure he's really annoyed by it. If Malfoy does anything, Harry's going to lash out. I mean, his temper is almost as bad as his mom's. He'll be fine." Susan did not looked convinced, but she let the subject go.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins stood in two separate lines and were staring at each other, or glaring depending on who was in question. Nerves had finally hit Neville as he stood beside a broom that was looking more and more intimidating. The dark blonde took a deep breath and tried to remember everything Sirius and his father had told him.

Unlike Harry, who was a natural at flying, Neville had to work hard to keep himself balanced on a broom. One time, he lifted off without actually doing anything and ended up in a hundred foot tree.

The yellow eyed, Madam Hooch seemingly came out of no where and had already called for the class to start. "Everyone step up to a broom! Now, stick your right hand over the broom and say UP!"

There was a chorus of "UP!" all around Neville. Neville's broom didn't even twitch, while Harry's and few other's brooms flew into their hands immediately. Neville took another breath and more firmly said, "UP!" The broom floated about halfway to Neville's hand before it flopped to the ground. Neville had tried three more times before the broom lazily went to his hand. Neville was just glad that he wasn't the last one to have his broom in hand.

Madam Hooch went around showing everyone the proper way to mount the broom and correcting everyone on their grips. She was pleasantly surprised by Neville's near perfect grip and mount. Neville told the flying instructor that he falls apart whenever he gets more than five feet off the ground.

"Now, when I blow my whistle, I want you to kick off the ground hard, and hover for a bit, and come straight back down. Like so." Madam Hooch demonstrated. "One my whistle, three- two- one!"

On the whistle, Neville pushed off the ground with a little too much force and he jerked into the air. He wobbled for a bit before he gently leaned forward. He was glad he didn't fall off the broom at the mere three feet. Some of the others had though. A few of the girls squeaked. Sally Smith, one of the Gryffindor girls, was a natural. Her kick off was smooth like Harry's.

Madam Hooch had the class do this several times. She even allowed some of the more advanced flyers go higher. Harry was coaching Neville at about fifteen feet when someone knocked into Harry, who knocked into Neville because they were so close to each other. Panic immediately engulfed Neville's entire body.

The broom must have sensed this, because it started to vibrate and shake uncontrollably. It bucked Neville around and started doing loops until it had succeeded in knocking Neville off of it. The broom like Neville started to fall to the ground. Neville closed his eyes as he heard screams.

A hand just barely smaller than his own grabbed onto his wrist. Neville felt his body jerk up and to the side. With wide eyes, Neville looked up to see that Harry had a firm grip on him. He looked absolutely furious with concentration, at least, that's what Neville hoped.

Madam Hooch got a firm hold around Neville seconds later and flew him the rest of the way down to the ground. Neville almost wanted to kiss the earth. He could live with being firmly rooted to the ground.

"What happened!" The professor demanded as everyone landed.

"Someone knocked into Harry and Harry knocked into me and I fell off of the broom…" Neville felt like he was going to throw up.

"I lost control of this cheaply made excuse for a broom," Malfoy threw the broom on the ground. Neville glanced over at Harry to confirm the accident, but the rage on Harry's face was enough to shut the shaken boy up. Neville groaned internally. Harry wasn't going to be a nice person for a while. Neville could only hope that the brunt of his friend's temper was focused on someone other than himself.

Madam Hooch did not look convinced by Malfoy's show, but didn't press, because no one else did. Although, Neville was sure that the flying instructor was going to have a word with Professor Snape. "That's all for today!"

Ron and the other Gryffindors went to Neville's aid. Harry was in Malfoy's face as soon as Madam Hooch was out of earshot. Fury blazed in Harry's green eyes.

"If I wasn't the flier that I am, you could have seriously hurt me and Neville!" Harry said through clenched teeth. Malfoy's face paled but only slightly.

"Maybe the fat ass should have stayed on the ground," Draco shrugged arrogantly. Ron moved to go to Harry's side, but Harry had already punched the Malfoy heir square in the jaw. Crabbe and Goyle pounced on Harry. Ron did a running tackle at Goyle and Theo was trying to calm everyone down. Neville had jumped up and grabbed onto Crabbe who was trying to catch Harry. Draco had scrambled away from the fight when Harry advanced on him. Theo was trying to pull Crabbe of Neville. Both of the Holiday twins started to help Theo in that endeavor. Seamus and Dean had to hold Ron back, who had a bloody nose and was trying to go back after Goyle.

A long sharp whistle stopped everyone from fighting, although Harry was still death glaring Malfoy. Neville had a cut on his forehead and his lip was bleeding. Ron's nose was bloody and his eye was swelling. Crabbe also had a black eye, and Goyle had a bruise forming along his jaw. Madam Hooch, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore stood before the class.

"Seventy points from Gryffindor and Slytherin, for fighting," Dumbledore's voice was harsh and disappointed. "You eleven come with us, and Mr. Nott, would you bring the broom Mr. Malfoy was using along."

"Professor Dumbledore, I was the one who started the fight," Harry said with a deep breath. "No one else should be punished for what I did."

"That may be the case Mr. Potter, but we still wish to speak with all of you." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. The eleven boys followed the four teachers into the castle and to Dumbledore's office.

Each of the boys were asked to explain his side of the story. Seamus, Dean, the Holiday twins and Theo got to leave before every one else. The other six boys had detention, and Ron's, Harry's and Malfoy's parents had been called in.

James and Lily were acting as Neville's guardians, because his parents had already left for travel, and Alice wouldn't be available until the next day. Crabbe and Goyle's parents weren't called because they went to the defense of their friend. The only reason they got away with that, was because Snape defended them.

If that was the case, Neville wondered why Ron's parents were being called, but everything made sense when the Weasley twins entered the office. This was about what had happened yesterday. The twins looked confused at their presence in the headmaster's office, but when they saw the bruised face of Draco Malfoy they couldn't stop themselves from laughing. Professor Snape hit them both upside the head.

The rather large group waited for the parents to arrive. The Malfoys were the firs to arrive, followed swiftly by the Potters. Mrs. Weasley came by herself, most likely because Mr. Weasley had to stay at work. Mrs. Potter started to fuss over Harry, but looked at him sternly when she saw that he was still in the throws of rage. Mr. Malfoy was irate at his son's treatment.

Strangely enough, Mrs. Weasley was very quiet upon her arrival, although, all of her children certainly looked terrified by her presence. Mr. Potter put a hand on Neville's shoulder as reassurement. Mrs. Malfoy had been trying to heal her son's bruise but the dark purple mark wasn't going away, despite everything she tried. The fair haired woman demanded what had happened.

"I told them, that excuse for a riding broom went out of control and I _accidentally_ knocked into Potter and Longbottom. And he-" Malfoy pointed at Neville, "fell off of his broom. When we all got to the ground, Potter punched me in the face!"

Mr. Malfoy went on and on about how the fault was in Madam Hooch for not being more watchful of the students, and even blamed the incident on faulty brooms. This must have really irritated Harry, because he interrupted Mr. Malfoy mid-stream.

"So what you're saying is that the 'accident' was your fault, because you couldn't teach your son how to properly ride a broom that has gone out of control. You must be really pathetic, I mean, he has been boasting about his flying skills since we arrived at school. I would be ashamed if you were-"

"Harry James!" hissed Lily with so much force that all of the children and even two of the adults in the room flinched. "Mr. Malfoy, I apologize on behalf of my son, but he does have some merit to his words. Madam Hooch has been the flying instructor at this school since before we were here. She would not have allowed anyone to fly higher than their ability would have let them. That means either your son went to high or there was foul play."

"How dare you insinuate that my son did anything wrong! Your son was the one that started the fight in the first place!" Mrs. Malfoy nearly shrieked at Mrs. Potter.

"Your son started this yesterday, when he threatened to use his father's power to get Mr. Weasley fired and called my mother a Mudblood." Harry stared directly into Mrs. Malfoy's eyes. "Very unbecoming behavior for a pureblood."

The room went very quiet for a split second, and then there was a furious explosion of noise and movement. Mrs. Malfoy defended her son with passion that rivaled Mrs. Potter's. Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy were also at words. The professors were trying to get everyone to calm down, but the more they tried the more the situation got out of hand. Harry was death glaring Malfoy.

Neville shuddered. It had been a long time since Harry was this angry at someone. Usually Harry was calm and collected like his father was, but every now and then he would turn into a monster with rage that equaled his mothers. With all of the yelling, Neville noticed that Mrs. Weasley was suspiciously quiet. Neville shot a questioning glance at the Weasley boys, but they were all staring forward trying not to make eye contact with anyone.

"Everyone here is acting like children," Mrs. Weasley finally said, and the Malfoys and Potters stopped what they were doing. "It's true that older brooms are prone to be temperamental with age, but there is a spell that can detect when a broom has gone out of control on its own." Mrs. Weasley looked at the twins. "It's actually an easy bit of magic." Neville noticed that Draco had suddenly became very pale.

"Mrs. Weasley is quite correct," Professor Dumbledore finally spoke up. He too had been strangely quiet during the whole fiasco. "Which is why the broom had been brought before us. Although, what brings all of the parents here today is in fact the incident that had happened yesterday.

"I advise you parents to have a long, long discussion with them about their behavior. Today, we need to discuss what punishment will befall these students."

"Professor Dumbledore, I already told you that I will take full responsibility for today's fight," Harry said to the exasperation of his parents.

"Be that as it may, Harry, but you are not the only one in fault here," Professor Dumbledore smiled proudly at Harry.

"What if all of us took detention for a while," George said from his seat. "And to settle everything between the lot of us, we have Harry and Draco try out for the Slytherin Quidditch team."

"No! We already agreed that Harry wouldn't be able to try out for Quidditch until he had graduated!" Ron bolted up from his chair. Neville was in agreement with Ron on this case.

"I wonder if you'd be saying that if Harry had been sorted into Gryffindor," Fred shook his head, and Ron turned bright red. "I think that everything works itself out if we do it this way."

"How so, my dear boy?" asked Professor Dumbledore, who seemed really confused.

"Well, it's true, that Draco has been going on and on about how great a flyer he is, and that he was upset that he couldn't have his own broom on campus. He says that he could make the team no problem." Fred explained.

"And we may have let it slip that Harry was the best flyer in school," George continued on. "That may have actually been the start of all this fighting don't you thing Gred?"

"Most certainly Feorge." Fred shook his head in agreement. "If we do it this way, everyone gets detention who was involved, and we can settle the first agreement. I highly doubt that a first year can even make the team anyway. They never do."

"Oh, and this keeps any unseemly blemishes of our permanent record, too!" George smiled. Mr. Malfoy's hand twitched at the mention of permanent record, and Draco paled even further. Neville was sure that all of the parents would be glad with this idea. He was surprised when Mr. Potter spoke up.

"That doesn't change the fact that Neville was knocked off of the broom in the first place. He could have gotten severely hurt if Harry or Madam Hooch had not been there. I think his parents should decide the course of action that should be taken, if this truly wasn't an accident." Mr. Potter's voice was full with determination.

"I shouldn't have been as high as I was, and my broom went out of control because I panicked. If I was more confident in the air I would have been fine. Besides, it could have been a lot worse." Neville tried to placate the Potter head.

"I do agree with, Mr. Potter," Dumbledore finally said. "I'll have your mother come straight away to discuss on what she would like to have done with the matter, or if you'd like we could have your grandmother come in her place."

"If Grams comes instead of my mum, Grams will demand that _me_ and Malfoy be hung by our toes for three days…" Neville shuddered. All three of the Malfoys blanched. "We can just wait until Mum comes home. She should be back soon, but Dad won't be around for a while."

Dumbledore nodded solemnly before he spoke. "Well, then, if we are all agreed upon, we shall go ahead to with the twins suggestion. Each family will be spoken to with their child's head of house and myself, and then, of course you parents are free to leave." The tone in which Dumbledore spoke left no room for argument. "Now who would like to go first?"

The Malfoys opted to go first. Everyone else moved to one of the headmaster's side rooms. No matter how hard Neville tried to listen to what was going on in the office he couldn't hear a peep. The twins were having a similar problem.

"Harry," Mrs. Potter started, her tone was crisp, "what on earth possessed you to hit Draco Malfoy."

"He called you a _Mudblood_ and then he tried to knock me off of my broom, but got Neville instead! He's lucky I only hit him!" Harry snapped.

"Harry, that's no excuse to hit someone!" Mrs. Potter raised her voice.

"Would you have rather had me try to curse him? Or knock him off of his broom?!" Harry yelled back.

"Harry," Mr. Potter's voice was like a soothing sheet of ice compared to the heatedly angry tones of his family. "There is no excuse for violent behavior, that being said, I'm proud that you defended what you believed in. However, you are still too young to take things into your own hands. When you are seventeen, you can decide for yourself what the best course of action is.

"You could have just told someone that you were having problems with Draco, and they would have helped you. Lily," Mr. Potter turned to his wife who looked as though she was trying very hard to keep herself calm. "Draco Malfoy deserved to be tied to a tree and fed to hippogriffs-"

"James!" Lily was aghast by the description.

"That being said, since he is only a child, he doesn't quite deserve such harsh treatment. If it was his father that said it, I would have Sirius conger self-tying rope." Mr. Potter said with a straight face. Mrs. Potter sighed she knew that there was no point in arguing with Mr. Potter. Neville admired his ability to diffuse tense situations. Neville sighed. It wasn't even a month into school and he had already gotten into trouble.


	18. Interludes Part V

Warnings: Sexual References.

Chapter 17: Interludes Part V

Fred was waiting outside of the stall that George was in. Today was Slytherin House's tryouts for the Quidditch team, and George was taking forever. He had been dragging his feet all day. Tired of waiting, Fred pounded on the stall.

"Jeez, Gred, hold your horses, and let a guy piss in peace," was George's reply. Finally George came out of the stall.

"Let's go!"

"Wait, I have to wash my hands. Just because we live with Ron doesn't mean we have to be filthy like him." George shook his head. Fred tapped his foot as his twin washed his hands. George was like a bloody old man.

To Fred, three years had passed by the time the two of them had gotten out of the second floor bathroom. It was five decades by the time the two of them had gone to the dungeon and changed into their Quidditch robes, got their Cleansweeps, and get to the pitch.

Many of the upper years were already there. Marcus Flint, a fifth year and the teams new captain, was standing in the middle of the pitch, talking to Crick Shabes and Adrian Pucey, who were probably going to be back on the team this year, because they worked so well with Flint. Miles Bletchley was looking as bored as he always did. Terence was looking confident in his spot as seeker. Fred wanted to laugh at the guy. Harry was probably the flier of his age group, and not only that, Harry had been training with his father and godfather since he could ride a broom. Hell, Fred thought, Harry was born for Quidditch.

Of course, both of the twins had to try out for the team again this year, but they were sure wins for the team. Fred looked for Harry. He spotted the dark haired boy standing on the edge of the mass of students who were all trying out for the team this year. There was still a scowl plastered all over the boys face. The bruise on his cheek was gone, due to Lily's healing magic. In Harry's hands was the broom that Draco had "lost control of".

"Looks like Harry is on the war path still," George commented. "Just because Draco called his mum a mudblood. It's not like him."

"It's only okay when we call her a mudblood. Anyone else does it and he freaks out. Kinda like when everyone makes fun a' dad. Only the three of can do it and get away with it." Fred thought aloud.

"No, I think it was just an excuse he came up with… I think Harry's hiding something. Draco must have done something else to piss Harry off." Fred could tell that his brother was thinking hard.

"This is Harry we're talking about. Sometimes his temper gets away from him. You're over thinking this." Fred was pretty confident that he new Harry better than George did, but then again Harry was ridiculously multi-faceted. Fred shrugged his shoulders and looked for Draco.

Draco was standing among the girls that were trying out for the team. They of course wouldn't make the team because Flint was a sexist bastard. Fred eyed a busty brunette. She was one of the fifth years. The older twin watched as her breasts bounced as she turned to talk to one of the sixth year boys. He was small so he was most likely going to try out for seeker. Even from the distance he was away from the sixth year, Fred could tell that he had perfect lips for sucking.

"Ow!" a sharp poke in the side broke Fred from fantasizing.

"Focus on the task at hand and then you can go back to being a raging mass of pheromones." George said plainly. The two walked up to the large group of Slytherins. When they actually got onto the pitch, Fred could see that several other Slytherins were here to watch tryouts. Fred scanned the bleachers for non-Slytherins. He couldn't see them, which meant they took his advice quite seriously.

"Looks like your threats worked very nicely Gred."

"Indeed they did Forge. Looks like Flint'll start soon. He's almost as impatient as you are."

"Listen up everyone! We'll be starting the tryouts soon. We're going to start with Chasers, then Keepers, Beaters, and finally Seekers. But first, I want everyone on a broom, we're going to start with a basic warm up. Hurry up! Start with fifty laps around the pitch! Weasleys, over here now!" Flint said in his captain voice.

"What now Flint?" Fred asked.

"What in the hell are two first years doing on the pitch?" the captain sounded annoyed.

"Didn't Professor Snape tell you that they would be joining us for tryouts as a form of punishment? Well, it's more of a way to settle a fight. Look, you don't have to take them seriously unless you don't want to. Besides one or both of them might surprise you." George explained.

"I mean look at us," Fred said. "We tried out first year too, and we were substitutes, and second year we were starters."

"Don't expect them to make the team," Flint growled.

"Of course not," the twins said in unison as they both flew away. Fred could see that his brother was trying to conserve energy for the rest of the tryouts, but Fred was weaving in and out of fliers, trying to scare them and cause them to fall. He got a fourth year to stumble a little, before a zip of red hair just by their feet caused them to actually fall. Luckily for him, they were only a few feet above the ground.

The two of them continued to knock people off of their brooms for another thirteen laps. That's when the two brothers started racing each other around the pitch. They whizzed past their potential teammates, until Harry joined the race. The three of them weaved in and out of the inside of the pitch. Even on one of the crappy school broom, Harry was able to keep up with the two Cleansweep fives, until the broom decided it needed a breather on lap thirty-one.

After that, both George and Harry flew at a paced speed. Fred, however amused himself by doing tricks for about ten laps. The last few laps he slowed down considerably. Even, so he was one of the firsts to finish, so Fred decided to fly with George and Harry until they were finished. It was a while before everyone was finished even after that. Fred wanted to hex the last few stragglers.

"Now, that everyone is finished. I want everyone who is trying out for a chasers position to stand over here, keepers over there, beaters to the left of the chasers and seekers to the right of the keepers. This year, I want at least one substitute for each starter player, so we will essentially have two full teams. Ideally, I would like to have two subs for the keeper and seeker, and three for the beaters and chasers. So keep that in mind.

"Now, chasers we going to start by doing some passing and volleying drills. Keepers be on stand by. Beaters, the clubs are over here. Weasleys, don't hit anyone with them." Flint took the air after that. Some of the more eager potentials sped to get the clubs. Fred noticed that the heaviest ones were being carried two fourth years, so he marched up to them and took them from their hands.

"Sorry, but we use these ones," Fred said in a cheery voice, and tossed one of them to his brother.

"Ah, man I missed these guys," George had a soft smile on his face, and then it grew into a grin matching Fred's. "There's nothing like using the heavy ones. We really need to get ourselves the really heavy ones."

"What's the difference between the ones Sirius got you and those ones?" Harry pointed at the clubs.

"The clubs that Sirius got us are wonderful," the twins said in unison, "but we like practicing with heavy clubs. It makes using the oak clubs so much easier during games."

"So it's kind of like using a faster snitch, right?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, something like that. I didn't know there were snitches faster than a golden snitch." Fred said out loud.

"Well, Sirius is working on making one outside of his Auror duties. I think that he and my dad are going to start a sports store. I think that Sirius is going to retire early." Harry explained. "I asked him if there was a practice snitch that stopped and came back on command. He said no, and I told him I wanted one. So, I think it may be my fault if he does retire."

A stray practice quaffle landed next to the trio. A seventh year flew by and picked it up without stopping. "All right, I want all six of you to take a hoop," Flint addressed the keeper potentials. "Just do your thing, and block these shots. Chasers, I want you to by pass all of their blocks."

"What you guys should do, is practice with a ball smaller than a bludger, or maybe a faster bludger," Harry suggested.

"Yeah, that would be better than the regular practice bludgers. They're the same as game bludgers, except they bounce of you if they hit you. There aren't even practice bludgers that can get you accustomed to being hit by a real one." Fred complained.

"Yeah, but the professional teams don't even use practice bludgers, they just use game bludgers and have a medi-witch on standby for practices. Speaking of medi-witches," George suddenly changed the subject, "did any of the sixth years take Healing Arts this year?"

"I'm taking it," the sixth year Fred saw earlier, Felix Zanders, said joining the conversation. Fred couldn't help but notice his perfectly shaped lips or his small stature while he was this close to him. Fred liked his men smaller than he was and his women large breasted. When Harry stepped on his foot, Fred realized he was staring.

"Does that mean you will be Slytherin's medi-wizard then?" Harry asked. Please be the medi-wizard, Fred thought.

"If I'm become the team's seeker I won't; I probably won't be the medi-wizard if I'm a first substitute player. Second or third substitute and I probably will be our medi-wizard." Felix said.

"Well, that'll be hard. Terence is good and Harry is pretty good too." George said. Fred was glad that Felix was wasn't going to be the teams seeker. He wouldn't be able to…woo him.

"I'm pretty confident in my Quidditch abilities," Felix said determinedly. Fred was about to ask Felix if he would make a bet with him, but George, who always seemed to know what Fred was thinking, started talking before his brother could.

"Well, I hope you do well," George smiled. Felix blushed a little and Fred had to bit his tongue to keep himself from scowling. So instead, Fred gave the sixth year his most charming smile and nodded in agreement with his brother. Felix blushed even harder. Fred did a dance inside.

"Aright, now I want to have the beaters join in too. Chasers, get into groups of three and pick a hoop. That is the hoop you will need to defend, the same hoop on the other end of the pitch is the hoop you need to score on. Now, I need two beaters for every hoop. Seekers, I want you guys on deck, I'll release the snitches at random. Catch as many as you can." Flint demanded from the air.

"Wish us luck," Fred said in a charming voice as he flew away. He didn't see Felix blush again, but he knew that the sixth year did.

"You're planning on screwing him aren't you," George observed.

"I don't think I'll actually fuck him, but I do plan on having fun with him," answered Fred. He could see his brother shake his head as the two went up to the tallest hoop on the left side of the field.

"If you get hit with a bludger, you're out." Flint said and gave the signal to start. George nodded, letting his brother know that he should take the lead. Fred zoomed forward toward the opposing goal. He looked for the opposing beaters, and locked onto the bludger that was flying in their direction. Fred leaned forward, and the Cleansweep Five sped forward.

Fred nearly knocked one of the opposing beaters off of their broom by the sheer speed that he was going. Fred leaned back slightly to activate the braking charm and started to turn. Then, he braked completely and he whipped around and he bolted forward, swung back with his club, then slammed it into the oncoming bludger. The practice bludger soared through the air and hit the opposing beater that he had aimed for. The practice bludger of course bounced off of him.

Fred looked behind him to see two more another bludger heading towards the hoops, but a different beater got to that one. The bludger that had he had hit was already perusing another player. The ginger flew high above the pitch to get a better look at the area. Just as he got to a good height, he heard something whiz past his ear. Then Harry was barreling towards him, Fred got out of the way just barely.

Fred watched long enough to see that Harry had caught the snitch on the broom that Draco had "lost control of". Fred went back to his hoops. Between, Fred and George, the opposing hoop didn't stand a chance. They had gotten every person on the opposing team out, including the Keeper. They were pretty confident that they were going to make the starter team.

Harry had wowed everyone by catching nearly half of snitches out of the twenty times it had been released. Draco had put up a pretty good fight but he wasn't anywere near as good as Terrence or Felix. Even the busty fifth year, Serenity Bogule, did better than Draco. To the Malfoy heir's defense, Harry did snatch up any potential catches from him. Maybe George was right in thinking Harry was on a war path.

"Hey, Harry," Fred finally asked, "what did Draco do to piss you off so bad?"

"I've had to listen to his smart mouth since we got to school about how great a flier he is. He even talked about it in his sleep once. It just really got on my nerves. Not to mention that he and his gang have been pompous and annoying. I just wanted to put him in his place." Just then, Harry reminded Fred of Lily when she was furious. Fred chuckled with frightened amusement at the image.

"Alright, I think I know who's going to be on the team. If I call your name, you're a starter. Crick Shabes, Adrian Pucey, Fred and George Weasley, and Harry Potter. Unfortunately, we have to give the pitch over to the kittens for a while. The starters and I will discuss who would be good substitutes and there will be a list posted on the bulletin board in the common room. Starters, I want all of you to come with me to the Slytherin Drawing Room." Flint said. There were several disappointed groans. One of which came from a seething Draco Malfoy.

"Hurry up," Flint was getting impatient. Fred marched forward along with the other starters.

"Harry, how do you think your mum's going to take the news?" George asked.

"I'm sure she'll be proud. My father and Sirius will be ecstatic that's for sure." Harry said with a smirk. "Mum and dad had talked about the possibility of me going the Quidditch team. I don't think they thought it would be this soon though."

Fred sat with Harry a few weeks after tryouts during lunch. Draco had been thoroughly embarrassed, considering many of the upper years had been at the tryouts, not to mention his entire gang had been there as well. Pansy had all but ignored Draco for the two weeks. Unfortunately for everyone, she had clung to Harry almost immediately. Until, Harry's companion took over the green eyed boy's body and actually told the girl off, in not so pleasant words.

That had been the first time, Fred or George had ever seen Harry's companion actually use Harry's voice. It had been a little frightening to witness, and there were witnesses. It had happened in the middle of the common room. The twins had to threaten everyone who was in the room to keep quiet. So naturally, the Ravenclaws knew the next day, then the Hufflepuffs, and then the Gryffindors. By the end of the week, Snape had actually spoken to Harry about the outburst, but none of the other professors said anything about it.

In retaliation, Harry had the twins start a rumor about Pansy's mother. They of course had said that they heard a bunch of Ravenclaw girls talking about how Pansy's mother slept around and that her daughter would probably do the same thing. Pansy was now sitting by herself and looking like she had cried recently.

Draco had left Harry alone for the most part as well, thanks to both Harry's skill and his connections, aka Fred and George. "You said that Sirius sent you a letter," Fred said while watching a innocent looking fourth year Hufflepuff twirl her hair.

"Yes, he mentioned a surprise… You have a one track mind, Fred." Harry said suddenly.

"Just wait until you're a pheromonal teenager. I'm sure for you it'll be worse, because the only one to satisfy you is…well, you know." Fred watched Harry blush a little. True as it was, Fred did find Harry attractive, he just wasn't _attracted_ to Harry the way he was with others. For one, Harry was already taken, two, Harry was younger than Fred, and three, Harry's mother could be a psycho bitch when she wanted to be. Between a jealous lover and an over protective mother Fred knew he wouldn't live thirty seconds after trying to make a move on Harry.

Everyone else, however was free game in Fred's eyes and it was never to early to start breaking hearts. Lucy Peters, a half blood sat down to Fred. She was head over heels with one of the twins, Fred and George weren't sure which of them she liked, because she often confused the two of them. Fred found Lucy to be very attractive, and he was fine with her being a half blood, because it wasn't like she choose for her parent to be a blood traitor. Fred certainly wouldn't have chosen to be born to the Weasleys if he had a choice.

"So what do you think the surprise is?" Fred asked, ignoring the equally pheromonal girl next to him, which was saying something about his self control.

"I'm pretty sure that we'll find out during mail," George said as he sat down next to Harry. In some ways, Fred found George to be a complete mystery. He was positive that his brother was just as pheromonal as he was. He had caught his brother wanking several times, but the guy didn't seem interested in sex or girls or guys at all; when _he_ was ready to screw just about everything with legs!

Fred pouted next to Harry, then the first year spoke, "Yeah, I think you're right." Harry had received congratulation letters from everyone's parents and Sirius and Remus and even from avid Quidditch fans. It's not everyday you become the youngest Quidditch player in a century.

Sure enough, Hedwig, the snowy owl Remus had gotten Harry for his eleventh birthday, flew into the Great Hall along with several other owls. In her claws, and the claws of Oberon, Sirius' owl, and Quinn, Remus' own, was a long object. Fred was positive that it was a broom. The three birds unceremoniously dropped the broom in their food. Harry quickly gave each of them a piece of toast.

Everyone around them was immediately interested in what the item was. Harry quickly read the letter attached to the broom and tossed it to Fred. Lucy leaned against Fred to get a closer look at the broom, and he became hyper aware of her. The way the side of her breast pressed against his arm.

"Holy shit, Harry, that's a Nimbus Two Thousand," George said in awe. There were several gasps around the trio. Fred heard Ron groan a table over. None of the other houses stood a chance against Slytherin now.

"But first years aren't supposed to have broomsticks! Why does he get one?!" someone behind Fred asked angrily.

"He was given special permission from the Headmaster to be allowed a broom. On the condition that it not be used or seen outside of the dorms, right Mr. Potter," Snape said suddenly. Fred swore that the man had the ability to sense and morph to signs of trouble.

"I'll take it up to the dorms immediately, sir," Harry said quickly and wrapped the broom up.

"We'll go with you!" the twins said in unison. The three bolted out of the Great Hall and went to the dungeons.

"Fred, George, I want the two of you to look after my broom. I don't trust Draco to leave it alone." Harry was a little out of breath.

"Yeah, no problem," the two brothers said together. When they finally entered the common room, Fred made a B-line for the showers.

"I'll let you go ahead and take care of that Forge. I need a shower!" Fred yelled at his brother and Harry.

"He really is pheromonal, huh…" Harry said.

"Try living in a dorm full of pheromonal guys. It's a freaking wanking fest every other Thursday." George shook his head.


	19. Interludes Part VI

Warnings: References to Violence.

Chapter 18: Interludes Part VI

Ron sat broodingly in his Magical Theory class during second block. Ron decided that eight in the morning was too early to have classes. He was at least glad that he didn't have Potions this morning. All of his brothers had been right when they said that Snape disliked the other houses and hated Gryffindors. The twins had been lucky that they were in the House of Snakes on that point, but the two certainly had detention all the time.

With a sigh, Ron thought about how his mother had reacted to what his brothers had done to Draco. Everyone else had spoke with the headmaster before the Weasley family had been called into the office more than a month ago. The twins had taken their mother's screams in stride. They were certainly used to being yelled at.

Ron however, shrank against the chair he had sat in as terror became the only thing he had to hold onto. Most of the yelling had been similar to what Harry's dad had said. About not taking things into your own hands and such. After that, she said it was commendable that the three of them went to their friends aid and she said that she was proud of them, but added that if they ever did something like that again they could say goodbye to school.

The red head distractedly drew circles onto his parchment when he was supposed to be taking notes. Professor McGonagall had given Ron the customary two weeks of detention for fighting to both him and Neville. He didn't know what kind of trouble the twins got into, but he was certain that they weren't pulled from the Quidditch team.

Another cloud formed over Ron's head. Harry had been made Seeker, just like he knew he would. Harry was the best flier Ron had ever seen, aside from professional Quidditch players when his father had gotten the money to take him to see a professional match for his eleventh birthday. Ron let out another sigh. There was no way Gryffindor could win if Harry was on their team. If it had been just the twins maybe, but not with Harry.

Harry was good at everything…Ron thought gloomily, jealous even. Neville wasn't good at everything like Harry was, but Neville was good at a few things and the teachers seemed to favor him a lot more than any of the other students. Then there was Susan, who by all rights should have been a Gryffindor but ended up in the house Ron was sure Neville was supposed to be in. Susan, like Harry was good at everything she did, with the exception of flying and Charms. To his friend's credit, he had seen her work painfully hard to keep up with her friends. Compared to his friends and his brothers, Ron felt like he couldn't do anything.

Ron sighed again, and tried to focus on his Professors lecture. Not that it helped any; Ron liked to think that he learned better by doing rather than listening, which was true. The more Ron actually practiced spells, the better he got at them. The problem was that he didn't practice very often. At least I'm good at chess, Ron thought as he decided his time would be better spent sleeping, rather than trying to pay attention.

The class that Ron liked the most was Charms, because Professor Flitwick was always very kind to those who didn't grasp spells in any shape or form. Some of the other professors, like Snape, would get frustrated or simply tell you that you needed to practice, or were just plain stern, even if they didn't mean to, like Professor McGonagall.

Ron was currently struggling on getting the combination of the wand movement and the pronunciation right. When he focused on one he'd get the other wrong, and the red head was quickly becoming frustrated. Ron peeked over at Harry who was helping Sally-Anne again. He was always helping her. Ron wished that Harry was a Gryffindor so the dark haired boy could help him. The youngest Weasley boy scowled at the thought. He wanted to do this with his own. Ron tried to focus, but when he tried to perform the spell again, he pronounced it all wrong.

At least he was doing better than Seamus, who always managed to light things on fire. Ron tried one more time, "Wingardium Leviosa!" Wrong again. Ron suddenly wished that he could light his feather on fire like Seamus had. It didn't help matters that Hermione was his partner. She always did everything perfectly, well, except for flying which she was terrible at, worse than Neville.

"You're saying it wrong," Ron couldn't tell if Hermione was trying to be helpful or not, because she always managed to sound like a know it all. It didn't help matters that after their first flying lesson she had been going on and on about how Harry shouldn't have been allowed on the Quidditch team. Maybe it annoyed him to hear someone else say it. "It's Wing-gar-dium Levi-o-sa, make the 'gar' nice and long."

Annoyed at being helped, Ron snapped at her, "If you're so clever you do it."

Hermione rolled up her sleeves, "Wingardium Leviosa." The feather rose halfway to the ceiling. Professor Flitwick congratulated the girl and gave her points. Ron knew that it was childish, but he couldn't help but resent her in that moment. She got what he had always wanted: recognition.

Recognition for doing something before anyone else could. Recognition for being their own person. Ron was put in a perpetual bad mood for the rest of class. He couldn't stop thinking about how since he had come to Hogwarts he was always referred to as Bill's brother, Charlie's brother, Percy's brother, Fred's brother and George's brother. All he wanted to be was Ron. Was that too much to ask.

"It's Levi-o-sa," Ron mimicked. It was childish, he knew, but Hermione managed to get on everyone's nerves in the last few weeks. "It's no wonder no one can stand her."

Suddenly, Seamus fell into Ron and a bushy haired girl was practically running away. He saw her face and heard the small sob she had let out. Ron's heart dropped. She had been crying. The red head felt like slime as the girl sped away.

"I think she heard you…" Dean said.

"She'll be okay," Ron said more to himself than to them, but even he could hear the worry in his voice.

Hermione was absent for the rest of the day. She wasn't in the common room, the Great Hall or the Library. Which Ron had to steel himself to go there. The girl hadn't even gone to lunch. Ron told himself not to worry that she was just avoiding him. When sixth block came around Ron was actually anticipating Herbology. He desperately wanted to say sorry to the girl he had hurt earlier.

Ron felt terrible, because he knew what it was like to be made fun of like that. The twins did it all the time to him. Ron should have been the one to tell her that it was okay and that she would make friends in no time when everyone talked about her behind her back because she was a know it all. Some of the students who had lived in the Magical World their entire lives were annoyed with how well Hermione was doing.

When Ron first met Hermione on the train, he was fascinated by the fact that she was Muggle-born. He had wanted to ask her so many questions, but he was being held down by his brother. A brother who the bushy haired girl said had hurt Neville's toad, which was probably true in one sense or another. But what had really gotten to Ron was the fact that she was super smart. So smart that it intimidated him. Ron was tired of being around geniuses. He had just wanted to be around someone who was average like he was.

Ron kept his eyes trained on the green house door until everyone but Hermione entered the humid building. Ron's worry shot up ten fold. No matter how badly hurt Hermione could get, he was sure she would never miss a class. Ron grabbed Susan who was talking to a Hufflepuff that's name always escaped him.

"Have you seen Hermione?" he asked.

"Hermione…oh, no, why?" Susan asked.

"Okay, don't get mad at me but-" Ron was interrupted by Professor Sprout. "I'll tell you after class." he said quickly. Hermione didn't even show up late to class, so when it was over Ron was ready to grovel.

"So, I may have made a nasty comment about Hermione without knowing she was walking behind me," Ron winced out the words like they were burning his skin.

"Ronald Weasley!" Susan was angry. "Have you apologized to her!"

"I haven't seen her since third block. I think she's avoiding me, and no one else has seen her either…" Ron said.

"What did you say?" Susan hissed.

"I- I said she didn't have any friends…" Ron was completely put out.

"Ron!"

"I was angry and frustrated with everything and- and I finally snapped okay! I shouldn't have said what I said, but I did! So help me find her so I can apologize!" Ron snapped at his friend.

"I'll help you look, but I only have about an hour, then I have class. Let's just try to find her before tonight's feast okay," Susan's tone softened a little.

The two looked until Susan had to get to class, but the bushy haired girl really seemed to have vanished. Ron was on the search alone again. Ron eventually gave up and sat brooding in the fluffiest chair in the Gryffindor common room. The chair also happened to face the Fat Lady's portrait, so Ron would know immediately when Hermione came into the Tower.

In that time, Ron once more found himself reflecting on his life. This is getting too heavy for me… Ron thought. He knew that he was just angry that he wasn't progressing like his friends were, and that he felt like he was being left behind. The youngest Weasley male shook his head. He was starting to think like Harry.

Ron steeled himself, thinking that once he apologized to Hermione, he would concentrate on the important thinks, like catching up on the latest Quidditch news or homework (or at the very least, pretending to do homework) or maybe even investing time into a hobby. With much lighter thoughts, Ron waited for Hermione; and waited and waited and waited. He waited until it was time for the Halloween feast.

His last hope for redemption was squashed like a thief that had stolen from goblins. Hermione wasn't sitting at the Gryffindor table when he arrived. None of the Gryffindor girls had seen her, and neither had Susan or Padma Patil, Parvati's twin sister. Ron bucked himself up and even asked if Harry or Sally-Anne had seen her, as she was the only Slytherin girl that he knew.

Everyone was lively around Ron as he ate feebly. The bushy haired girl hadn't shown up at all to dinner. Which was saying a lot considering the Halloween Feast was an event that all students were required to go to. Ron shoved a large spoonful of pumpkin pie into his mouth in anger. When the red head got through three biscuits, a piece of cake and a piece of roast, a voice spoke to him.

"Ron, are you a stress eater?" Anthony Holiday asked him. His twin brother, Andrew, was looking at him as well.

"It's just that I feel really bad about what I said about Hermione," Ron paused and hung his head. "I'm a jerk…"

"If it makes you feel any better, all of us have been looking for her," Anthony said kindly. He paused and then said in a whisper, "Okay, you have to promise that you won't tell anyone, but I heard that there has been a girl crying in one of the bathrooms all day. I don't know if it's her, because there is a ghost that cries in one of the bathrooms all the time too."

"Did you just tell him about Hermione?" Andrew glowered at his brother. "I promised that I wouldn't tell anyone. Jeez, Anthony, you need to learn to keep your mouth shut!"

"Just because she doesn't want to see anyone doesn't mean that she doesn't need to talk to someone," Anthony argued at his brother. The two stared each other down, until Andrew sighed and looked at Ron.

"Okay, I was told by…one of the ghosts that there was a Gryffindor crying in one of the bathrooms near the dungeon. I went to see if it was Hermione. She said that she didn't want to see anyone, so I went into the bathroom to make sure that she was okay.

"Judging by the stinging hex I got for going in, she was doing fine. I told her that she should come to dinner, but it looks like that was a bust…"

"How long have you known where she was?" Ron said, he could feel his face start to turn red.

"Since after Herbology," Andrew said. "I was going to tell you, but you probably would have been hexed worse than I was. I had to go to the Medical Wing to get a pain relevant." Ron felt even worse than he did before. He also saw Andrew in a new light. The twins had kept mostly to themselves since school started, but they both seemed nice. And Andrew just proved that he could be a good guy.

"I'm gonna bring her a plate of food-" Ron was cut off by Professor Quirrell bursting into the Great Hall screaming troll. The rest of the hall became deadly quiet, and several of the professors jumped to their feet.

"Troll- in the dungeons- thought you ought to know." was what the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor had to say, before promptly fainting. He was no good for a _defense_ professor, Ron thought as the entire Great Hall roared to life. Students were screaming and trying to leave the hall as fast as possible. It wasn't until several purple snaps exploded from the Headmaster's wand that the chaos stilled.

"Prefects," Dumbledore's voice was strong and loud, "lead your Houses back to the dormitories immediately!"

"Follow me, and stick together! Just listen to me, and you will have nothing to fear! Quickly, now first years! Excuse me, I'm a prefect!" Ron heard his brother Percy say over the crowd.

"Percy," a Hufflepuff wearing a prefect badge said next to him, she sounded nervous, "do you know where Elodie or Max are?"

"No why?" Ron and the Holiday twins had gotten close to Percy.

"The Hufflepuff and Slytherin dorms are in the dungeons. We can't take our houses there. We need somewhere else to take our Houses. Tell the other prefects that the Slytherin and Hufflepuff prefects are looking for them and that we can't go to the dungeons." the prefect said. Ron shook his head, the Hufflepuff was right. It would be like walking into a dragon's nest full of hungry hatchlings, if they went to the dungeons. Dungeons.

Ron spun around to look at the Holiday twins. They had come to the same realization that he had. Hermione was in a bathroom near the dungeons, and she had no idea about the troll.

"Percy!" Ron called to his brother. Percy was ushering Gryffindors out of the Great Hall. "Percy!"

"Ron, hurry up! You don't want to be left behind!" Percy said, completely ignoring Ron's attempts to tell him about the only Gryffindor that wasn't anywhere near the Great Hall. A tall blonde girl that Ron knew to be the Head Girl, because of Harry and Theo, stepped up to Percy.

"Percy, where are the Hufflepuff and Slytherin prefects?" she asked, and Ron was getting increasingly frustrated.

"We're going to have to go get her," Ron said at the same time Andrew said:

"We need to go get her. Anthony, go to the Tower. When they realize that we are gone, they need to know where we are going. We're headed to the girl's bathroom next to the dungeons closest to the upper year potions labs. Did you get that?"

"Yes, but I'm not letting-"

"Girl's bathroom, upper year potions labs." Andrew said firmly as Ron grabbed his hand and the two left the Great Hall. Ron shoved past a familiar form, but kept running toward the dungeons. The red head heard on of his brother's hiss out his name, and then he could hear Anthony calling his brother as well.

The two first year Gryffindors sprinted to the dungeons as fast as they could. The closer they got, the quieter they had to be, and Ron told Andrew that the troll would most likely be attracted to noise. At least that was what he had hoped, because that was what all the stories he had been told said.

As the steps quieted, they heard more steps following them. For a panicked moment, the two Gryffindors thought that the troll had somehow managed to get behind them, and the two hid in the nearest alcove they could find. Instead of a threatening, grotesque troll, Professor Snape whisked past the two first years.

"Where the heck is he going? The dungeon is further down the hall." Ron said.

"That staircase leads to the third and fifth floors…" Andrew observed. The two looked at each other before continuing. Not even five feet from the alcove a rancid stench filled the halls. Both boys gagged at the smell. Low growls started penetrating every corner of the hallway. Ron's eyes went wide, and he pointed to the very end of the hall. A monstrous shadow was heading towards the far end of the hallway.

"Please tell me the girl's bathroom is no where near that direction," Ron whispered. Andrew shook his head. Ron took a deep breath. "Let's go!"

The two sprinted towards the troll. The screaming of their fellow Gryffindor pushed them faster. The two burst through the girl's bathroom doors only to see the Hermione Granger plastering herself against the far wall. The troll's arm was brought back and in it's hand was a club that easily could have been the trunk of a tree. Hermione screamed, just barely getting out of the way in time. The wall and sinks were destroyed.

"Distract it!" Andrew said while banging a pipe to the ground.

"Oy! Pea-brain!" Ron yelled as he threw rubble at the troll's head. The troll looked between all three first years. It seemed confused on who it wanted to attack. When a particularly well thrown rock hit it in the eye, the troll swung it's club at Ron. The red head dove to the floor as fast as he could. The club missed him by mere inches.

"Grab Hermione!" Ron yelled at Andrew who was already trying to coax the girl to move. The troll brought it's club down again, and Ron dove to the left. When the troll brought its club back again, it hit the wall that Andrew and Hermione were on, and the girl screamed as debris hit the two. The troll spun around and advanced on them. Both Andrew and Ron pulled their wands out.

Andrew was quicker to the draw when he yelled out, "_Locomotor Wibbly_!" causing the troll to stumble.

Ron yelled out a moment later, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!" The club flew from the troll's hand and went all the way to the ceiling. As the troll tried to find its footing, the club hit it a top its head. A sickening crack resounded throughout the bathroom. The troll fell to the ground with a loud thud that shook the entire room.

The three first years looked at each other in near disbelief. For Ron, Hermione had just become his newest favorite person. Ron's mood dropped as he realized that she wouldn't have even been in this mess if he hadn't made fun of her. Before anyone could say anything the sound of footsteps permeated every inch of the bathroom.

Three professors burst into the girl's bathroom, wands out and ready. Two of them look furious and one of them looked about as frightened as a rabbit in a Hippogriff nest. Professors McGonagall, Snape and Quirrell stood at the bathroom door, or what was left of it anyway.

At the sight of the troll, Professor Quirrell had to lean against the only sink still intact. He looked rather pale. Snape was looking over the troll. His eyes scrutinizing the slow breathing of the creature. And Professor McGonagall was someone Ron did not want to look at. He was still in shock that they had actually taken down a troll. When he did put his wand down and looked up at his Head of House, Ron immediately regretted it.

She was the epitome of anger. It rivaled his mother, Ron thought desperately. He then groaned internally. He was going to get detention for sure now. His mother was going to wring him, if Professor McGonagall didn't do it first.

"What on earth did you think you were doing!" Ron flinched at her tone and kept his eyes on the floor, afraid to look anywhere but at his shoes. "You could have been killed! Why aren't you in the Gryffindor Tower!" Ron stuttered, but he was mercifully cut off by a small voice.

"It's my fault, Professor McGonagall. They came looking for me."

"Oh, Miss Granger!"

"I went looking for the troll." Ron's head shot up to look at the girl whose legs were still shaking. "I- I had read about trolls and thought that I could face one on my own."

Ron tried not to drop his jaw to the floor. Instead, Ron looked at Andrew who was masking his surprise as well as he probably was. Never in a million years would Ron have begged Hermione Granger to lie to a teacher.

"If they hadn't come when they did, I would be dead," Hermione said in a barely there whisper. She was trembling again. Andrew knocked it off balance and Ron hit it over the head with its own club. They didn't have time to get anyone. It would have killed me if they arrived a moment later."

Ron breathed deeply to try to clear his face at his shock at her lying. None of the professors spoke for several moments.

"Be that as it may," Professor McGonagall said. Her sharp eyes scanning over all three of her students. "That was a foolish and dangerous lapse of judgment, Miss Granger. A mountain troll is not something one should challenge lightly. Five points will be deducted from Gryffindor's points. Now, if you're not hurt go to the Tower. The students are finishing the feast in their respective houses."

Hermione left with her head hung, but there was something uplifting about how she walked.

"As for the two of you," Professor McGonagall turned to Andrew and Ron. "Sheer dumb luck helped you today, but not many, if any, first years can bring down a full grown mountain troll. Five points will be rewarded to Gryffindor from you both. Professor Dumbledore, and your parents will be informed of this. You may go."

Hermione was waiting for the two just down the hall. Ron looked away from her embarrassed. He had inadvertently caused all of this. Aside from the troll. The troll was weird, but that wasn't the point.

"Hermione, I'm really sorry about what I said earlier," apologized Ron. "I shouldn't have taken out my frustrations out on-"

Hermione threw herself around her rescuers. "Let's call it even," she said. The trio smiled and left for the Gryffindor Tower.

A very heavy weight lifted from Ron's shoulders. Too bad that adventure with his new friends just got through their easiest bump, and that greater hardships were just over the horizon.


	20. Forward Motion Part I

Disclaimer: J. K. Rowling and Warner Brothers Studios own the Harry Potter books and films. This story is for entertainment value only, and in no way will the writer of this fanfiction get money for writing this story.

Warning: This fanfiction will include themes not suitable for minors. Including, but not limited to, gay sexual themes, heterosexual themes, violence, torture, swearing, blood, gore and other adult themes. Please note, that this fiction may not include these as well, and before each chapter there will be a list of warnings.

Full Summary: No one can say where a story truly begins. This one starts on a fateful Halloween. Voldemort saves two children from a raving Muggle, and discovers that not all his information is true. This is a story of the corruption of children, the end of an era and the ascent and descent of power. Once it is in motion, there is no stopping it.

Further Notes: I just wanted to repost the disclaimer now that twenty chapters (including the preface) have been posted! Also, I wanted everyone to know that I will be moving this month so there probably won't be any new chapters until next month. I'll try to write as often as possible. About the Pheromonal word used in Chapter 17, I purposely used that word for very specific plot reasons. I was a biology major in college for two and a half years so the use of the word actually offended me when I thought of using it. So everyone who reviewed about it not being a real word or it's improper use thank you. I now know I'm not the only one out there with apprehension towards it. It also served as a great experiment! Muggleborns in the Harry Potter World would probably have the same reaction! Three guesses to who! I don't want to give too much away for my future plans but there will more things like "pheromonal", and most of them will be addressed, so don't think to much on it.

As a final not I guess before I am worked to the bone packing my house, I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I have laughed really hard reading some of them and all the others make me really happy! Thank you so much. Thanks to everyone who enjoys my story, or stories if you've read the others. Happy Readings!

Chapter 19: Forward Motion Part I

George sat alone in the Slytherin common room, listening to the gentle swoosh of the lake against the stone walls and more importantly, he was observing the comings and goings of the peculiar comings and goings of the Hogwarts staff.

Ever since the first day of school, ever since Dumbledore forbade all of the student body from entering the third floor corridor, George had been keeping an eye on the third floor with a very convenient map.

Right now, Professor Sprout and Hagrid were in the third corridor. They had been there for some time. George was starting to see a pattern. There were a few that were in the corridor more often than others. Hagrid, Quirrell and Sprout went to the third floor very often. So often that George was sure that they were taking care of something. He wasn't sure what it was, but there was something living in the third corridor for sure.

Flitwick, McGonagall and Snape had also been to the third floor, but each of them had only gone once, based on George's research. It would appear that spells were being tended to. It had taken a while to figure out why Snape would be going there. Obviously there was something being hidden somewhere around the third floor, and that thing was being sought after by someone.

Who ever it was had to be pretty dangerous, considering the school's most talented duelers were involved with this. It was pretty stupid of Dumbledore to hide something, that was probably as dangerous as the people looking for it, in a school filled with untrained witches and wizards.

However, George wasn't just spying on the third floor. Blue eyes watched the name that had been following around Quirrell the entire year: Tom Riddle. Who ever this Tom was, he followed the sputtering professor everywhere. When he slept, when he ate, even when he was using the loo. George didn't know how Quirrell managed to not notice someone following him around.

The red head thought about how he could never manage to see Tom while in class. Maybe he was really good at the Notice Me Not Charm. One thing was for certain, there was someone called Tom Riddle within the school and no one but him knew he was here. Before George could contemplate this further, he heard a giggling girl come down from the dormitories.

Slytherin's resident slut came stumbling down the stairs. She was practically naked. George shook his head. Flint came down the stairs shirtless and pretty obviously aroused. The red head was mildly entertained by the scene unfolding before him. The two would be lovers hadn't even noticed him. George didn't reveal himself until Liz was on her knees, unzipping Flint's pants.

"The next time you decide to play brothel in the common room, make sure that it's empty. Otherwise, the whole house will know about your little obsession, Lizzy." the blonde ignored George and kept doing what she did best.

"Fuck, Weasley! Get the fuck out of here!" Flint groaned. The girl made a slurping sound and then gagged.

"I'm going, I'm going. Just don't forget that we have a game this weekend, and that it was your bright idea to have practice tomorrow. Mischief managed." George said as he packed up his things. He heard Flint groan as he walked up the stairs.

George laughed to himself at how well that potion had worked. It was a little too potent, but he and Fred had time to fix that. Right now, George needed to get some sleep. He had double potions in the morning.

George took notes lazily in Potions the next morning, which was quite the effort considering his brother was blatantly sleeping next to him. Snape was droning on like he like to do in the mornings. Anyone unfortunate enough to fall asleep was promptly given detention. Not that he or Fred cared at this point, and it wasn't like Snape was going to keep two of the best Quidditch players in the school from playing on Saturday.

George kicked Fred's stool when it was time for some practical skill. Fred rubbed his face and looked at the board. "I'll go get the ingredients." They were making a Confusion Concoction today. The twins had already made a this potion several times. They were more interested in making new potions than making existing potions.

The two were done before many of their classmates, and the twins amused themselves by making a another potion and changing some of the ingredients to make the potions more potent. Snape observed them a few times as well.

Now there was a man that George couldn't understand no matter how hard he tried. Outside of class, Snape was quick to punish the twins, but at the same time he favored them because they were Slytherins. It was like he couldn't make up his mind about the two. In class, Snape seemed impressed by what the two could do with a few ingredients and a cauldron.

His behavior towards Harry was even more strange. It was obvious to them that Snape wanted to rip into Harry for even the slightest things, but he never did. George thought on all of the mysterious people and behaviors happening all over the school. He got the distinct impression that something important was going on, and that something huge was going to happen soon. He could only wait to see what it was.

When Snape inspected everyone's potions he sneered at the ones Fred and George had made. Both of the twins sneered right back at him. When the class was dismissed, Snape asked that the two of them stay behind.

"As much as it pains me to say, your adjusted potion was a freak accident of competence." Snape said, much to the confusion of the twins, but that didn't stop them from grinning like madmen at the professor. "As such, I would like to test the potion, and, if it is satisfactory, I would like to publish the potion in a paper I have been working on."

Snape looked almost sick at requesting, at least that was what George thought Snape was doing, to use something his students had come up with. George knew that his brother was going to milk this for what it was worth, but before either of them could say something Snape spoke again.

"Let me just say this. If the two of you make this more painful than it has to be, I will put you in an indefinite state of detention. Is that clear." Snape's tone was cold and the twins knew better than to do anything that hindered his work. So the two simply nodded their heads and requested that they get the rights to their potion. Snape couldn't argue with that.

George had given Snape a copy of his notes on the potion that they had created and the two left. They looked at each other and laughed. Snape was so hard to follow, a true mystery if anyone asked them. It probably killed him to ask for permission to use someone else's potion.

"Gred, did you notice that our dear Professor Snape has been walking around with a limp since Halloween?" George asked his brother.

"What do you think is on the third floor anyway?" Fred asked his brother, knowing where George was going with this. Ron and one of the Holiday twins had bumped into them on Halloween when they went to go be heroes. At first they weren't going to follow them, but George had seen Quirrell sneak out of the Great Hall. The twins were going to follow him, but the other Holiday twin went bolting after his brother.

That was when they had seen Snape following the Gryffindors. The twins were then obligated to follow Snape, because he was supposed to be with the other professors. By the time they had caught up with Ron, Snape had left for the third floor, and their stupid little brother was fighting a bloody troll.

Professor McGonagall almost caught them in the hallway. Had that happened Fred and George would have really been in trouble. They had to literally restrain the Holiday twin that was with them. Fred hadn't been happy about that, because the two of them had to carry the poor kid all the way to Gryffindor Tower. They had just barely managed to get to the classroom the Slytherins had been lead to for safety.

"I'm not sure, but we should tell Harry soon. Something important is going on, and I'm sure _he'd_ want to know." George said. "Do we tell him before or after the Quidditch match this weekend?"

"We should concentrate on getting more information. Not only that, I don't think Harry will want to figure out what's going on, and will completely ignore the game." Fred said.

"Then his image within Slytherin house will be ruined." George finished. The plan was to slowly win over and convert the Slytherins and several of the members of the other houses to the Dark Lord's way of thinking, so by the time the Dark Lord did come back into power there would be several young witches and wizards ready and willing to take the Mark.

"Let's just finish the week and tell him. We still have the whole year to figure this out." Fred said and the two went to their next class.

Saturday morning arrived faster than George thought it would. At least that was what he thought when he had to wake up at six on a Saturday morning. The younger Weasley twin yawned and kicked off his blankets. His brother was still snoring in his bed. With a grumble George pulled Fred's blankets off of his bed.

"-he fuck… Forge… Go back to bed…" Fred mumbled into his pillow.

"Gred, we have a Quidditch game today, and all the players have to participate in the school festivities. Ya know, because it's the first game of the year and all. So get up!" George said not caring if he woke all of the third year boys up.

"Alright, alright…" Fred sat up. "Who's making the banners this year with us?"

"Does it matter? It's probably a bunch of prissy girls again. Just hurry up and get ready." George started to walk away, and then said: "And don't masturbate in the showers again. I don't want to have to listen to that this early in the morning."

"Don't worry… I don't even have morning wood. It's too early to have that much fun…" George laughed at his twin.

When the twins made it downstairs there were several Slytherin girls waiting for the team starters. They were all huddling around Harry, who was entertaining them with stories of his god-father. Since he was the last Black, with a formidable fortune, several of the girls throughout the entire school were pining over the man. It didn't help that Sirius was also very handsome. Even the Weasley matriarch was smitten with the man when he wasn't being an advocator for misbehaving.

"So, Harry," Lizzy, the girl that Fred had slipped a particularly powerful libido potion, pressed, "Does your god-father like blondes?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure," Harry said with mild interest. "I know that he likes his lovers to have light colored hair, but I don't know how he feels about blondes in particular."

"Sirius told me that he doesn't like his lovers to have black hair. He says it reminds him of his family members." Fred said from the stairs. "But I know for sure that he doesn't like his women blonde. He has a cousin that is blonde." Lizzy pouted.

"Where's Flint?" George asked. He imagined that he had been with Lizzy last night. They had been together for the past week.

"Up here," Flint said from the top of the stair case. "Were are Crick and Adrian?"

"They went to get supplies with Lori and Nel. They said they would meet us in the Great Hall when everyone was in the common room." Cassandra said. "Now that all of us are here, we should go meet them. The Gryffindors will be working in the entrance hall if we get there before them."

"Let's get a move on then," Flint said. The large group of ten left the dungeons to go to the Great Hall. There was nothing like being a Slytherin on the opening day of Quidditch, George thought. There was a heady feeling to being apart of something big. George could hardly wait until he was apart of something even more grand than a silly Quidditch team. Only four more years, George thought.

Nel was sitting on Adrian's lap when the rest of the team and team's advocates walked in. Crick and Lori were setting out supplies. The rest of the girls set to working on posters, and the actual players went about reviewing on their strategy. Not that they had to worry about it. Gryffindor didn't have good Beaters or a good Seeker. Sure their Chasers and Keeper were some of the best in the school, but that didn't make a team.

After a couple of hours the other houses started to drift into the Great Hall. The girls practically cursed them for interrupting the decorations that they were making. George was amused by their ferocity. They weren't even going to be playing. George watched Delaine bend over the banner she was working on. Her ass certainly looked great in the tight pants she was wearing. Fred nudged George with his shoulder and the two watched the girl work. She obviously knew they were watching based on the way she arched her back.

The Slytherin troupe all looked up when Professor Snape walked in. His robes billowed behind him like they always did. He scrutinized all of the work they had done. No one could say what he thought about their hard work, but he seemed to have nodded in satisfaction. He then turned to address the team.

"Win," Snape said. Sweet and simple like always, George wanted to laugh. The Potions Master then swiftly left the Great Hall. The team then huddled together. The girls huddled around them.

"Show no mercy today boys," Flint said and the Slytherins jeered. The other students filled the Hall after that. The Gryffindors were boisterously loud. It didn't help that the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs were cheering for them as well. The other houses hated it when Slytherin won. To bad for everyone else that they were going to win, George laughed at the thought.

The rest of the Slytherin house burst into the doors several of the upper years lifted part of the team. George and Harry were in the air, and Fred stood on one of the tables along with Delaine and Lori. The noise within the Great Hall was reaching deafening heights.

The noise didn't stop. Even when it hit one o'clock when students and guest were asked for their attention. Even when Dumbledore tried to give his speech about the school's Quidditch history. Even as each of the Houses were given honor the stands cheered for the match to start. The crowd was reaching a fevered frenzy.

The Gryffindors were introduced first. Louder still did the crowd get. Then, each of the Slytherin players were introduced. George thought there was going to be a riot if the match didn't start soon. Into the air George went, enjoying the rush of the air, listening to the sound of the crowd. This was going to be a fun game he thought.

"Now, I want a nice fair game, all of you," Madame Hooch said. George smiled innocently when Madame Hooch looked from Flint to Fred and then to him. They had gotten themselves into a fair amount of trouble last year because of unsportsmanlike conduct as Charlie had put it. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and the game started.

George knew what he had to do. He was tasked with taking out Oliver Wood. The Gryffindors weren't very deep when it came to key players like Wood. They seemed to think that they could go the entire game without switching up players. George barreled down the pitch trying to get himself between a Bludger and the Gryffindor posts.

"-Angelia Johnson gets the Quaffle and-a well aimed Bludger from one of the Weasleys knocks her out of the air-" George heard Lee Jordan say. "-at least they're playing fair so far-"

"-Lee!" McGonagall yelled, her voice carried through the intercom. George laughed.

"Ten points to Gryffindor!" George cursed. The Gryffindor Chasers were the best after all. "-Another Bludger hit by one of the Weasley twins nearly misses Katie Bell-"

George watched a Bludger come straight for him. One of the Gryffindor Beaters had sent it his way. George got the opening he needed. The human Bludger ducked down and swung at the Bludger when it was within his range. The force of it shook his arm. It sped toward Wood, and connection.

"-Oliver Wood is taken out by the other Weasley twin. It doesn't look good for Gryffindor. Again, I'm surprised there hasn't been any cheating-"

"-Lee I'm warning you-"

"-Harry Potter flies off! Followed closely by Gryffindor Seeker Amy Cooper! Looks like Harry's reaching out for the Snitch! They're in an free for all dive and! Potter performs a brutal Wronski Feint. Amy doesn't look like she's going to get up from that one-"

George kept watch for a substitute Keeper as he hit a Bludger in the direction of the Slytherin hoops. Fred was there to hit the Bludger towards Alicia Spinnet. The last two truly threatening players on Gryffindor team were Bell and Spinnet who were masterfully avoiding the Bludgers.

George flew towards Fred. His brother nodded at him. One of the Gryffindor Beaters was cutely aiming a Bludger at the twins. Spinnet was holding the Quaffle and was getting dangerously close to the Slytherin hoops. The Bludger's violent path was stopped when both twins hit the Bludger with full force at the same time.

"-Alicia is taken out by a creepily perfect Dopplebeater Defense. It unfortunately looks like Slytherin will win first game this year-"

"-Lee!" despite McGonagall's sternness, there was a sense of worry in her voice.

"-Curtis Culp and Tom Borland are hot on Potter's tail! The Weasley twins are hot in pursuit!

George watched as Harry reached his arm out. The younger twin could barely see the tell tale flickers of gold from the Snitch. Fred barreled towards Culp who was in the process of swinging at a Bludger. Culp flinched when he saw Fred in his peripheral vision, and Fred was able to get to the Bludger first, sending it into Borland.

Borland was saved by his reflexes. Harry suddenly dove to the ground, both Gryffindor Beaters followed. Borland sent him a Bludger, and George easily hit it at one of the Gryffindor substitute Chasers. Occasionally, George could hear that Slytherin scored, but he didn't pay any attention.

Culp backhanded a Bludger toward George and the twin had to Sloth Grip Roll to avoid it due to the close proximity.

"-A near miss on a Weasley, but the Bludger hits its mark. Slytherin captain Flint was nearly taken out! Great job Curtis!" There was the sound of a slight struggle. McGonagall must have taken away the intercom from Lee.

George nodded at Fred, and his older brother left to deal with Flint who started to undoubtedly cheat. He tended to get that way when mishaps like that happened. Harry was nearly to the ground, and George was a little worried that he wouldn't be able to stop like Harry could.

Harry suddenly pulled up, and George had to scramble to do the same. The bristle end of his broom had hit the ground, which was better than Culp and Borland. Borland was able actually pull up, but he lost control of his broom and was now sprawled out on the ground. Culp hit the ground hard, but he had flailed before he hit.

In his flailing, Culp managed to snag the back of Harry's broom. Harry lurched forward and tumbled to the ground. George had to do a spinning swerve to hit the Bludger that was speeding towards Harry's head. George fell to the ground as well.

The red head watched as Harry heaved. George's jaw dropped in disbelief. Harry never, _never_ got sick while flying, and the kid certainly wasn't afraid to be in front of people. George struggled to his feet and jogged towards Harry. The first year heaved again. Harry's lips were blue.

"Oh shit!" George cursed and he started slapping Harry's back. He heaved again and something popped out of his freaking mouth! A gold little ball landed into Harry's hands. George couldn't help but laugh.

Harry lifted the snitch while coughing. His natural color was returning to his face. There was obvious confusion in the stands, and it wasn't until Madam Hooch blew the whistle that everyone understood that Slytherin won the first game of the season.

"-Slytherin wins! Two hundred and thirty to fifty!" Lee sounded dejected.

"Remind me to never do that again…" Harry's voice was hoarse.

"To what? Not swallow a freaking snitch." George laughed. Harry was swept off of his feet by the rest of the team and several House members who had made it onto the field. George's grin slowly turned into a thoughtful glower as Harry was carried away by the ecstatic crowd.

He was going to be working very hard very soon.


End file.
